Across My Dreams
by Akiba Shock
Summary: REEDITADO. Porque cuando él regresó todo era diferente, todo, excepto ella, que seguía siendo la luz de aquel escenario.
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

**"Kaleido, de nuevo…"**

En el pasillo resonaban aún las ovaciones del público por el recién terminado espectáculo, y ella satisfecha podía escucharlas con claridad, como si aún estuviese de pie sobre el escenario.

Los pasos a través del pasillo la hicieron darse la vuelta para ver de dónde provenían. Pudo ver una silueta y al instante reconocer de quién era.

Corrió lo que sus pies le permitieron hasta llegar frente a él.

-¡Joven Yuri!... - El grito desapareció transformándose en un murmullo cuando el rubio se detuvo y la vio a los ojos.

No había duda, era él.

La nostalgia regresó al verlo ahí parado en el pasillo con sus orbes azules clavadas en ella. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazarle.

Era como querer aferrarse al pasado.

-¿Sora? – El abrazo lo tomó desprevenido. - ¿Estás bien, sucede algo?

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Yuri no podía explicárselo.

-Joven Yuri,... ha vuelto – Ella estaba llorando…

¿Había pasado algo?...

Y recordó que tal vez fuese por lo que Kalos le había dicho.

La volvió a estrechar contra él al verle a punto de flaquear.

-...Todo va a estar bien.

Leon había muerto. Había sido, según Kalos, un accidente aéreo.

Todo sucedió tan repentinamente que al enterarse el personal del Kaleido, ya estaban en marcha los preparativos para la nueva puesta en escena.

Fue una gran pérdida y más para Sora, quien había sido su compañera, y más que eso, durante dos años.

Y todo por la llamada anónima de un sujeto que aseguraba saber el paradero de su hermana, ya muerta. Tuvo que viajar a Francia y ahí fue donde todo terminó.

De eso ya hacía poco más de un año, pero el dirigente de Kaleido le había advertido que era muy probable que cuando Sora le viera, su reencuentro, abriría de a poco la herida que Sora tanto había luchado por cerrar.

-Cuando le vi salir... pensé que era imposible que usted estuviese aquí... pero... usted lo está, es cierto. – La peli rosa no podía articular palabra alguna entre tanto gimoteo.

Quería reír, pero sabía que no eran el momento adecuado, parecía una niña que lloraba por haberse perdido.

-He venido a pasar una temporada en Kaleido... – Una leve risa, clásica de él, se escapó por lo que la chica había dicho.

Y sin poder evitarlo, desató el cabello rosa, sorprendiéndose al ver cuánto le había crecido desde la última vez que la vio.

Dejó caer la pinza que sostenía el peinado y sus mechones surcaron por toda la espalda femenina.

La observó, sin aún soltar el abrazo.

Sora había cambiado… mucho.

Suavemente, con el tocado de flores, le recogió el cabello en un intento por evitar que el fleco le cubriera el rostro. Ella simplemente lo dejó trabajar mientras posaba la mirada en el suelo.

-Joven Yuri... - Sus dedos acariciaron delicadamente el trabajo de aquel rubio en su cabello. - Gracias... - La sonrisa en sus labios volvía a emanar la alegría de siempre e inexplicable lo hacía volver a sentirse miserable.

Suspiró.

Sabía de antemano que para un demonio como él le era imposible permanecer tanto tiempo al lado de un ángel como ella.

El aplastante sentimiento de culpabilidad volvía a caer sobre él.

_**[-]**_

_**[-]**_

_**Pronto el siguiente capítulo, besos… -_n**_


	2. Nuevo Reto

**[-]...-...[-]**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"Nuevo Reto"**

[-]

No podía evitar sentir nostalgia al recorrer de nuevo por aquellas calles. Y es que se había jurado no volver a pensar en ella,… pero al parecer sería un poco más difícil de lo planeado.

Las luces de las avenidas por donde transitaba lucían solitarias mientras seguían alumbrando hacia la playa, aún no llegaba a su departamento y ya quería irse de nuevo a Francia.

Cuando aparcó frente al edificio, bajó del auto y echó un vistazo desde fuera del edificio, todo lucía como años atrás.

¿Había sido mala idea regresar? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hubiese sido más inteligente vender aquel departamento.

Retrasó lo más que pudo su entrada a aquel sitio y se sintió estúpido tras recordarse que ella no merecía tales molestias, así que abrió de un solo movimiento la puerta, dispuesto a entrar de lleno.

El tiempo ahí se había detenido.

En el estudio aún se podía observar aquella primera plana del periódico que trajo recuerdos a su memoria. Era la publicación de aquel año en que, junto a Layla, ganó el festival circense.

Había olvidado guardarlo de nuevo en su cajón antes de partir cuatro años atrás.

Lo tomó entre sus mano y observó por última vez, dispuesto a echarlo a la trituradora de papel, inesperadamente la llamada a su celular lo detuvo, era irónico como el destino se ensañaba hasta con eso.

-Diga,... – Contestó casi de mala gana. - ... gracias Kalos... Nos vemos…

Bien, al menos la suerte le sonreía y el papel de la obra ahora era suyo.

Estrujó el papel y lo echó al bote de la basura, mientras más se desapegara de esas cosas todo sería más fácil.

[-]

Mía apagó las luces de la habitación y caminó emocionada hacia el frente para que todos le escucharan.

Estaba emocionada y no podía negarlo, después de todo ella aparecería como la directora principal del proyecto.

Kalos carraspeó discretamente para sacarla de sus pensamientos y Mía no perdió tiempo para empezar a hablar.

-Como sabrán lamentablemente la obra sufrirá cambios radicales, tanto en reparto, como en escenario.

La foto de un enorme escenario acuático se proyectó sobre el papel blanco.

- Antes que nada, el escenario será este,… se planeaba que una piscina fuese instalada en el escenario Kaleido, pero… tras tener una pequeña charla con los técnicos, llegamos a la conclusión de que eso sólo reduciría las posibilidades de maniobra de los acróbatas…

Sora había llegado tarde así que se deslizó lo más discreto que pudo hasta quedar en la última fila y así nadie notase su retraso.

-En cuanto a la obra, esta nueva sirenita, tendrá un toque más obscuro al que estamos acostumbrados, será una versión completamente nueva que yo escribí… El guión fue adaptado por la señorita Cathie, quien por cierto vendrá a asesorarnos con la puesta en escena... – Dijo mientras luchaba, en vano, por contener toda su emoción.

Aunque para Yuri no podía ir mejor la cosa, porque al saber que aquella directora vendría, eso significaba que tendría que volver a ver a la mismísima Layla.

-... La historia toma lugar en la época victoriana. En la tierra el reino está pasando por una época de especial abundancia y riqueza, pero, en el mar la situación es distinta. Se ha desatado un gran levantamiento rebelde, bajo el mando de Úrsula, la hermanastra del rey Tritón, quien busca tomar las riendas de todo el reino marino.

Durante un ataque hecho al castillo toda la familia es asesinada a excepción de Ariel, quien se encontraba, de nuevo, buscando objetos provenientes del reino del aire, nombre por el cual se conocía a tierra firme.

De regreso al castillo, justo antes de entrar a los jardines, es detenida por la hermana gemela de Úrsula, mejor conocida como la bruja del mar. – Detuvo su relato - Es aquí, donde inicia la trama que será representada en la obra. Toda la información está contenida en cada uno de los manuales que les hemos entregado. Ahora, pasaremos a los detalles de las técnicas.

-Cada escena será culminada con una hermosa mezcla de efectos y sonidos. Esto a sugerencia de la señorita Cathie. – Habló recalcando lo último - Durante uno de los actos se representará la total y completa entrega de los protagonistas y al final cuando lleguemos al acto principal, todos tendremos que trabajar en equipo para lograr un excelente resultado, todo debe ser perfecto – Anuncio con tal énfasis que parecía más una orden, sin duda Mía había sabido proyectar lo aprendido de Cathie.

Justo cuando terminó la explicación de Mía, Sora salió huyendo de la habitación, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y si permanecía mucho más tiempo odiaría toparse con Yuri. No podía verle, al menos no mientras la vergüenza no disminuyera un poco.

[-]

El golpeteo del trampolín sonaba por los pasillos, como un canto constante, la curiosidad y el sentimiento tan familiar conspiraron contra él, al final se vio forzado a ceder y abrir aquella puerta.

Lo primero que reconoció fueron los ojos avellana posarse contra él y el silencio que le siguió después de que ella se detuviera.

La silueta del ruso permaneció en el marco de la puerta.

-Joven Yuri... - Y ahí iba, de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, esfumaba la preocupación de cualquiera - ...am... ya-ya estaba terminando, no se preocupe - Bajó del aparato para caer en puntas sobre suelo firme mientras se secaba.

-No te molestes, ya he terminado de entrenar en el otro gimnasio - Sonrió a la chica que apenada se sonrojó aún más. -Sora... - Su voz sonó vagamente distraída.

Ella no pareció entender por qué pronunció su nombre.

Él por dentro tampoco…

- Nos vemos - Levantó la mano despidiéndose y salió del gimnasio así como llegó.

Sora se quedó inmóvil ante la extraña actitud del ruso, que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

[-]

Tomó el manojo de papeles entre sus manos y leyó una y otra vez aquel guión, sin duda sería una obra muy buena, de eso no había duda pero, quería asegurarse de que Killian no lo defraudara de nuevo, o por lo menos que no huyera.

El reloj marcó las cinco con treinta minutos y alguien ya tocaba a su puerta.

-¿Me llamaste? - Prosiguió a decir Yuri, quien entraba a paso desganado a la oficina.

-Necesito tratar unos cuantos asuntos muy importantes contigo.

-Y… ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó con prudencia al hablar, algo le decía que Kalos no era de los que se tomaban ese tipo de molestias por simples pequeñeces.

-Seré claro - El ambiente se tensó después de que el moreno hablase. - De antemano sabes que eres bienvenido a Kaleido, eso no te lo tengo que decir. - Su voz adquirió un tono similar a una advertencia - pero no quiero que por darte esa libertad acabes desapareciendo o fugándote en el momento menos preciso… y mucho menos que acabes hiriendo a tu nueva compañera.

-¿Sora?... - No estaba entendiendo del todo, pero ¿Acaso Kalos pensaba que el aún era capaz de lastimarla? - Kalos, tú bien sabes que...

-Acabo de leer el guión... - Interrumpió y volvió a tomar las hojas que minutos antes leía.

-¿Entonces? - El rubio le indicó que continuase.

Las cosas parecían aclararse de a poco.

-La obra implicará demasiada dificultad, las interpretaciones… este tipo de interpretaciones no son algo que ella haya hecho antes… - Habló sin despegar la vista de aquellos papeles.

-Lo sé, lo suponía.

-Ella, aún a pesar de proyectar tanta vitalidad, – Recalcó – es demasiado frágil… y si tú decides irte de nuevo, repentinamente, como aquella vez... - Un silencio incómodo invadió todo el lugar durante unos segundos.

-No. - La respuesta sonó tajante - Aquella vez, me fui por otros asuntos y tú lo sabes. - Continuó con aquel tono, sin disminuir la fuerza de sus palabras - Esta vez permaneceré en Kaleido y participaré en la obra.

-¿Esa es tú respuesta? – Se reclinó sobre su escritorio, expectante de lo que habría de seguir.

-Sí.

Una batalla de miradas se lidiaba entre ellos.

[-]

La tetera sonaba indicando que el agua estaba hirviendo.

Corrió sosteniéndola con cuidado, pero perdió de vista el lugar donde había dejado la taza y en un intento por evitar que el humo le quemase sus reflejos le fallaron, soltando aquel trasto.

El agua cayó mojando la alfombra.

-Ah... - Suspiró al ver el desastre que había ocasionado. - …tendré que volver a limpiar.

-Sora, andas demasiado distraída. - La voz de Fool se escuchó desde el pasillo - Un baño no te caería mal, ah y te sugiero que dejes la puerta abierta por si algo te sucede, así nos evitaremos una desgracia.

-¡Fool! - Se quejó aún de pie frente a la alfombra que escurría agua.

-Ya, ya... pero no le pongas llave a la puerta - Un golpe se precipitó sobre él azotándolo contra el armario

Sora aún se preguntaba como saldría del embrollo que implicaba la nueva obra.

[-]

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Boca arriba observaba el techo de la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, en definitiva, no había sido un buen día.

Primero confunde a Sora, creyendo que era Layla quien entrenaba en aquel gimnasio, para después salir como un idiota.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un pobre iluso, y de los peores.

Después la breve "charla" con Kalos y sus amenazas

¡¿Acaso no podía ver que ya era una persona nueva?

Pero bueno, no había que culparlo, tenía sus motivos. Después de todo, en el pasado, fue capaz de hacer cosas tan viles, así que suponía que él hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar.

-..._Las segundas oportunidades se presentan para todos_ –Estaba completamente inmerso en sus cavilaciones -…_ ya es momento de reparar mis errores, todos... _- Sus ojos parecían mirar hacía el vacío cuando aquella imagen le invadió los recuerdos. La anhelante sensación se amargó en su boca. - _Layla... ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? -_ Su mente de nuevo le hizo una jugarreta encontrándose pensando de nuevo en ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando apartar cualquier rastro de aquella rubia.

[-]

Movió de a poco el contenido de la copa, balanceándola entre sus delicados dedos y un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Estaba ansiosa por descubrir las razones que habían propiciado la visita de su padre, quizás era una suposición infundada, pero, nunca está de más ser precavida en todo momento.

-¿Las cosas van bien con la nueva puesta en escena? - Su padre parecía interesado, y podría decirse, casi… ¿Preocupado? La expresión en el rostro de la rubia cambió, a pesar de evitar demostrar su asombro.

-Bueno... -Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y apoyó sus manos sobre su regazo - ...por el momento hemos hecho una pequeña pausa mientras buscamos algún buen guión y hacemos algunos trabajos externos... - Habló sin perder aquella elegancia característica.

-Ya veo... espero encuentren algún buen proyecto - Habló mientras con cuchillo y tenedor en mano cortaba lentamente un trozo de la carne sobre su plato.

-Siempre surge algo, aún a última hora... - Sonrió.

La tensión de a poco se disipaba en el ambiente. Quizás estaba, en verdad, equivocada, respecto a él.

-¿No necesitas ayuda con algo? – Sugirió, colocando los cubiertos en su lugar – Sabes que puedes acudir a mí cuando quieras…

-Am… - Un rostro que expresaba sorpresa la invadió, cambiándolo en un segundo por una amplia sonrisa – Por ahora no, padre… estoy bien… son "Vacaciones", ya sabes – Una risa se escapó, estaba ¿Feliz?

[-]

El reloj indicaba unos cuantos minutos para las once de la mañana y una tarta estaba ya sobre la mesa. Dos chicas esperaban sentadas junto a ella, mientras que una acechaba constantemente tras las cortinas de una ventana.

La silueta de una persona acercándose a la puerta las alertó, de inmediato corrieron hacia detrás del sillón negro, frente a la puerta, para esconderse.

-...silencio... - Ana susurró en un intento por callar a Rossetta y Mía quienes cuchicheaban entre risas.

-Ahora... - Indicó Rossetta al ver que la silueta abría la puerta.

Un grito de "Felicidades" inundó la habitación. El confeti caía lentamente sobre la cabeza de Sarah, quien permanecía estática ante aquella escena.

-¿Eh?... - Silencio - ¡Hola, chicos traje bocadillos! - Exclamó levantando hasta la altura de su rostro la caja que tenía entre sus manos.

-Es Sarah... - Dijo con desgano de nuevo Rossetta.

-Ya lo notamos... - Habló en tono irónico Mía, quien estaba ayudando a Ana a quitarse la peluca de colores que se había colocado.

-¿Chicas?... - La voz de Ken se escuchó desde la entrada - ...la fiesta... ¿Terminó? - Desconcertado al ver los papelitos de colores regados por el suelo.

-¡No! - Exclamó Rossetta.

-Digamos que sólo hubo una pequeña ¿Confusión? – La mirada de Ana se clavó a su lado derecho justo sobre la rubia que acababa de entrar.

-¡Hola! - Saludó Sarah ajena ante todo el desorden.

-Creo que hay que limpiar todo esto, si no, se dará cuenta cuando llegue... - Mía sugirió dirigiéndose en busca de una escoba.

La chica de los diábolos le siguió los pasos para ayudarla.

[-]

Al llegar frente a su automóvil, el ruso, se percató de que había dejado olvidadas las llaves, y tras haberse enojado por su falta de memoria, caminó de regreso, algo atareado, hacia su apartamento. Tendría que apresurarse o arruinaría la fiesta sorpresa de Sora gracias a su pequeño descuido.

Una silueta femenina, que mientras se acercaba podía vislumbrar de quien era, le esperaba en la entrada.

-Yuri… - Esa voz era inconfundible.

-¿Cómo has estado… Layla? – Le respondió aún estático, a unos metros antes de distancia.

-Bien… - Con una sola palabra respondió, minimizando su pregunta - Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Manejas?

-Vamos…

Y se resignó ante ella de nuevo. Era imposible no hacerlo, él le pertenecía.

[-]

[-]

_NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…_


	3. Lo que el Pasado nos Deja

**[-]...-...[-]**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"Lo que el Pasado Nos Deja"**

Pensaba una y otra vez mientras su mirada no dejaba de posarse a través de la ventana con insistencia, él podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Su mente le recordó la última imagen que tuvo de él. Su mirada estaba cargada de soledad, ella lo sabía. No era el Yuri de años atrás, era completamente diferente, muy a pesar de que él se empeñara en aparentar que nada había cambiado.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una persona demorarse tanto en acabarse un simple pedazo de pastel. – Rosetta tenía medio cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa y le veía con curiosidad.

Sora regresó de lleno a la realidad y dio un respingo cuando se percató de que era verdad.

-Lo siento. – Sonrió con esa expresión despistada de siempre y se lo acabó en un solo bocado

-Es una lástima que el joven Yuri no haya venido… - Mía habló atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes y por consiguiente un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, al menos estamos nosotros acompañando a Sora en su día especial. – Pronunció Ana tratando de aminorar su ausencia.

-Puede que le haya surgido alguna emergencia, después de todo el aprecia mucho a Sora y si no vino es porque debió ser algo muy importante. – Sugirió Rosetta con algo de duda.

Todos observaban con atención la reacción de Sora.

-Bueno, puede que tengan razón. – Sonrió la estrella de Kaleido, para después volver a fijar su atención en el pastel que seguía sobre la mesa. – Me alegra que ustedes me acompañen este día, con eso me doy por satisfecha.

Ana sonrió.

-¿Otra rebanada? – Preguntó a Sora.

-¡Sí, por favor!... Em… ¿En serio no quieren que les ayude? – Vio como todos trabajaban en el arreglo y ella permanecía sentada comiendo.

-¡Claro que no Sora! – Gritó Rosetta – Eres la cumpleañera y como tal nosotros lo debemos hacer, no te preocupes ¿Entendido? – La francesa empujó delicadamente a Sora para que regresase a su lugar a disfrutar del pastel.

-¿Lluvia? – La voz de Ken sonó a sorpresa tras escuchar el estruendoso relámpago.

-Eso parece – Mía observó desde el fregadero como pequeñas gotitas comenzaban a precipitarse contra el ventanal.

-Me temo que se cancelará el entrenamiento, con esta lluvia dudo que se avance mucho… - Volvió a hablar el chico, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

[-]

Sus ojos azules chocaban entre sí, ella estaba sentada justamente en aquel sillón que quedaba frente a él, observándolo atentamente con aquella mirada tan calculadora que la caracterizaba. Se encontraba en aquella pose llena de prudencia; piernas cruzadas y manos sobre su regazo, como si se preparase para iniciar una batalla donde de antemano sabía que por mucho ella sería la ganadora.

Layla reacomodó su vestido color crema por encima de su regazo, intentando eliminar las arrugas que se habían formado. Levantó lentamente la mirada para posarla agudamente sobre el rubio. Algo le decía que se encontraba incomodo y podía atreverse a decir que, hasta cierto punto, feliz. Sonrió discretamente al saberle aún "controlado", seguía sintiendo algo por ella, y eso la animó, no sabía si era bueno el alegrarse, pero, en ese momento sintió una gran satisfacción.

-Por tú cara estoy segura que te preguntas, el porqué de mi visita ¿No es así, Yuri?

-No has cambiado ni en lo más mínimo, es por eso que puedo decir que estás en lo correcto… y créeme, aún no logro descifrar que es tan importante como para traerte hasta aquí. – Su mirada se tornó casi seductora, intentando contrarrestar el ataque de su ex compañera. – Pensé que tal vez nunca nos volveríamos a ver, pero, mírate… estás sentada en el sofá de la mansión Killian, como si "eso" nunca hubiese sucedido… ¿No crees que es algo extraño, Layla? – Esa mujer, el pronunciar su simple nombre, era una sutil delicia. No lo negaba, lo volvía loco.

- Oh,… veo que aún vives en el pasado – Habló con sarcasmo – Bueno, viniendo de alguien como tú supongo que es algo obvio, pero… ¿Acaso todavía no encuentras algo más a lo que aferrarte? – El desprecio en cada frase llegó hasta Yuri, que sin perder en todo momento el control de sus reacciones, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Si ella ponía el orgullo ante todo, no había razón por la que él no lo hiciese. Estaba decidido a no quebrarse ante la Hamilton, el llevarla hasta aquel lugar, fue la última orden que aceptase de ella.

-Layla, Layla, Layla… veo que la única que vive en el pasado, eres tú – Afiló de a poco sus palabras antes de lanzar su ataque, tenía que cobrárselas todas, después de todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, él seguía aferrado al pasado. - ¿Aún eres capaz de creer que sigo "Aferrado" a ti? – Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras reía – Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, ya no… - Respondió tajantemente con seguridad fingida, sin dejar de observar como el rostro de la rubia luchaba por permanecer intacto de toda expresión – Al menos yo ya he rencontrado el camino, pero… - Su mirada cada vez ganaba más terreno antes de lanzar su _tiro de gracia_ – Tú… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?... – Finalizó.

Victoria, su dulce sabor, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probarla. Amaba esa sensación de saberla acorralada en su propio juego. Indefensa.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver en otro momento… - Se levantó del sofá ignorando la cínica mirada de su ex compañero – Nos vemos… - Habló fríamente sin mirar hacia atrás, encaminándose hacia la puerta principal de aquella enorme mansión. Sus pasos eran agigantados y rápidos, pero firmes. La fachada de la eterna muñeca de porcelana amenazaba con caer a pedazos, después de haber escuchado las palabras de Yuri, y saber que él tenía la completa y total razón.

Y se llamaba así misma tonta, por creer que tal vez podrían intentar tener la misma relación de antes, pero lo años no pasan en vano y en cuatro años el Yuri Killian que ella conocía, se había esfumado.

Yuri ensombreció su rostro tras sentir la ausencia del dulce aroma de la rubia, que momentos antes estaba sentada cual león en aquel sillón.

Por su mente cruzaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta, como si su herida se abriese de a poco… ¿Cómo haría para poder olvidarla?... fue un tonto creyendo que podría ignorar todo lo sucedido, pero… él era un adicto, a ella y a la venganza, cuando las probaba perdía el completo control de sus acciones.

Eran adicciones que tal vez lo llevarían a su perdición.

[-]

Sarah permanecía estática tras Kalos, quien se encontraba observando el escenario Kaleido desde los asientos. El lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, a excepción del escenario, que estaba iluminado por el enorme cubo de luz en medio del enorme techo.

La cantante dio pasos menudos acercándose con cautela. Su rostro estaba hecho una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, algo raro viniendo de ella, una chica con mucha energía positiva. En tanto el dueño de Kaleido continuaba como si nada admirado aquel imponente lugar, como si nunca le hubiese visto desde esa perspectiva, estaba completamente maravillado.

Los labios de Sarah intentaron decir algo pero fallaron, haciéndola tener que volver a recobrar la compostura para tratar de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí – hubo firmeza en su respuesta – Está ansiosa de regresar al escenario que la vio nacer – Sonrió levemente echándole una rápida mirada a la mujer tras él - …al fin y al cabo, nadie es ajeno a sus orígenes.

-Está retirada del espectáculo circense – Fue lo que pudo atinar a decir.

-Mejor razón… al fin y al cabo aquí está su verdadera pasión… - Levantó ambas manos a sus costados señalando todo el ancho de Kaleido.

-Y… ¿Has hablado con ella para preguntarle su opinión?

-No… mucho mejor que eso – Acomodó sus gafas oscuras volviendo a recostarse sobre el respaldo de la butaca – Ella fue la que lo hizo… sólo para pedirme incluirla en la nueva puesta en escena…

-Ella… – Habló inconscientemente sin darse cuenta de que había interrumpido a Kalos – Imposible – Continuó con su monólogo.

-Muchas veces las personas necesitan volver a probarse a sí misma y retomar sus sueños, para ella no es algo desconocido… claro que no... Después de todo ella es _el Fénix dorado_ – Recalcó las últimas palabras.

-Kalos… y… ¿Ya has pensado cómo se lo tomará Yuri?... tuvieron una historia difícil, tú sabes eso mejor que nadie…

El dueño de Kaleido simplemente le otorgó su silencio. Eso era más que suficiente para que la rubia entendiera que algo grande estaba por venir.

[-]

Aún le dolía, y a veces era insoportable siquiera el pensar en él. Solía intentar ocultar su dolor, no le agradaba ver como Mía, Ana e incluso la pequeña Rossetta se desvivían por menguar su ausencia, al final todo iba a ser en vano, él seguiría presente, como una historia inconclusa.

Despegó la vista del frente y echó un vistazo a la playa a su costado. Las estrellas brillaban sobre el inmenso mar, que se extendía hasta donde la vista perdía alcance.

No pasó mucho para que decidiese dar el paseo sobre la arena, se quitó las sandalias lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó hacia la playa.

El viento hacía remolinos con su cabello, agitándolo en toda su extensión, y bajo sus pies la fría arena se colaba entre sus dedos, los movió juguetonamente hasta enterrarlos en su totalidad.

Leon.

Él ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando cerraba los ojos. Él estaba ahí, sonriéndole como siempre… Se mordió los labios al sentir la angustia atrapada en su pecho, y se sintió aún peor cuando llegó a la conclusión de que él no querría que ella siguiese sufriendo por su partida.

"_Te amo."_

Sonrió con tristeza tras recordar sus últimas palabras antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto. Todo pudiese haber sido diferente, nada de esto estuviese pasando, él aún estaría con ella…

Ella no estaría sola…

-¿Sora?...

Estaba tan sumergida en recuerdos y cavilaciones que no escuchó los pasos llegar detrás de ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo, no debía notarlo. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no le importase mucho, él habría de tener sus propios problemas.

-¡Joven Yuri! – Se giró hacia él e intentó sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Es peligroso que vengas sola por aquí… A estas horas esto está muy solitario.- Habló con la mirada puesta en el infinito del mar.

-Pero usted ha sido quien me ha encontrado… - Sonrió observándole atentamente.

-No te esfuerces… - Bajó su rostro chocando el azul cielo contra el avellana. – Se muy bien que esa sonrisa es falsa…

-¿No entiendo? – Señaló confusa mientras sonreía de nuevo.

-¿Acaso se te ha olvidado quién soy? – Estar sometida bajo su mirada la hizo apartar el rostro, revelando la tristeza que estaba ocultando.

-Lo… lo siento…

-Sé que es por él…

Sora levantó la mirada, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los de él con asombro.

-Joven Yuri…

-Si él te viera en este estado… Creo que se odiaría a si mismo… Se odiaría no sólo por hacer llorar a la persona que más amó en este mundo… sino también porque él sería el causante de que una persona tan alegre como tú, derramara lágrimas por él.

Ella bajó de nuevo la mirada, le era imposible seguir viéndole a los ojos y saber lo cierto de sus palabras…

Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, meneándola con suavidad para reconfortarla.

-Discúlpame si fui demasiado rudo.

Ella negó aún con el flequillo sobre sus ojos.

-No, lo que dice… Todo lo que dijo es verdad. Soy tan cobarde que he estado aferrándome a él todo este tiempo,… - Gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a surcar copiosamente su rostro. – Y sé que es injusto incluso para su memoria,… sé que él no se merece que yo le atribuya todo mi sufrimiento… lo sé… y lo he estado intentando ocultar todos estos años… yo… soy de lo peor…

Yuri la tomó por una de las manos y la haló hacia él. No podía verla llorar, no deseaba que aquella chica llorara, no sabiendo que aquella sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía.

-No eres de lo peor… Simplemente eres humana, es normal sentirse así.

Las palabras del rubio fueron tan sinceras que Sora se percató que no sólo lo decía por ella, sino que era como si intentase convencerse de algo más.

-Joven Yuri… Gracias… – Su rostro bañado de lágrimas ahora le sonreía a él con una sonrisa de verdad, lo supo porque sólo esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir un monstruo frente a ella.

Quiso hablar y contestarle que él no se merecía esas palabras, y más viniendo de ella, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir y soltar el abrazo.

Se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la tierra, recibiendo las gracias de una chica a la que había usado como un mero instrumento para poder conseguir sus propósitos egoístas y ambiciosos.

Todo había estado fríamente calculado para sacarle hasta el más mínimo provecho, desde haberla estado vigilándola antes de caer del trampolín en aquella presentación de Romeo y Julieta; Su inesperada aparición en el parque donde ella hacía malabares junto a aquella compañía de jóvenes actores; su inexplicable ayuda para participar en el festival circense… todo había sido una farsa magistralmente armada por él… se sentía egoísta.

Durante mucho tiempo albergó la esperanza de que si él obedecía todo lo que Layla decía, ella tal vez se diese cuenta de que él estaba allí, siempre dispuesto a dar todo por complacerla, viviendo por y para Layla.

-¿Lista para mañana? – Quiso cambiar de tema, no planeaba seguirse hundiendo en su propia culpa.

Notó que Sora dio un leve brinco y apartó la mirada sonrojada. Sonrió ante su reacción y esperó a que ella hablara.

-¿Qué?... No me digas que es por la escena esa… - Volvió a percibir la mirada esquiva de la pelirrosa.

-B-bueno… Yo nunca he hecho ese tipo de escenas… - Tartamudeó sin aún levantar la vista de la pálida arena.

Yuri disfrutaba de aquel momento, siempre había disfrutado, aunque no lo dijese, de ver a Sora sonrojada y mucho más si él era el causante.

-Es una simple escena, no le veo la dificultad… - Observaba de reojo como ella levantaba la mirada y le veía sorprendida.

-Es… es que… - Y la sonrisa autosuficiente del ruso la congeló por completo, él la veía como si viese a través de ella, como si supiese lo que pensaba y…

-Es una escena de cama… - El rubio habló con naturalidad para después soltar una carcajada al ver a una Sora a punto del colapso.

Lo había logrado de nuevo y la había puesto más roja que un tomate.

-¿Usted ya ha hecho ese tipo de actuaciones? – La pelirrosa no supo en que momento pero la curiosidad la invadió y las palabras fluyeron como agua.

El rubio sonrió y dirigió su mirada al frente, clavando sus orbes en las olas que eran arrastradas mar adentro.

-Si,… Con Layla… - Pensó que las palabras acabarían atorándosele en la boca pero no fue así, intentó demostrar naturalidad ante todo, como si Layla no le importase.

El sonido sordo de la arena amortiguando un golpe lo hizo regresar a la realidad, era Sora quien ya se había dejado caer sentada sobre la pálida arena.

-Es una bonita noche. – La pelirrosa supo que debía cambiar el tema.

Sora no era tonta, quizás si despistada, pero no tonta. Desde que le habló en aquel gimnasio el arrastraba una pesada angustia a cuestas, y por más que intentase ocultarlo, ella lo había notado, era imposible no hacerlo, al menos para ella era demasiado evidente.

-Supongo,… - Yuri la observaba sin que ella se percatase. La observaba porque era un enigma ante sus ojos.

Siempre ajena a todo, era un ser difícil de corromper.

-Estoy aquí… ¿Usted sabe, verdad?...

Yuri sonrió, una sonrisa que a ella le agradó.

-Gracias.

Silencio.

Hubo tanto silencio que sólo el romper de las olas contra la playa llenaba ese vacío.

-Sobre hoy… – Yuri retomó la palabra. – Disculpa…

-No hay problema. – Ella sonrió viéndole desde abajo. – Debió tener otros asuntos de improviso...

-Bueno, algo por el estilo.

-¿Sabe?... La señorita Sarah fue quien preparó el pastel… - Yuri estaba sumergido en su voz, escuchándola mientras ella hablaba sin despegar la vista del mar.

Sólo sabía que ella seguía hablando, nada más. Y se limitó a disfrutar de su voz.

-… y es por eso que después Ken nos dijo que el ensayo se iba a cancelar… - Ella detuvo sus palabras cuando escuchó que el reía. – ¿Di-dije algo malo? – No comprendía la reacción del rubio y eso sólo la hacía sonrojar más.

De nuevo la mano del ruso se posó sobre su cabeza.

-No me aburriría contigo a mi lado.

Fue un comentario que hizo que la acróbata tiñera sus mejillas de rojo y desviara la mirada de los ojos azules del ruso.

-Es un cumplido. – Aclaró.

-Gracias.

Y Sora sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien a su lado.

[]  
[]

_NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC._


	4. Más que tu Compañía

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**Más que tu compañía"**

[-]

La mañana cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la chica de los diábolos. El pasar toda la noche viendo películas de terror le había provocado un enorme dolor de cabeza y para rematar aún tenía sueño, aseguró que ni loca volvería a hacerlo. Al menos no mientras el escarmiento le durase.

Arrastró con desgano sus pies en busca de un vaso de agua y vio como Sora abría los ojos perezosamente.

Rosetta había jurado que la japonesa había ido al dormitorio de Mía o Ana para pasar la noche pero, verla tirada incómodamente sobre el sofá la extrañó. No escuchó ni el más mínimo ruido de sus pasos al entrar.

-Hola… - Se restregó los ojos sentándose en el sofá.

-Buenos días – Sora habló con la voz aún adormilada.

-Pensé que tal vez dormirías con las chicas

-No,… me encontré al joven Yuri y estuvimos platicando, no sabíamos que había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando entré eran las dos de la mañana – Sonrió mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre Rosetta.

-¡Hey, Sora despierta! – Intentó sacudirla.

-Mejor voy a por un baño. – Sugirió levantándose con paso tambaleante hacia la ducha.

-¡Sora, no te tardes, por favor! – Exclamó levantando la voz para que le escuchase – ¿Eh?... así que con el joven Yuri… - Sonrió con aquella mirada traviesa, para después dejarse caer de lleno sobre el sofá y dormir un rato más.

[-]

Su mirada estaba perdida entre las gruesas cortinas, que impedían la entrada de la luz a su apartamento. Se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

La habitación a oscuras y el en su soledad sentado como si esperase algo, pero simplemente estaba intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana se había levantado pensando en ella. Sonrió ante lo ilógico que se escuchaba.

Sora.

Su primer pensamiento cuando abrió los ojos fue anhelar su compañía.

Observó el reloj a su costado, debía darse prisa o si no llegaría tarde a los ensayos.

[-]

Recordaba a detalle aquel día, en que se tomaron todos juntos aquella foto, fue justo un mes antes de recibir una oferta de irse a estudiar a París con una beca. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor haberla rechazado, pensó. Así hubiese pasado más momentos junto a Leon o tal vez evitado aquella tragedia, sus labios tomaron una apariencia rígida.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de regresar a Kaleido no la iba a desperdiciar, les demostraría a todos lo que en esos poco más de tres años, de arduo trabajo, había mejorado.

Así es Mey Wong estaba de regreso, y prometía mucho.

Su rostro triunfante se irguió tras salir de su dormitorio con maletas en mano. Era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y apostar todo.

[-]

El espíritu de Kaleido estaba bajo la luz del escenario. Sus manos se abrieron dando lugar a la figura circular que flotaba entre sus manos.

Estiró lentamente el brazo sobre aquella esfera en un intento por aclarar lo que vislumbraba.

-Sagitario… de nuevo se acerca una tormenta, debe de ser precavido si quiere evitar su caída, se está volviendo el centro de atención, eso es my peligroso… –Su ojo visible se agudizó tras presenciar otra constelación de un brillo tenue - Capricornio ha entrado en escena, su brillo que una vez lució apagado está tomando fuerza… ah… ya veo… Tauro aparece rondando Kaleido, estoy seguro que no está dispuesto a darse por vencido.

[-]

Kalos abrió la puerta de su oficina, inconsciente de que alguien le esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

En seguida reconoció quien era ese _alguien_ tras ver su hermosa larga cabellera. Continuó caminando y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Se reclinó levemente esperando a que ella lanzase la primera frase.

-Siento haberme adelantado, no creí que fuese tan temprano.

-No te preocupes por eso, la junta con los patrocinadores terminó mucho antes de lo esperado. Están maravillados con la pareja protagónica,… comentan que es una combinación que nunca se había intentado y han apostado a que será un éxito.

-¿Cuándo firmarán el contrato? – Parecía interesada.

-Dijeron que después de ver la demostración de la obra, y para eso aún tenemos un tiempo considerable.

-Yuri y Sora…

-¿Sucede algo? – Notó que se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

-No – Confirmó - ¿Tienes listo mi contrato? – Cambió drásticamente de tema.

El moreno extendió una larga hoja llena de letras.

-No pienso leerlo, se que eres una de las personas en las que puedo confiar – Habló mientras estampaba su caligrafía en aquel papel.

-Te lo agradezco… A propósito ¿Cuándo llegará Cathie?

-Llegó conmigo y fue directo al escenario, está ansiosa por afinar detalles de la obra, ella igual está emocionada por ver a Sora y a Yuri actuar juntos… como protagonistas.

-Ya veo, eficiencia ante todo – Habló observando de reojo como se le espesaban las palabras a Layla mientras tocaba el tema.

Definitivamente, las cosas entre Layla y Yuri estaban mal.

[-]

Yuri bebía de la botella de agua y escuchaba atento las indicaciones, por no decir gritos, de Cathie.

Sora por su parte seguía saltando enérgicamente sobre el trampolín, había acaparado la atención de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo? – La voz de la pelirroja sonaba demandante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yuri permanecía observando a Sora quien ajena a todo continuaba con su tarea.

-Algo anda mal contigo… - El rubio ahora si le dirigió la mirada.

-Todo anda bien. – Remarcó cada una de sus palabras intentando dejar zanjado el tema.

No contaba con la perseverancia innata de la directora.

-Si es por Layla… despreocúpate, ella no vendrá… no hoy. – Cathie sabía la molestia que ese tema causaba, no sólo para con él sino también a la Hamilton.

Yuri se cruzó de brazos y trató de responder lo más tranquilo posible.

-No veo qué es lo que ella tenga que ver en todo esto. – Su mirada era desviada de nuevo al escenario donde Sora se encontraba. – Eso ya está en el pasado.

-¿En serio? – Retó la mujer. – No lo parece… ni siquiera puedes concentrarte para atrapar a Sora en el trapecio.

El rubio maldijo internamente por ser un idiota. Había olvidado cuán perspicaz era la pelirroja.

-Eso… - La botella que tenía ahora entre sus manos parecía más importante que la conversación. – Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Layla.

Era verdad, llevaba un tiempo record sin pensar en ella. Había estado tan enfrascado en la práctica con Sora que no se percató de que aún quedaba ella como su principal problema.

-¿Crees tener lo suficiente para ser su pareja? – La vista de la directora le indicó que viera a la chica sobre los trapecios. - ¿No crees que es injusto?... Ella ha estado dándolo todo en los ensayos... se ha estado esforzando como nadie más en este escenario…

-Sólo déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

La mujer suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien.

-No eres el Yuri que yo conocí… no aquél que se proponía metas y las superaba a toda costa… Ahora,… estás disperso,… simplemente no estás en condiciones para ser la pareja de Sora.

Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para el ruso.

-Si ese es tu punto de vista.

Trató de sonar inamovible y para ello hizo uso de lo que aún quedaba del antiguo Yuri Killian.

-Puedo apostarte que internamente estás viviendo un confusión de sentimientos… ¿No es así?... Por dentro estás hecho un caos y esa es la principal razón de que no puedas acoplarte a tu pareja…

-No tienes fundamentos para sacar esas conclusiones… eso…

-Ahórrate las excusas, yo sólo digo lo que es evidente, eso ya lo deberías saber. – Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y le indicó que regresase al escenario.

Yuri dejó de lado su orgullo y se dirigió al lado de Sora.

[-]

Se sentó mientras emitía un suspiro sonoro. Estaba agotada, tras no haber parado durante tres horas, el ensayo había sido fulminante a manos de la señorita Cathie.

-Te dejo Sora, tengo que ir a echar un vistazo al guion junto con Mia.

Sora asintió.

-¡Bien chicos, pueden retirarse! ¡Hemos terminado con el ensayo por el día de hoy! – Exclamaba la directora mientras se dirigía a la salida del escenario.

La pelirrosa miró de reojo al rubio a su costado había permanecido callado durante toda la sesión. Además siempre que le miraba se portaba esquivo o demasiado distante.

-¿Joven Yuri? – Frente a él intentó tocarle para llamar su atención.

Él detuvo su mano, mucho antes de que esta llegase a su objetivo. Sora se quejó bajito por la rudeza con que la sostuvo.

-Lo siento. – Yuri se disculpaba, una disculpa que sonó monótona.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Insistió.

El rubio le seguía sosteniendo la muñeca, ahora con más suavidad.

-Estoy bien.

Sora se sostuvo la muñeca donde segundos antes la había apretado.

-¡Usted no está bien!… - Y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si eso borrase lo que segundos antes había dicho. – Usted, no está bien… -Bajó la mirada sonrojada.

Yuri la observó por algunos segundos, segundo que para ella fueron interminables y en los cuales se temía lo peor.

Se veía realmente agotada, pensó.

Con la coleta un poco suelta y algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro.

-Hermosa… - Murmuró. – Te ves hermosa… - Una de sus manos se extendió hacia ella, quién aguardaba confundida.

-Joven Yuri…

Él le tomó la mano que segundos antes había maltratado y mientras la sostenía, recorría las huellas rojas que había dejado, como si su toque las borrase.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame… yo no debí… discúlpame…

Podía haberle dicho que si, no había problema y limitarse a dejar enterrado aquel tema. Pero había algo más fuerte que la impulsó a reaccionar de una manera diferente y no seguir lo que su razón le decía.

Yuri se veía solitario, como ella… y bien que conocía aquél sentimiento.

Sus brazos se acercaron a él, quién aún permanecía sentado, y cobijó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Era lo único que podía hacer… al menos por el momento.

-Cuenta conmigo… ¿Recuerda?... puede confiar en mí…

Lo que le siguió a sus palabras no se lo esperó, pero Yuri la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, acortando aún más la cercanía de ambos.

Sora permanecía estática, sin aun poder procesar lo que pasaba, sus manos ahora sobre los hombros del ruso para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Yuri se deleitaba con la calidez que ella despedía a su tacto y la suavidad de su cuerpo. Eran cosas que jamás había experimentado, y que jamás pensó experimentar en ella.

Sora se sonrojó aún más cuando él la tomó por la cintura para despegarla de él y después aprisionarla de nuevo, ahora ya de pie.

-Gracias… - Le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba contra él. – Fue tan reconfortante que sería malo si me llegase a acostumbrar a ello.

La soltó de a poco y ella le admiró embelesada, sin aún poder dejar de verle a los ojos.

Sus mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo casi armonizando con su cabello hicieron que el ruso sonriera ante la imagen, esta era una mejor forma de disfrutar de aquel sonrojo que tanto le agradaba.

-Sora…

Ella regresó a la realidad y sin poder verle a la cara se resguardó en su pecho. Cómo había podido dejarse llevar y haber disfrutado de aquel momento.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Murmuró hacia ella, pero él lo escuchó claramente.

El la sostuvo como algo frágil, abrazándola contra él, y fue en ese momento que notó que el cabello de la estrella Kaleido se había desatado. Haciendo a un lado los mechones rosas el cuello níveo de la chica lo tentó y sin poder evitarlo, colocó un beso fugaz sobre él.

Ella se mantuvo resguardada en el pecho masculino, aun cuando su piel se erizó ante el tacto, era como estar en paz y protegida.

-No lo sé, - Habló pausadamente aún sobre el hueco del hombro de la acróbata, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – no sé que es lo que sea esto,… pero… es tan agradable y reconfortante… simplemente, no lo pude evitar…

Y ella se aferró a él.

Era su forma de confirmarle que ella también sentía lo mismo.

-Joven Yuri… - Y levantó la mirada buscando el azul de su mirada. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la encontró.

-Creo que siento algo por ti… - Habló sin ser consiente de aún d la magnitud de sus sentimientos, simplemente quería que ella supiera lo que pasaba dentro de él.

Sora asintió sonrojada, algo por dentro la hacía sentir tan alegre que simplemente le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que le podía dar al rubio.


	5. Una Realidad Inevitable

[-]

Un poco tarde esta actualización, pero andaba haciendo algunas modificaciones a mi blog y tomó más tiempo de lo pensado jejeje… así que se los compenso con un capi un poco más largo… el siguiente lo subiré tal vez mañana o a más tardar el sábado.

ENJOY IT.

**_[]...-...[]_**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**Una Realidad Inevitable"**

_**-A los ecos de palabras sabias...-**_**  
**

[-]**  
**

Una cruel risa escapó de sus labios finamente decorados con un tono violáceo. Se había imaginado tantas veces esa misma reacción, pero simplemente no podía contener sus carcajadas, Sora, a pesar de haber cambiado físicamente, seguía siendo hasta cierto punto tan ingenua como siempre. Pero lo que May tenía que admitir es que esos años fuera de Kaleido empezaban hacer estragos en ella, ahora, se sentía ajena a aquel legendario escenario. Como si fuese una novata que aún se estuviese aventurando a su primera oportunidad.

Sonrió ante aquellos pensamientos, que tonta, debía evitar a toda costa ese tipo de sensaciones si es que en verdad quería desplazar a Sora.

Kalos tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de su oficina, frente a May. Se acomodó los lentes y con el movimiento de su mano le indicó a Sora que también lo hiciese. Confundida obedeció y se sentó junto a la pelinegra, quien le echó una rápida mirada cual ella notó y acto reflejo le sonrió, notando aún cierta hostilidad de su parte.

-Has llegado en buen momento, Sora – Habló May sin siquiera verla - ¿No es así Kalos?

-…May… bi-bienvenida… - Sonrió intentando penetrar aquella dura máscara en la pelinegra.

-…lo que tú digas – Restó importancia a sus palabras – Kalos… ¿Podemos ir al grano?

-Bien – El jefe de Kaleido tomó la carpeta en la mesa frente a él, y de ella seleccionó unas cuantas hojas que extendió a la acróbata de mirada azabache – Firma en las líneas marcadas con una cruz – Habló con aquel su tono serio.

-Veamos… -Las sostuvo entre sus delicados dedos - es perfecto… - Exclamó después de echar un rápido vistazo a todo el contrato – Eres una persona de palabra… - Añadió mientras movía con agilidad el bolígrafo, sellando aquel convenio.

-Te prometí que cuando regresaras de aquel colegio tendrías un contrato en nuestra obra más próxima… pero, si lo que te interesa es quedarte más tiempo, cuando finalice la temporada, podría arreglar uno nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece, Sora?... ¿Te gustaría que me quedase? – Cuestionó intimidando a la peli rosa con aquella sonrisa "amigable".

-… ¡Por supuesto! – Soltó después de una breve pausa.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, ya verás, será como en los viejos tiempos – Su mano se precipitó sobre su cabeza para revolverle los cabellos.

-Veo que a pesar del tiempo se llevan mucho mejor – Intervino Kalos quien se había dirigido hacia su escritorio – Eso facilitará mucho las cosas.

-¡Así es! – Soltó una estruendosa carcajada, como las que le caracterizaban.

-Entonces, Sora, te pediré que pongas a May al tanto de todo los avances en la obra… ah, casi lo olvido, primero muéstrale los cambios en las instalaciones de Kaleido y sus gimnasios – Tomó asiento en su sofá – Sé que es trabajo de la directora y miembros del staff, pero todos andan demasiado ocupados con el montaje de la escenografía.

-¡No hay problema, Jefe! – Enérgica como siempre obedeció, a pesar de sentir que May la escudriñaba con la mirada.

[-]

Yuri había descendido del trapecio, se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello y se dispuso a salir del gimnasio.

Un vistazo a su reloj le indicó que había terminado poco más temprano de lo normal, algo raro en él, que siempre llevaba un estricto control de su rutina.

Decidió restarle importancia y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir lo más pronto posible, pero le fue imposible, ya que sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de alguien. Intentó recobrar el equilibrio antes de caer, pero aquella persona se fue sobre él, frustrando su intento de evitar irse al frío suelo.

En un segundo, su mente se detuvo y su sangre se espeso a más no poder.

Sentía que sus movimientos se volvían torpes, y claro que no era para tomarlo de menos, aquel encuentro lo había sorprendido con la defensa baja, vulnerable.

Layla, era Layla con quien había chocado.

Su corazón parecía intentar latir con toda la velocidad que el momento le permitía, pero el espesor que sentía en todo su cuerpo lo mantuvo estático, con ella sobre él, en una posición algo incómoda.

Ella por su parte había fijado su mirada a un costado, sobre el piso de madera, evitando la aguda mirada del rubio. Layla se mantuvo congelada sin poder moverse, necesitaba reacomodar todos sus sentimientos, que ahora estaban más revueltos que su cabello. Pero, vaya escusa, lo que ella quería era permanecer cerca de él tanto tiempo como fuese posible.

Se sintió tonta tras percatarse de la verdad en sus pensamientos, y eso la hizo regresar a la indudable realidad.

-Yuri… - Su cuerpo parecía tener planes diferentes a su razón y es que aquellos ojos azules comenzaban a sucumbir contra los celestes del ruso. Sentía perder control sobre sus acciones.

-… - Él se limitó a permanecer incrédulo ante aquella tentadora escena. Layla estaba sonrojada y le miraba intensamente ¿Acaso había algo mejor?

-…yo no… Yuri… - La distancia entre ambos parecía ser eterna frente a los lentos movimientos de la rubia y Layla podía sentir como a cada latido de su corazón, perdía el control de sus reacciones y a consecuencia, de sus acciones.

Y entonces, no supo cómo o que la impulsó en ese instante, pero sus labios se entregaron desesperadamente a Yuri, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido hipnotizado por sus ojos.

Sintió la boca de la rubia, sobre sus labios, clamar con desespero que él le correspondiera, fue ahí que ella acabó con todo lo que a él le quedaba de prudencia.

Yuri desencadenó en aquel beso toda la pasión que profesaba por ella.

Sus bocas luchaban ansiosas por mucho más contacto. Él había colocado su mano tras la nuca de la oji azul para acercarla hacia él, y esta le correspondía acortando la cercanía de sus cuerpos con ambas manos aferradas a cada hombro.

Ambos, por alguna razón, intentaban detener el tiempo que segundos antes deseaban que fluyera con la rapidez del agua, ahora suplicaban desde sus adentros que cada segundo se alargase en la eternidad.

Sus lenguas a cada roce hacían mucho más íntimo su contacto. Abriéndose paso en la boca de la rubia, a Yuri… nada le importaba… sólo tenerla a ella… justo como ahora… estaba seguro… no quería nada más… na…

-Y aquí, es el nuevo gi… - Sora había entrado de lleno por la puerta al otro extremo junto con aquella pelinegra, de la cual no recordaba su nombre, y aquella niña francesa, que si su memoria no le fallaba se llamaba Rosetta.

El silencio arrasó con todo movimiento en los presentes, hasta que Sora, con evidente incomodidad, tomó a las chicas por el brazo y las sacó de aquel lugar. Regresó y con una reverencia algo más parecida a un signo de que tenía miedo, se disculpó…

-Sora, esto es… no… - Yuri no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablar, y cuando las hallaba sonaban peor de lo que ella había visto.

-Sora… - La rubia que ahora estaba sentada a un costado del ruso intentó llamarla pero se resignó, evitando su mirada.

La japonesa se irguió desde aquella pose de reverencia y sonrió, intentando hacer de menos aquel incidente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a rápidas zancadas salió de la habitación.

-Yuri – Habló Layla quien permanecía con una mano presionando sobre su pecho – me voy, es lo mejor… – Salió cual rayo por la puerta por donde había entrado sin dejar rastro de su presencia, tal cual había hecho Sora.

Y ahora estaba sólo, como en un principio, sólo, y lo peor era que algo dentro de él le decía que debía darle una buena explicación a Sora lo más pronto posible.

Recordó la expresión en el rostro de la peli rosa al momento de salir, y la culpa volvió a caerle de lleno.

Era en vano el haberse jurado no volver a hacerle daño, por más que lo intentase, de alguno u otra manera, todo volvía a su origen, y él no podía negar que su naturaleza era dañar todo lo que tocase.

[-]

-¿Sora?... está…

-¡Sí, no se preocupen! – Interrumpió a la chica francesa y se giró sobre sí enmarcando una amplia sonrisa mientras evitaba detener el paso.

-¡Sora! – El grito de May pareció acaparar la atención - ¡No finjas! – Su estruendosa voz pareció calar los oídos de la acróbata de ojos avellana – Fue tan obvio… por supuesto que no estás bien – Su voz volvió a un volumen normal, reflejando algo de preocupación.

-N-no… - El volumen de sus palabras descendió súbitamente al igual que la pelinegra – May… no… - Falló en su tonto intento por negar lo que para las chicas frente a ella era más que evidente.

-Sora… tú ám…

-¡No! – Calló de nuevo a Rosetta – Claro que no… Imposible...- Pronunció lo último para sí, sin que ella misma se lo creyera.

Ambas pudieron notar melancolía en su mirada, haciendo inevitable para ellas aceptar que, aquella joven comenzába a sentir mucho más que amistad por aquél ruso, y ahora luchaba por salir, hiriéndola en el intento.

[-]

Entró con rapidez sorprendente a aquella pequeña sala, sus ojos buscan con desesperación y su respiración ponía en evidencia por cuánto tiempo lo había estado haciendo.

Sin mediar explicación alguna se dirigió a paso firme dónde Mía y Ana.

Ambas chicas simplemente expresaron confusión.

-¿Han visto a Sora?

-N-no...

-Se supone fue con May…para mostrarle las instalaciones – Aclaró Ana algo intimidada por la mirada amenazadora del rubio.

-¿Pa-pasó algo? – Mia se preocupó.

-No… olvídenlo – Se retiró sin más, dejando a ambas algo confundidas.

Caminó, aumentando la velocidad a cada paso, simplemente no podía encontrarla, había buscado en todos los lugares posibles, y a pesar de ello, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Y comenzó a desesperarse, tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes y explicarle...lo que había visto...

¿Cómo le explicaría si todo lo que había visto era simplemente la verdad?...

Cerró con fuerza lo ojos y trató de poner en prioridad encontrar a Sora, y de ahí en adelante todo surgiría sobre la marcha.

No podía encontrar una explicación suficiente a su reacción, muy bien podría haberlo dejado para después, al fin y al cabo tendrían que volverse a ver, pero,... tal parece que la necesitaba. Junto a él, con él, daba igual, quería verla y eso era todo lo que su mente podía entender.

Era un imbécil, tenía que arruinarlo magistralmente, sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Era tan evidente que ella también estaba sintiendo algo por él, lo pudo ver, y aun así, pudo ceder ante la resencia de layla entre sus brazos. No se lo podía perdonar, él mismo podía reconocer, que lo que le había hecho, era demasiado.

Se maldijo, y por último pudo sentir arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, la había ilusionado, aún con Layla en su corazón, había osado acercarse a Sora, y hacerle creer que lo que ambos sentían era mutuo, cuando amaba por mucho más a Layla.

Simplemente no podía entender porque, tan fácil era fingir que no había pasado nada y simplemente dejar de lado aquel incidente, o tal vez intentar ir mas lejos con aquella rubia, pero algo quizás se había impregnado en su conciencia y le impedía olvidarse de Sora.

Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que le quedaba del pasado era un remanente de sobras de aquel antiguo acróbata orgulloso que alguna vez fue. El Gran Yuri Killian, que conseguía lo que quería al precio que tuviese que pagar, se había perdido entre tantos recuerdos, y había encontrado su final, en la mirada color ámbar de Sora. 

[-]

La japonesa acompañó a la actual campeona del festival circense hasta lo que sería su nueva habitación, y después de que Rosetta se retiró, se dispuso a imitarla.

-Si regresé, es porque esta vez quiero vencerte ¿Sabes?

Sora la escuchó, pero no entendió el motivo de sus palabras.

-Es por eso que, si quieres hacerme frente, debes estar al cien por ciento – Aclaró May – ...Puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites – Continuó, aplacando un poco su orgullo – ¡No me mal interpretes!... sólo quiero ser amable, lo usual. - Intentó endurecer, lo cual no logró, su mirada.

-Sí May. Muchas gracias – Sonrió ante el gesto "amable" de su "rival" – Nos vemos.

Se retiró dejando a sus espaldas a la chica de ojos aceitunados, quien permaneció en el marco de la puerta hasta que vio descender a Sora por las escaleras y perderla de vista.

[-]

¡Sora! – La voz a sus espaldas le heló todo el cuerpo - ¡Sora! – Escuchó repetir y se detuvo en seco sin voltear. Porque no quería tener que enfrentarlo. – Sora… necesito… necesito hablar contigo – Intentó calmar su respiración agitada.

-¿Sobre qué, joven Yuri? – Ahora se encontraba encarando al rubio, fingiendo una sonrisa, aquellas que se le dan muy bien. - No creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos que hablar.

- Necesito que me escuches... - Se serenó. Aún con la respiración agitada, intentó sonar firme.

La pelirrosa se quedó estática, meditando por unos segundos, que fueron eternos, para finalmente abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y darle paso al joven acróbata.

La plática se iba a desarrollar con ambos en el pequeño comedor, Yuri sentado a la mesa y Sora, quien había buscado la escusa perfecta para no mirar al rubio, preparaba un poco de té.

-No era mi intención... que vieras aquella escena...–No pudo esperar y comenzó a hablar. - ...Fue un impulso... Las cosas...

-Entiendo perfectamente, joven Yuri... No hay necesidad de que viviese hasta aquí para hablar... – Sora le salió al paso antes de que continuase.

-No, no es así, no lo entiendes… - Intentó rebatir lo dicho por la peli rosa.

-Entiendo – Remarcó la palabra. – Entiendo que usted ame a la señorita Layla – Las palabras le supieron más amargas de lo que imaginó, y la pregunta que se hacía así misma era... ¿Cuándo pasó todo y no se percató?... Era imposible que ella estuviese sientiendo aquello por el ruso, era... tan extraño, tan imposible... Bajó la mirada y se sintió tonta, de nuevo, tonta por ponerse en evidencia – Y entiendo que no es necesario que me dé una explicación por algo que no me incumbe. - Lo último lo dirigió para sí misma, tenía que poner pies en tierra y aceptar que era tan ilógico lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Sora… - Murmuró de pie junto a la mesa... ¿Qué es lo que seguía?...– La amo... o es lo que creo sentir,... pero también estás tú... – Intentó contenerse.

La pelirrosa, seguía al borde del fregadero, intentando evitar a Killian, dándole la espalda.

-Joven Yuri… - Sus palabras se arremolinaban en su garganta y aquel llanto que había estado conteniendo inevitablemente estalló – No haga más difícil las cosas… todo está claro… - Secó sus lágrimas copiosamente con el dorso de sus manos.

Fue entonces que el ruso, sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos... y el motivo era él.

Culpa... la culpa lo paralizó por algunos había hecho lo que había querido, sin consideraciones ni reparos... y ahora... aquella chica... le impedía hacer y deshacer las cosas a placer.

Por otra parte, Sora no podía detener sus propias lágrimas, quería huir, esconderse, cualquier cosa menos permanecer en presencia del ojiazul, y cuando lo menos pensó, las manos del rubio se aferraron a los costados de su cadera, apegándola más a él, y evitando que ella escapase en su insistente forcejeo.

Y de pronto, todo rastro de resistencia, desapareció de la acróbata.

Yuri, aprovechó ese momento para terminar de reodearle la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la otra, despejar el cuello de la ojiavellana, primero dando pequeños roces con sus labios, hasta terminar ascendiendo al lóbulo de la oreja, Sora se estremeció y dió un respingo, cuando sintió su aliento contra la oreja izquierda.

El remendaría todo lo que había hecho, era una promesa,...

Tal vez Sora era lo que tanto necesitaba, tal vez ella era el bálsamo que tanto había anhelado... y quizás ella fuese quién lo ayudara a lidiar con los demonios del pasado.

Porque si algo tenía claro es que, no sólo quería protegerla, su corazon parecía comenzara a amarla...

[-]

[-]

Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews, no saben cuento me motivan a continuar con el fic, mil gracias…

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX. CAP. HABRÁN MÁS SORPRESAS jejejeje *Risa malévola*

Y RECUERDEN. ESPERO SUS REVIEW Y CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA QUE TENGAN PARA CON EL FIC. BYE, NOS VEMOS. .


	6. Forzada Remembranza

[-]

Hi! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y como las deudas son contratos de honor XD aquí les va este capítulo, en el cual me ha vuelto súbitamente la inspiración, espero sea de su agrado. En lo personal me gusto más que el anterior, que salió un poco rebuscado, así que puede que edite el cap 4, para mejorar un poco la narrativa, eso sin perder el hilo central del capitulo.

**-Danuzkito**, estoy de acuerdo contigo! Layla es despreciable, sin embargo tendremos que incluirla en el fic, ya sabes, es la salsa de las papas, bueno, más bien la sal… la salsa vendría siendo algo así como un buen _lemon_ (XP). Ah! Y respecto a Leon, como ya esta desgraciadamente en otra vida, o eso parece al menos en este fic, aparecerá sólo en recuerdos (u_u)… oh, por cierto ¿mencione que odio a Layla? Aunque no lo parezca, si la odio y de a mucho.

Ok… basta de tonteras… _enjoy it!_

**[-]…..-…..[-]**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Forzada Remembranza"**

[-]**  
**

Salió de la habitación a paso lento. En su mente las imágenes, aromas y sensaciones de todo lo ocurrido se mezclaban; la mirada de Layla emanando pasión, y el sutil aroma a fresas de la piel de Sora.

Se recriminó una y otra vez, tantas como le eran posibles… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?... ¿Acaso no le había bastado con verla salir corriendo del gimnasio?... ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a buscarle?... Debió haberse simplemente alejado de ella, esa era la excusa perfecta. Poner una barrera entre ambos hasta tener una mejor percepción de sus propios sentimientos.

No quería lastimarla… ya no más… pero ¿Qué acaso no le haría más daño alejándose?...

No, era imposible… Por el contrario, sería un favor que le hiciese, un favor que le traería de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

-Yuri… - La voz que le llamo sonó apagada. Casi podía atreverse a decir que… temerosa – Necesitamos hablar…

-Hm… - Asintió mientras abría con desgano la portezuela del copiloto – Sube.

-Vamos a tú apartamento… - Sugirió una vez dentro del auto – Mi padre llegó de Inglaterra y está quedándose en casa – Agregó tras sentir la mirada incómoda del rubio. Quién en seguida captó que un encuentro para con el padre de la oji azul, en esas condiciones, era algo preferentemente descartable.

-Si – Encendió el motor, para salir en dirección hacia el este de la ciudad.

Lo único que acompañaba el trayecto era el sonido del carro, rompiendo la brisa marina, al pasar por el puente y las luces, que por la velocidad, se asemejaban a pequeños cometas, atravesando aquel cielo carente de estrellas.

El auto se estacionó justo frente aquel enorme complejo. Los grandes ventanales de los apartamentos reflejaban las luces, con las cuales la ciudad vibraba cada noche.

Yuri echó una mirada hacia la rubia, ella permanecía a un costado del automóvil, como si los pies se hubiesen pegado al duro pavimento.

-Es por aquí… - Exclamó después de observarla por un breve momento. Ella le siguió sin emitir sonido alguno. Se detuvieron justo frente al ascensor, y tras llegar al piso catorce caminaron unos cuantos pasos – Entra… - Al abrir la puerta, él se apartó para darle paso.

Layla se adentró a aquella habitación con la lentitud de una anciana, al parecer aún le costaba estar en presencia del rubio, después de lo ocurrido.

-No ha cambiado nada… - Habló con nostalgia en su voz. El rubio notó aquello y se limitó a asentir con la mirada puesta en la ciudad, la cual se podía admirar bastante bien desde ese piso – ¿Lo recuerdas? – La pregunta sonó vaga, perdiéndose en los recovecos de todo el lugar, como un susurro – Aún duele ¿Verdad? – ¿Acaso hablaba consigo misma?... cada palabra que pronunciaba se disipaba con rapidez increíble en toda la habitación, tal que hasta el mismísimo viento envidiaría esa habilidad.

-Ah… te refieres a aquello… - Su respuesta sonó más a un descubrimiento que a una afirmación.

-Es obvio… ambos queremos tratar de olvidar – Intervino tras escuchar la voz del joven frente a ella.

-Olvidar – Disfrutó pronunciar la palabra en toda su extensión, como sí la analizara detenidamente – No, Layla… me parece que te equivocas – Al fin fue capaz de soltar una oración aceptable, o al menos lo fue, tomando en cuenta los monosílabos con que se había expresado hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué?...

-Pues… - Ahogó una pequeña risa – Eso es imposible. – Aclaró en pocas palabras.

-Entonces tú aún…

-Sí. – Cortó de un tajo la afirmación que la rubia estaba a punto de pronunciar – No lo niego. – Una pausa prosiguió a aquella declaración.

-Yuri… - Las esperanzas, aletargadas en los rincones de su corazón, se reavivaron al escucharle.

-¿Sabes?... después de tu partida, todo cambió… - Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su inmutable semblante –…creí perdido todo, hasta la felicidad,… y después, intenté engañarme, esperando con ansias el día en que yo me creyera toda esa basura inventada… claro,… funcionó… pero uno es humano, y si hay una cosa que nos afecte, esa es sin duda el tiempo – Ni él podía creer la fluidez con la que estaba siendo capaz de hablar sobre el tema – Regresé a Kaleido, primer error… - De apoco iba girando su cuerpo, hasta que pudo enfrentar la mirada de Layla – no estaba en mis planes, pero Kalos apareció justo en el momento en que toda la farsa estaba a punto de desmoronarse y sin pensar acepté,… supongo que lo usé como una especie de escape. – La última oración la pronunció más para sí, como una especie de afirmación mental. – El acercamiento con Sora, segundo error... – Los ojos de Layla parecieron afilarse, poniendo mucha más atención en aquel pequeño monólogo. – Creí oportuno estrechar lazos con aquellos a los que, en un pasado, herí sólo por mi ambición,… y ahí estaba ella, en el lugar indicado, en el momento oportuno. Era como una tonta coincidencia, ella también había perdido a alguien importante – Una risa discreta se filtro por sus labios entreabiertos – Sin embargo, las cosas se fueron de mi control, sin caer en cuenta, ella me fue atrapando, cada vez más y más... tan natural en ella…

-Te has enamorado... – La voz de Layla salió firme, por primera vez en toda su plática.

-Supongo… pero…

-Te has enamorado… - Entono de nuevo, pero con mayor seguridad – Estoy afirmando. – Ambos callaron durante varios segundos. Layla por primera vez, sentía cierta la probabilidad de perderle – Aún así… - Dudó antes de continuar – aquel beso… fue tan real, y... me correspondiste.

-Ese fue mi tercer error. – Exclamó como si ella hubiese dado justo en el clavo. – Haber dejado la guardia baja frente a ti me dio a saber que aún sigues enterrada en mi piel… pero, Sora… ella también ha comenzado a entrar en mi,... – Un chasquido producto del enojo dio a entrever que estaba realmente enojado, y Layla sabía demasiado bien que cuando el reaccionaba así, era por sentirse acorralado.

-Te hice daño, lo sé… - Le encaró con valentía -… pero, a pesar de que quise negarlo durante todos estos años… no fue suficiente… - Se irguió y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, sólo para quedar frente al ruso – No me daré por vencida. – Aseveró con la determinación desbordándole por las pupilas – Lucharé… - El dorso de su mano hizo una suave caricia en la mejilla del acróbata – Incluso contra ella… porque sé que aunque lo neguemos, estamos hechos uno para con el otro – El seguía impasible ante su tacto, no debía reflejar debilidad frente a ella, no mientras tuviese tantos sentimientos a flor de piel.

Layla tomó de un solo tirón su bolso sobre el sofá y caminó con seguridad renovada corriendo por sus venas.

-¿A tú casa? – Atinó a decir él, quién aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-Sí… claro, si no es mucha molestia – Su tono del principio se modificó a uno más amable.

-Hm, no empieces con eso – Advirtió ante lo forzada que resulto su aparente modestia.

[-]

Rosetta y May entraron con enormes bolsas bajo el brazo. La castaña avanzó con cautela y tras agitar el brazo, en señal de aprobación, May entró imitando su sigilo. La chica de ojos aceitunados caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, evitando hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y pudo corroborar que la dueña del dormitorio aún seguía bajo el letargo nocturno.

Ambas tomaron asiento junto a la diminuta mesa de centro en el recibidor, y la preocupación no demoró en hacer presencia.

-¿Y si hablamos con ella? – Opinó Rosetta aún con el vaso de agua, que minutos antes se sirvió.

-No lo sé. Es probable que aún esté algo suceptible... – Advirtió con los brazos cruzados – Genial... justo cuando Sora necesita dar el máximo, se entromete Killian... – Si desde antes no tragaba al rubio, ahora mucho menos lo podría ver. Se recostó completamente aparragándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- ¡Me tiene harta! – La puerta azotó estrepitosamente contra la pared, sobresaltando a las dos chicas sentadas en la sala.

-Silencio – Dijo en un murmuro Rosetta, recriminando a Ana con la mirada.

-Uf… aún duerme… - Intervino May, quien acababa de echar un vistazo a la peli rosa – Si que tiene el sueño pesado.

-Ni que lo digas, más bien fue toda la conmoción de ayer – La chica de los diábolos exhaló mientras hablaba, llevándose una mano al rostro, en señal de angustia.

-¿Ayer? – Ana preguntó sin dar tiempo a que le explicaran.

-Sí, ayer… - La pelinegra aclaró con un poco de desesperación ¡Que acaso no notaron la extraña ausencia de su "amiga"! Suspiró resignada, vaya que Sora no necesitaba enemigas, con esas tres _bufonas_ tenía ¡Y hasta de sobra!

-No me digan – Mia extendió la mano frente a Roseta – Yuri tiene parte en todo eso ¿O me equivoco? - ¡Bingo!... no por nada May creía que de todas ella, la escritora era la que poseía más intuición y sentido común.

-Okay… cuenten todo ¡Y a detalle! – Añadió finalmente, amenazando con el dedo a aquel par, que parecía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

[-]

Extendió el periódico en un movimiento brusco, justo en la página que Sarah le había señalado. Su rostro triunfante leía pausadamente aquel enunciado en primera página `La pareja estrella de Kaleido, un triunfal regreso a los escenarios´. Sonrió.

Cuando Sarah entró, minutos antes, con aquel papel estrujado entre sus manos, pensó que tal vez se trataba de otras de esas famosas _gangas_, en las que ofrecían todo un paquete de entrenamiento, eso sí casi siempre con manual incluido, en alguna de esas estrambóticas artes marciales que a ella tanto le encantaba practicar. A su parecer no eran más que un fetiche, cortesía de su linda novia.

Toda suposición la desechó justo cuando, con torpes intentos, desplegó la primera portada. En la foto estaban Yuri y Layla, el recuerdo le vino en una milésima de segundo. Sólo con ver aquellos dos rostros de jóvenes inexpertos, podía asegurar que se trataba de la premiación en el festival circense.

-¿Y bien?... – Sarah aún permanecía apoyada sobre el escritorio, reclinada ligeramente. Esperaba con expectación el veredicto de su _querido_ Kalos.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – Se acomodó los lentes oscuros.

-Mmm… ¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso no estás contento? – Insistía de nuevo. Sí, claro que estaba contento, ella lo sabía, pero de vez en cuando no vendría a mal demostrar algo de entusiasmo, bueno al menos un entusiasmo más notorio que una simple sonrisa, y un rápido acomodo de sus eternos lentes de sol.

-Jum… - Suspiró viéndola con la cabeza echada hacia un costado – Si que eres difícil… - Profirió con falso enojo. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa traviesa, seguida de un beso fugaz.

-Gruñón.

[-]

-Hum… ya me temía algo de esa magnitud.

-Sí… apenas le vimos entrar, notamos que algo andaba mal – Mía completó el comentario de Ana.

-Y eso no es todo… - Rosetta hizo una pausa - …él, parece estar enamorado al mismo tiempo de la señorita Layla – Lo último lo dijo con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-¡Hombres! – Intervino May desde el sillón en la sala, en el cual ella estaba demasiado cómoda, desparramada por completo por todas sus anchas.– ¿Qué no les basta con una mujer?… ¡No, claro que no! – Las manos de Rosetta le indicaban que bajase el volumen de su voz – Si pudiesen, apuesto a que se echarían a la bolsa todas las que se cruzasen por sus ojos – El tono de su voz bajó, pero sin perder la exasperación en sus palabras.

-Bueno, el joven Yuri no es así, nunca ha demostrado ser así – Mia intentó defender al acróbata.

-Es verdad – Ana la respaldó – Aunque por otro lado, es tan increíble que Sora se halla enamorado de él, y viceversa.

-A mí no me lo parece del todo – Rosetta se introdujo de nuevo a la conversación – Después de haber visto cómo ella se enamoró de Leon,… – Sentía que hablaba con imprudencia, sin embargo continuó – y este le correspondía, creo que no es tan… malo, bueno, supongo que no es tan malo que ella intente algo con el joven Yuri…

Las presentes pestañearon incrédulas ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Quince o Dieciséis?... Bueno, poco importaba, ya que con la madurez que habló, bien podría pasar por una joven de veintitantos.

-Rosetta tiene razón – Ana le revolvió el cabello en un tierno gesto, dándole a entender que apoyaba su punto de vista – Si Sora ama a Yuri… debemos apoyarla, somos sus amigas.

[-]

El insistente sonar del teléfono lo hizo caminar hacia su escritorio, tomó el auricular y con el clásico saludo de ´Escenario Kaleido´ atendió con toda la cortesía, clásica de él cuando se trataba de negocios.

-Señor Kalos ¿No es así?... – Una sutil voz femenina contestó al otro lado.

-Así es ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

-Mmm… bueno, me gustaría… ser parte de su elenco.

-En ese caso, tenemos audiciones programadas, basta con echar un vistazo a la cartelera de Kaleido.

-¡Oh!... – La voz exclamó sorpresa ante lo dicho por Kalos – Pensé que tal vez habría algo de consideración para la hermana de uno de sus ex acróbatas.

-¿Hermana? – Kalos ahora si lucía confundido.

-¡Ah, disculpe no me presenté como debería!... mi nombre es Sophie Oswald.

-¿Qué? – Kalos sostuvo rígidamente el auricular – Señorita, no quiero sonar grosero, pero… me temo que la persona que dice ser… ella falleció hace más de cinco años.

-¡No, se equivoca…! – La voz sonó tan convincente de lo que decía - ¡Puedo ir a Kaleido, así usted corroborará que es verdad! – Añadió en un intento desesperado.

-Bien – Aseveró – Entonces aquí le espero, mañana, a las ocho de la mañana… sea puntual, por favor.

-Sí… ¡muchas gracias, ya verá que no miento!

-Nos vemos.

La llamada finalizó y Kalos permaneció aún de pie junto a su escritorio ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso una de esas bromas de mal gusto?... Esperaba que no fuese así, si no, el cabecilla de aquello moriría estrangulado entre sus implacables manos.

Por otro lado, si todo esto resultaba cierto… ¿No se suponía que Sophie había muerto? Al menos, eso era lo que había escuchado ¿Leon, habría mentido?...

Tomó asiento en su enorme sillón tras su escritorio y apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. Intentó buscarle pies y cabeza a aquella situación, pero simplemente le era imposible concebir que estuviese ocurriendo. Si llegara a ser, en verdad, la verdadera Sophie… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sora?... Y sobretodo ¿Qué haría Yuri?

[-]

[-]

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

¿Qué pasará con la aparición de la supuesta Sophie? ¿Layla dispuesta a todo? ¿Yuri y Sora entrenando a solas? ¿Nuevos miembros en el elenco?

NO SE LO PIERDAN. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON SUGERENCIAS Y CUALQUIER OTRA REGAÑIZA. AH Y TAMBIEN COMENTARIOS.

BYE. .


	7. Forzada Remembranza II

**Ahora sí, disculpen por la tardanza, aquí les traigo este capítulo que nos coloca en el inició de todos los conflictos.**

**[-]…..-…..[-]**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Remembranza Forzada II"**

Y continuó recostado a todo el largo de aquel sofá, con una mano tras su cabeza, y a su lado, sobre la mesa de centro, lo acompañaba una copa de vino tinto a medio tomar. Su rostro se giró a su costado, centrando sus pupilas sobre el líquido color púrpura, y sonrió con amargura.

Aún recordaba aquellos diminutos fragmentos de los momentos junto a Layla

…

_Cinco años atrás._

El apacible viento de una tarde veraniega entraba por la pequeña alcoba del apartamento y armonizando con las tonalidades rojizas, que se estampaban en el inmenso cielo, daban un toque enigmático a los recovecos de todo el lugar.

Dos siluetas se abrían paso entre los tenues destellos de un sol a punto de fallecer, unidos en un constante abrazo sobre aquella cama. La fresca brisa les rodeaba, despertando de a poco a una de las siluetas que se acomoda con movimientos pausados, hasta quedar sobre su costado, observando atentamente a quien se encontraba a la izquierda.

-Pensé que aún dormías – La rubia habló con voz moderada. Una mano se precipito sobre sus mechones dorados.

-No,... no he dormido para nada – El volumen de la otra persona fue suave, pero suficiente para que ella le escuchara. Su cuerpo bañado por los rayos del sol atrajo la total atención del chico.

-Hm… Yuri eres un mentiroso… Siempre dices eso – Sus ojos celestes mostraron falsa recriminación.

-Y tú nunca me crees – Contestó, para después tomar a la ojiazul por la nuca y atraerla en un dulce beso, truncando las palabras que estaban por salir - ¿Satisfecha? – No hubo respuesta más que una ligera sensación de unos labios contra los suyos, y la abrazó.

…

-Y ahora también está Sora… - Llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente y cerró los ojos, todo sus sentimientos estaban completamente hechos un desastre

[-]

Movió lentamente su café y observó de reojo al moreno, que tenía la mirada extraviada en algún punto de la entrada a su despacho. Y recordó que el ambiente que le rodeaba, era similar al de aquella vez.

…

_Dos años atrás._

Los teléfonos sonaban uno tras otro, y sin darse abasto, una rubia de rizada cabellera, anotaba a garabatos lo que parecía ser una interminable lista. Sus ojos no se despegaban ni un segundo de aquellas hojas, anotando atentamente todo lo que ella consideraba necesario.

-Bien… sí – Caligrafió un nombre – no se preocupe… claro… sí… sí – Después le siguió un número telefónico – Que tenga un excelente día, gracias – Y de nuevo entraba otra, y otra. Hasta que finalmente, el ya fastidioso timbre, dejó de sonar. Suspiró aliviada y le echó un vistazo a todo lo que había anotado.

-¿Cómo te fue? – El moreno entraba con una carpeta entre manos. Ella levantó lo que sostenía y se lo entregó – Mh… veamos... – Revisó la siguiente hoja… silencio… más silencio.

-¿Algo anda mal?

-…No… - Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella se acercó para visualizar lo que lo mantenía absorto – El señor Hamilton… ¿Llamó?... – Exigió saber. Que aquel magnate hablase a Kaleido era sumamente raro y las veces que lo había hecho, las podía contar con la palma de una mano.

-Em… sí… pero no dejó ni un recado, quería hablar contigo personalmente – Le miró con incertidumbre. La atmósfera de Kalos comenzaba a emitir preocupación, y él siendo un experto en controlar tales emociones, la ponía de nervios - ¿Qué sucede?

-Me temo que nada bueno – La miró por primera vez a los ojos – Voy a llamarle… - Marcó pausadamente cada uno de los números. La secretaria le contestó y tras identificarse, enlazó la llamada a la línea personal del Sr. Hamilton.

-Diga.

-Sr. Hamilton… Me informaron de su llamada ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Kalos Eido, esperaba tú llamada. Sé que el llamar a Kaleido no es algo común en mí, pero, bueno, ese no es el punto. Mi intención va más allá ¿Sabes?... Negocios.

-Le escucho.

-Últimamente, me han llegado extraños rumores.

-¿Rumores?... Señor Hamilton ¿Podría ser un poco más claro? – Cuestionó con incredulidad fingida.

-Es sobre Yuri, Yuri Killian. –Continuó tras una pausa - Me he enterado de que planeas llamarlo a Kaleido ¿Es acaso cierto? Verás, no es que tenga algo contra el chico, pero, no me gustaría que volviese a… distraer a Layla – Trató de sonar discreto – Mi hija actualmente lleva una carrera exitosa como actriz y, no me gustaría que él la truncase.

-Señor Hamilton, tenga la seguridad de que no planeo hacer eso, por ahora, siendo Leon Oswald la estrella masculina de Kaleido, creo que es mucho más que suficiente, y pues verá, él no figura en mis opciones para un próximo llamado.

-Oh, agradezco haya aclarado mis dudas, sabes lo importante que es para mí mi querida hija.

-A sus órdenes como siempre.

-Muchas gracias – Finalizó

-… - Kalos permaneció estático a un costado de su escritorio – Aún no acepta que Layla está cerca de Yuri… Menos después de enterarse de lo que lo motivó a apoderarse de Kaleido.

-Kalos… entonces… - Se detuvo.

-Sí,… aplazaré un poco más su llamado, sólo para dejar que el tiempo diluya el rencor de Hamilton.

-Creo que es una buena decisión.

…

-Kalos…

-Estoy bien – Anticipó su pregunta.

-¿Acaso no me has dicho algo? – Por alguna razón, temía que la respuesta llegase.

-…Algo que no te he dicho – Habló para sí, como si no entendiese lo que la frase significaba. Suspiró – Más bien es sobre… Alguien, de quien no te he contado – Corrigió.

-¿Alguien? – Cada vez respondía con frases confusas - ¿Involucra a Kaleido, verdad?

-Sí – Ella le seguía golpeando con aquella mirada insistente y se rindió, al fin y al cabo, que más iba a pasar, tarde o temprano se enteraría – Es la hermana de Leon Oswald.

-Sophie Oswald… ¿Qué ella no estaba muerta?

-Sí, aún no comprendo del todo la situación, pero, esa chica me llamó asegurando que lo era… - Se detuvo – No sé si fue bueno decirle que viniese, pero… siendo posible que ella aún viva…

-¿Y Sora? – Intervino con mirada entristecida.

-No, eso no es lo peor, Sora podrá sobre llevar el recuerdo de león… y logren llevarse bien, pero… Yuri, si no me equivoco, los Oswald no tenían una buena relación para con él.

-¿Se odiaban? – Preguntó lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

-Sí,… me imagino que algo sucedió entre ellos – Kalos intentó disimular, nadie debía enterarse de aquella situación, sobre todo por las consecuencias que traería para toda la compañía, ahora que la supuesta Sophie había aparecido.

[-]

-¿Sora… estás despierta? – La morena habló tras abrir de a poco - ¿Sora? – ¿Acaso aún sentía los estragos de la noche anterior? Se preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Ah?... ¿Ana? – Se restregó los ojos tras sentir la luz golpearle en la cara. La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué hora es? – Con su cabello enmarañado, parecía una niña. La comediante rió.

-Las dos de la tarde… casi…

-¡¿Eh? – No lo podía creer, pensó que cuando mucho serían las diez de la mañana – ¡No puede ser! - En movimientos rápidos se puso de pie y tras acomodarse el cabello, se hizo una coleta.

-Em… ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó al momento que vio como la acróbata tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a pasos agigantados hasta el baño.

-¿A entrenar? – Se detuvo y contestó aún con la duda en ella misma.

-Se cancelaron todos los entrenamientos… - Sora no contestó, seguía de pie sin moverse – Al parecer es una lluvia eléctrica… - Continuó. Ahora la japonesa volvía a dejar a un costado todo lo que ya había cargado en mano – Y eso según los pronóstico… bueno… ellos siempre se equivocan, así que… - Silenció, al notar la interrogación en el rostro de su amiga, estaba saliéndose del tema - ¿Quieres desayunar… digo, almorzar? – Los crujidos en su estómago llegaron a los oídos de Ana, delatándola – May está en la cocina, preparando una de sus "Especialidades"… - Añadió irónica – espero no sea uno de esos brebajes raros que suele tomar todas las mañanas – Murmuró, provocando la risa de la japonesa.

-Lo hace con buenas intenciones… - Aquel comentario le despejó la mente. Había estado tan absorta que olvido la hora.

- Ah, y según ella, es porque quiere tener una rival que le dé pelea… - Hizo una pausa – Eres tremendamente suertuda… mira que tener rivales que te hagan el almuerzo…

-¡Y gratis! – Entró Rosetta quien se aferró a Sora en un fuerte abrazo. La diferencia de estaturas era cada vez menor, y la peli rosa lo supo tras percatarse de que la altura de sus ojos era casi igual. Rosetta estaba creciendo, y tenía la certeza de que cuando su tiempo llegara, ella sería la nueva estrella de Kaleido.

-¿A que no es una buena persona? – Habló mientras apretujaba a Rosetta.

Fueron interrumpidas tras escuchar el grito de Mia, seguido de unas sonoras pisadas…

-¡Calladas! – May gritó - ¡Si hablan mal de mí, juro que las maldeciré! – Apareció en el marco de la habitación agitando compulsivamente una espátula, mientras gruñía con sonidos semejantes a ladridos, frente a las otras tres chicas. Lo que le valió que Rosetta para molestarla, juguetonamente, sacara la lengua. Ana y Sora soltaron a carcajadas tras ver la mirada incrédula de May ante las acciones de la francesa.

[-]

La mañana crucial llegó y el día aún lucía tranquilo, a pesar de que ocultaba la posible proximidad de una catástrofe. Los pasos en la oficina del dueño sonaban sin cesar, iba de un lado a otro, como si imitara a un tigre enjaulado. La taza de café, que llevaba cerca de una hora en una de sus manos, no parecía aminorar su contenido a pesar de los continuos sorbos que le daba.

El suave llamado a la puerta lo puso en alerta, y lo dejó de lado, ya frío, para disponerse a encarar lo que sea que el destino le hubiese traído hasta su despacho, en uno de sus pocos servicios a domicilio.

-Pasé – Y la figura se hizo presente después de escuchar la voz autoritaria. Una joven de frágil complexión, asomó dudosa por la puerta a medio abrir – Pasa - Repitió.

-Buenos días, Señor Kalos Eido – Su voz se oía mucho más dulce en persona. La chica dio pequeños pasos hasta llegar frente al dueño de Kaleido, quien tenía en ese instante una mirada que helaba todo a su paso.

-Simplemente Kalos – Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con suma cautela – Entonces… tú eres

-Sophie, Sophie Oswald – Intervino. Kalos permaneció inmutable, miles de ideas iban y venían, peros sólo una se mantenía adherida. Su familiaridad con Leon era innegable, pero no debía guiarse simplemente de lo que sus ojos apreciaban, no, si algo le caracterizaba, es que él podía hacer hablar hasta a la roca más reservada.

-¿Y bien… me cree? – Sonrió, echando los brazos hacia atrás para enlazarlos, en un gesto infantil, esperando ansiosa a por una respuesta. Una que era evidentemente difícil de prever encontrándose bajo esas barreras que llevaba como lentes.

-A simple vista, podría decir que eres hermana de Leon Oswald… pero – Se reclinó levemente hacia ella, dispuesto a analizar la veracidad de su respuesta - ¿Tienes algún otro tipo de prueba?... y sobre todo, ¿Cómo creerte? Se supone falleciste, tras ese trágico accidente…

-…Sí,… - Le interrumpió, y la sonrisa pareció tornarse en tristeza - …nada hubiese ocurrido sin la llamada de Yuri Killian… - El moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido, bajo la confidencialidad que le brindaban sus lentes. Los únicos que sabían de la llamada hecha por Yuri, eran Leon; Sora, muy probablemente; el mismo Yuri; Sophie, quien supuestamente había fallecido a causa de ello, y él.

-… ¿Podrías decirme qué sucedió?... – Rompió con la pausa que se prolongaba - Sé que ha de ser incómodo, pero debes de entender mis razones.

-Eh… sí,… - El dueño intentaba descifrar cada uno de sus gestos – No se preocupe, le diré… a detalle – Sus dedos se movían con ansiedad – todo lo que pasó.

[-]

Tomó su mochila y se la echó pesadamente al hombro. Continuó su camino hacia los gimnasios de Kaleido. Saludó a unos cuantos miembros del staff, y su día seguía transcurriendo igual que siempre. La puerta del 'Jefe', como ella le llamaba, se abrió y una muchacha de cabello plateado caminó fuera de la oficina. Siguió con su andar y cada vez se acercaba más a la chica, pudiendo apreciar mejor sus facciones, era muy bonita.

-¡Sora! – Escuchó la voz de Kalos llamarle, sus ojos respondieron observando a su dirección, y la puerta seguía abierta. La chica peli plata se detuvo en seco y Sora mentalizó lo que supuso vendría a continuación, no por nada conocía a la perfección lo que acarreaba ese 'tonito'.

-¡S-sí! – Tartamudeó, irguiéndose lo más que su cuerpo le permitió. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo, así que lo encaró con la mirada empapada de incertidumbre.

-Hm… - Suspiró resignado, habría querido presentarlas en mejores situaciones, pero al parecer el destino seguía llevándole la contraria – Necesito que le muestres a nuestra nueva acróbata las instalaciones.

-E-eh… - Su rostro ahora mostraba lo decepcionada que sentía – ¡Jefe!... malvado – Murmuró lo último, reprochándole. Kalos suspiró, de nuevo, tal vez no lo tomaría a mal si se enterase ahora.

-Vamos, apresúrate– El dueño confirmó mientras colocaba su mejor expresión… tétrica.

Sí, definitivamente Sora no lo tomaría a mal, y no le quedó la más mínima duda, después de escuchar tanta vivacidad en su voz, cuando se dispuso a obedecerle. Así es, se las sabía arreglar sola, así que dejaría que ella se enterase por cuenta propia.

-Estoy por colgarme un cartel que diga 'Tour Kaleido. Gratis' – Ironizó arrastrando los pies a la salida.

-Avísame para entonces – Sora se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que hacia evidente su 'frustración' ¿Qué no fue más que evidente el sarcasmo?–…Serás de mucha ayuda – Continuó el moreno, con su atención ahora en un manojo de documentos.

-L-lo siento – La otra chica ruborizada, permanecía de pie justo frente a la oficina y se disculpaba temerosamente con Sora – Y-yo… no quería…

-¡N-no, disculpa, no quise hacerte sentir mal! – Sacudió frenéticamente las manos tratándose de excusar. Ahora ella era la que estaba avergonzada.

Otro suspiró escapó de la boca del dueño después de cerrada la puerta. Claro, no lo tomaría a mal…

Pero sólo si ella lograba darse cuenta, pensó retirando su mirada de los papeles

[-]

-Em… en este gimnasio trabajamos nuestra resistencia y equilibrio… y em… sólo hay pesas – Señaló hacia el lado izquierdo, justo donde habían una fila de aparatos con variados calibres de peso – y algunas barras – Señaló al lado contrario. Se podían observar unas cuantas barras gemelas, el famoso 'caballito', las infaltables barras paralelas, entre otras.

-¡Es genial! - Juntó las manos, observando cual niña asombrada - ¿Puedo? – Sus manos señalaron hacia su lado derecho. Sora asintió con una sonrisa. Segundos más tarde, ella ya estaba moviéndose con agilidad en las barras gemelas.

Sorprendida, se acercó unos cuantos metros y quedó impresionada por la suavidad con que pasaba de una a otra, como si no le costase esfuerzo alguno.

-¡Fantástico! – Fue todo una sorpresa, no pensó que con lo frágil que lucía podía poseer tanta fuerza, porque si algo era obvio, era que se necesitaba muchísima para poder mantenerse aferrada a aquellos aparatos.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Si supieras cuanto me tomó aprender a balancearme en ellas y a pesar de ello aún no las domino! – Exclamó con una mano en la cabeza.

-A mí, también, se me hizo muy difícil, pero… ¡Nunca me di por vencida!... – Emoción, esa era la expresión que su rostro enmarcaba - …eh…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Lo que pasa es que aún no me he presentado como se debe – Sonrió avergonzada – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sophie… em… - Inesperadamente se detuvo y no pasó desapercibido por la otra acróbata.

-¿Estás bien?

-Em… ¡Sí! – Contestó riendo para disipar el extraño ambiente que las envolvía – Soy Sophie - No podía seguir divulgando su apellido por todos lados, no mientras no fuese el momento indicado.

-Sora – Sonrió correspondiéndole el gesto – Mucho gusto – Sin que ella lo viera venir, la chica de ojos ónix, ya estaba aferrada a ella en un tierno abrazo.

-Eres muy amable, creo que seremos buenas amigas.

[-]

…

-Perdóname… no quería herirte – Hablaba por lo bajo, aún con su mejilla sobre el cuello de la peli rosa – Perdóname… - Sólo podía escuchar los suaves gimoteos que escapaban a intervalos. La sostuvo con mayor firmeza.

-Pero… es que…

Tenía miedo, no quería, no quería levantar la mirada y encontrar a la 'Señorita Layla' tatuada en sus pupilas. Sus manos aún temblaban, manteniéndose al margen de la situación. Sus pies, cual rocas clavadas, la mantenían estática.

Sintió la respiración del chico, rosar sus mejillas y sin esperarlo, lo miró de lleno a los ojos y sintió cometer un error, porque se pudo observar enmarcada en sus orbes azulinos.

-Sora… - Apoyó con suavidad su frente con la de ella. Quería disfrutar el escuchar su suave respiración y ella cerró los ojos.

Una mano viajó hasta su mejilla, donde aún se podía notar el sutil camino de sus lágrimas, estremeciéndola al contacto. El rubio la atrajo aún más, poniendo presión en la mano que tenía en su estrecha cintura, y ella finalmente habló….

-Joven Yuri… yo… - Con timidez se mordió el labio inferior – No… no quiero confundirlo… ya no más… no quiero… no puedo – Yuri sintió que el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba – Usted ama… ama a la señorita Layla… su felicidad está con ella – Y de nuevo pequeñas lágrimas le nublaban la vista – Y usted lo sabe – Sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Y por qué lloras? – Articuló con frialdad en la mirada.

-…no… - Se aferró al pecho del joven frente a ella - ¡No estoy llorando! – Exclamó, como si aquello fuera más real mientras más gente lo escuchase – No lo hago… no estoy enamorada… - Su cuerpo tembló con miedo – No… no…

Y la besó, con un simple roce de sus labios.

-Lo sé. Y no estás celosa. – La peli rosa atónita, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, formaba un rígido ángulo obtuso, con ambos brazos, evitando que el rubio se acercase de nuevo. Su boca seguía rígida y su cuerpo de nuevo temblaban, pero con mayor intensidad… ¿Acaso?... ¿Él la amaba?

-Usted…

-Layla poco a poco está siendo enterrada en el pasado – Sonrió al verla incrédula acerca de lo que segundos antes él había hecho.

-Pero la besó… y no fue un simple beso… - Ella levantó la vista.

-No, tienes razón. No fue un simple beso. – Cerró los ojos durante dos segundos y suspiró, lo que estaba por decir, era difícil, incluso para una persona como él – Sería mucho más adecuado llamarlo… un error. – Sora se sorprendió y aflojó los brazos – No debía corresponderle, no debía dejarme llevar por un simple impulso físico… y eso sólo se aprende a la mala – Dijo lo último en un hilo de voz – Tú… tú eres mi presente, por ti es que sigo de pie, tú eres quien, ahora, me impulsa a continuar, regresar a Kaleido y ser otra persona… Solo tú.

-Joven Yuri…

-Me voy. – Se alejó en un solo paso – Tienes que descansar. – Habló con aquella amabilidad que siempre emanaba de su voz.

Yuri se recriminó internamente, había planeado pedirle perdón, pero la situación se le escapó de las manos, acabó besándola y por si no fuera poco, expuso sus sentimientos para con ella. Dio pasos lentos hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos – Sora movió la mano despidiéndose.

-Descansa.

…

_Estúpido. _Pensó después de haber llamado a la puerta y escuchar su voz. _No debí haber venido._ Se llevó una mano a la nuca, para relajar la tensión. _Rogué por que también se hubiera ido a la exposición._ Escuchó los pasos de la acróbata dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

-¡Joven Yuri, pasé!

-Buenas noches – Murmuró mientras entraba al dormitorio de la chica – Pensé que fuiste a la exposición que organizó Kennet.

-¡No!... Hubo algunas complicaciones y pues… no pude ir – Rió con evidente nerviosismo.

-Em, quería platicar contigo.

-¡Tome asiento donde guste! - Con sus brazos indicó los muebles de la mini sala.

-Hmm… te digo la verdad – La miró burlonamente – Quería preguntarte si mañana te gustaría ir al teatro conmigo.

-¿C-con usted? – Sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Es una cita.

-B-bueno… - jugueteó titubeante – P-porque no – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Perfecto – Sonrió triunfante - ¿Te parece a las siete de la noche?

-¡C-claro, no hay problema!

-Bien, entonces… yo te paso a recoger. – Ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?...

[-]

Entró al gimnasio con su morral a cuestas. Algo había diferente. Miró por todos lados, pero se topó con la peli blanca que le saludaba emocionada desde uno de los trapecios.

-¡Sora, aquí!

-¡Hola! – Corrió para acercarse y la otra chica hizo lo mismo después de bajar de las alturas - ¡Estarás en la obra! – Juntó las manos esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-¡Ya sé, hablé con Kalos y me añadió al reparto! – Habló haciendo enérgicos movimientos con las manos - ¡Actuaremos juntas! – La tomó de las manos dando saltitos de alegría.

-So… - El ojiazul paró todo movimiento en seco – Sora – Lo último fue casi un susurró.

-¡Joven Yuri! – Fue a su encuentro – Llegó un poco antes – Las palabras disminuyeron la velocidad con que eran pronunciadas, cuando se percató de la mirada del ruso - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Sora, es sólo que recordé algo – colocó una mano sobre su cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Yuri Killian… - Una voz se agregó a la conversación - …creí que te habías ido de Kaleido – Continuó. La tierna voz de la chica de ojos ónix cambió por completo. Ahora, su voz había adquirido una tonalidad enigmática.

Sora permanecía observando sin entender.

-No. – Atrajo a Sora para que quedase más cerca a él – Regresé hace algún tiempo – Habló con cautela.

-Oh, y… ¿Te sorprende verme? – Insistió.

-Eso es obvio. – Yuri trataba a toda costa de contener su asombro.

Ella soltó una carcajada, ahora, con esa tierna voz.

- …¿Se conocen? – Sora cuestionó con una sonrisa, para disipar el ambiente que ahora era tenso.

-Algo así – La francesa declaró juguetonamente - ¡Ah! Pero que tonta… se me hará tarde para la prueba de vestuario. Me voy – Se despidió "amigablemente" – Nos vemos, Sora. – Le sonrió – Yuri, nos vemos – Fue casi una advertencia... ¿o no?

-Adiós– Se despidió al verla salir.

-Sora…

-¿Eh?

[-]

AHORA SÍ, YA ENTRAMOS EN EL YURIXSORA, Y HABRÁ MÁS DE UN OBSTACULO, ASÍ COMO SE REVELARAN MÁS SECRETOS.

**Youweon:** Si lo sé, me muero por poner ya de lleno escenas yuri x sora, pero todo tiene que surgir leeeeeentamente XD, para hacerlo algo creíble, y… respecto a lo de Sophie, pues al parecer si está viva, pero falta que ella revele todo lo que sabe y ahí ya les contaré sobre león.

**Lady mina saiyajin: **Bueno ya desde mucho tenia la inquietud de hacer un fic de esta pareja (me encanta, aunque leonxsora no es nada despreciable jejeje), de hecho, ya estoy armando otro de esta misma pero con mucho más acción y aventura, y respecto a 0w0 layla está preparando su ataque, jejejeje… dudo que su cariño por sora pueda detener su amor por yuri, pero ya veremos su reacción cuando se percate de sophie ¿acaso serán celos? O ¡¿La usara para separar a yuri de sora?

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME DAN MUCHÍSIMOS ANIMOS, ANDP TRABAJANDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ASI QUE NO DEBO TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIRLO.

BYE. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. BESOS.

AKIBA SHOCK.


	8. ¿Fantástico Futuro?

Aquí de nuevo, un poquito atrasada a causa del blog, pero bueno, ahora sí las cosas van a empezar a tomar forma.

**Youweon:** No al contrario, gracias a ti por tu review, y como lo pediste, en este capítulo agregué mucho más yuri x sora jejejejeje

**Danuzkito:** Gracias! En serio, espero te guste este cap, me costó algo de trabajo armarlo, ya que estoy comenzando a entrelazar cosillas secretas, jojojojo

**Hyuug8:** Bueeeeeno, pues para saciar tú curiosidad, aquí tienes el cap 7, con más yuri x sora, me alegra saber que te gusta, creeme, a veces uno revisa el fic y no ve comentarios, ps… la tristeza salta al ataque 0_0

[-]

Oks, Enjoy it!

[-]

**Capítulo 7**

"**¿Fantástico Futuro?"**

_**-Premoniciones de un Gris Firmamento-**_

Insistió, marcando de nuevo… y lo mismo se dejó oír al otro lado del auricular 'El número que usted marcó está fuera de servicio'. Sus manos volvieron a hundirse en su rubia cabellera, trataba de no sacar sus propias conclusiones. Estrujó la pequeña hoja de papel entre sus manos, lanzándola sin importarle a donde fuese a parar.

Caminó ansiosa e intrigada. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Yuri. Él tenía que saber, sí,… tenía que saber que ella estaba de regreso. No podía equivocarse, era su voz, y la nota llevaba impresa su letra a la perfección.

No pudo más, tomó las llaves sobre el tocador y salió rumbo al apartamento de su ex-compañero. Algo le decía que ambos serían los objetivos principales de esa chica, y no había mejor motor para su fin que la determinación, lo pudo percibir en su voz.

[-]

-Hm… - su dedo índice se apoyó sobre sus labios en un gesto dudoso – ¿No es…?… Full – No hubo respuesta - ¡Full!

-¡Oh! – Volvió a poner atención a la peli rosa – Lo siento, no te escuché, Sora – Su risa nerviosa la puso en alerta, algo estaba tramando aquel espíritu.

-Full – Lo habló para que de una buena vez soltase la sopa - ¿Qué hiciste? – Se aproximó hasta donde él. Pudo notar algo sospechoso.

-¿Ha-hacer?... – Sonrió nerviosamente, acomodándose para cubrir lo que sea que tuviese debajo – Mm… nada, sólo tomaba un descanso mientras hablabas y… ¡woa! – Sora sacó aquello que guardaba de un solo tirón y lo observó indignada.

-Robaste el catálogo de vestuario para la próxima obra – Un tic bajo su ojo se hacía presente - ¿Sabes?... el jefe me puso a buscarlo hasta debajo de cada grano de arena sobre la playa – Añadió a punto de estallar.

-¡N-no, lo he encontrado maravillosa y coincidentemente! – Se justificó al tiempo que sudaba frío. Lo que no se imaginó es que segundos después, acabaría sellado con cinta sobre una de las puertas y por si fuera poco, de cabeza.

-Así aprenderás a no meterme en problemas… - Masculló mientras se alejaba. Escuchando las suplicas de aquel fantasma.

_'Si, la conozco, pero no es nada'_

Aquella frase volvió a sonar en su mente, por alguna razón, sabía que algo andaba mal. No sabía con exactitud qué, pero estaba segura de haber visto preocupación en el joven Yuri.

Se arremangó el vestido para colocarse los zapatos. Con dificultad aseguró el broche… y justo a tiempo. Alguien había llamado a la puerta.

Caminó lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a los tacones. Después de todo, la ocasión lo ameritaba, iba a salir con el joven Yuri y debía de ir presentable, no quería dar una mala impresión.

-Sora…

Ella podía jurar que en ese momento la sangre se le heló en un milisegundo, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio ¿Había algo mal con su vestido? Ella se echó un rápido vistazo, pero no pudo especificar que es lo que era.

Él sonrió tras su reacción, confundiéndola al momento.

-¿Me veo… rara? – Murmuró sonrojada, ambos se encaminaron al recibidor.

-No – El rió por la pregunta – Te ves perfecta – Sintió como la sangre se arremolinó en sus mejillas y juntó las manos para cubrir su vergüenza.

-No… no suelo llevar este tipo de ropa – Se excusó.

-¿En serio? Bueno, me supongo que no necesitas de mucho… eres hermosa – Soltó con voz aterciopelada.

Sora sintió que no podría mantenerse junto a él sin perder el equilibrio. Eso fue tan directo – El verde olivo te va perfecto.

-Gracias – No podía seguir ocultando su felicidad después de haber escuchado aquello.

-¿Lista? – Ella asintió con emoción – Vamos.

[-]

Layla había llegado a aquel enorme complejo, bajó con rapidez de su automóvil y se dirigió al ascensor del recibidor. Mientras esperaba a que subiese al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Yuri, su insistente taconeo hacía eco dentro de aquella caja metálica. Las puertas se abrieron y salió como rayo.

_'Sí, por eso piensa ir a Francia, cabe la posibilidad de que aún esté viva.'_

Sus manos permanecían tensadas en un puño bien cerrado.

_'Kalos, eso no es posible, él dijo que había fallecido, el se despidió de ella, y… yo, aquel día… fui al funeral…'_

Seguía de pie frente a la puerta de madera, meditando y recordando cosas, que ahora, tras sus aparición, parecían tan irreales.

_'Y… ¿La viste?'_

_'No,… no.' _

-Esto no es posible – Sonrió acto reflejo por su preocupación. _Aquella nota…_ - Debe ser una broma… y muy mala,… hablaré con Yuri. Sí, él debe saber más acerca de esto. Debo tranquilizarme. – Se dijo a sí misma.

_'Desde mi punto de vista, creo que Leon no ha mentido'_

¿Qué?...

_'Hm… olvida lo que dije, todo se aclarara cuando Leon hable con aquel sujeto y consiga pruebas de aquello. Y si no es así, yo mismo me encargaré de desaparecer al guionista de todo este desastre'_

-No puede ser – Volvió a tocar el timbre con insistencia – Debe de estar... Yuri, por favor… - Murmuró mientras se apoyaba a un costado de la puerta.

-¿Señorita?... ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Una mujer encargada del aseo se detuvo frente a ella.

-Sí – Se acomodó el bolso al hombro - ¿Me podría decir si se encuentra el dueño de este apartamento?

-Oh, el joven Yuri Killian,… no, me temo que no.

-¿Sabe a qué hora regresará o dónde puedo localizarlo? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Lo siento, no sabría decirle con exactitud,… - Carraspeó algo indiscreta – Ha salido para ir a una cita, usted sabe, en esas cosas… uno se toma su tiempo.

-Oh,… ya veo… - Permaneció estática en su lugar sin pronunciar, ni hacer movimiento alguno.

-Me retiro, que tenga buenas noches – Layla se despidió agitando la mano.

-¿Una cita?...

[-]

Los ojos de Sora se deslumbraron al bajar del vehículo.

Aquel lugar era enorme, nunca había visto algo tan elegante e imponente, bueno, además de Kaleido.

Se acercó dando diminutos pasos mientras observaba las luces que adornaban la cartelera a la entrada del teatro.

-Sora, es por aquí – Yuri la tomó del brazo para entrelazarlo con el de ella, ocasionando que la chica se tensara como reflejo a su tacto. Ni en sueños se imaginó vez alguna, poder estar así con él.

Su vida, siempre la había visualizado al lado del peli plata, sólo junto a él. Suponía que Yuri también se había planteado la misma situación.

Se dirigieron hasta una de las entradas, donde un edecán esperaba para recibir a los asistentes.

-Me permite – Yuri le dio los pases. Continuaron hasta llegar a unos pasos de las butacas, y si se impresionó tras ver el edificio por fuera, estando dentro pudo prácticamente perderse ante la elegancia de su estructura.

Se sintió pequeña.

-Aquí tiene – Otra chica les entregó las guías de la obra, sin antes no perder la oportunidad de darle a Yuri el suyo junto a su número telefónico. Este sólo le sonrió y continuó junto a Sora hacia los asientos.

El ruso notó incomodidad en la peli rosa.

-Esto es nada comparándose contigo – Dijo, en intento bien logrado de darle ánimos, aprovechando lo impresionada que estaba por la arquitectura de aquel recinto.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo así. – Sonrió con el rostro ruborizado.

Yuri sintió unas ganas incontrolables de estrecharla contra él, pero se contuvo, la espantaría ante tal reacción.

-Por aquí, síganme. – Otra edecán habló y los llevó directo a sus asientos. Justo en uno de los balcones.

-No pienso llamarle ¿Sabes? - Susurró cerca de ella, una vez que se encontraron solos.

Sacó la pequeña notita y la echó en el bote a un costado del balcón.

-¡No tiene que hacer eso! – Se sintió apenada. No pensó que él se hubiese dado cuenta de lo incómoda que aquella situación la había puesto. – Si usted quiere llamarle, bueno… puede hacerlo.

-Hey - Su mirada se dirigió hacia el escenario frente a ellos – No voy a hacerlo – Declaró con toda la seguridad que caracterizaba a sus acciones.

Ella sonrió, comprendiendo que sería descortés desechar el papel frente a esa chica.

-Joven Yuri – Sora se removió incómoda sobre su lugar – le agradezco el que me haya invitado… esta es la primera vez que asisto a una obra de este tipo. – Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Pues, creo que la disfrutarás mucho. – Su dedo pulgar e índice atraparon su mentón con delicadeza.

La cercanía del ruso la hizo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de su respiración que cada vez se aproximaba más y más.

'Esta es segunda llamada, segunda llamada'

La voz del presentador irrumpió por los rincones de todo el teatro y Sora entró en conciencia, alejándose lo más discreto del rubio.

[-]

Ana llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Mía. La peli naranja abrió y el reguero tras de ella delató que se encontraba trabajando arduamente, al parecer, desde hace horas.

Su laptop se encontraba encendida sobre su mesa de centro, rodeada por muchas bolas de papel, y sus sillones estaban cubiertos por libros abiertos en, lo que parecía, alguna parte importante.

-¿Algo anda mal con el guión? – Ana habló mientras echaba un vistazo detrás de su amiga.

-Pues… - Se sobó la nuca para sacarse algo de tensión – Digamos que hubo un accidente,… si es que se le puede llamar así.

La morena no comprendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – Intentó tranquilizarla. La chica sonrió con nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Supongo que demasiado malo,… como para cancelar la obra. – Sonrió tratando de no preocupar a Ana, aunque ella estuviese peor por dentro.

Silencio.

Ana levantó el dedo apuntándola mientras su cara reflejaba asombro.

-No puede ser… - Pronunció pausadamente.

-Sí,… - Suspiró con resignación – Al parecer el archivo ha sido borrado de mi computadora. – Señaló a la máquina sobre la mesita – Y lo peor, no recuerdo haberlo hecho… Nadie toca mis cosas más que yo… No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió. – Internamente buscaba archivo por archivo tratando de dar en el lugar exacto, pero fue en vano.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo – Se encaminó hacia la máquina.

Mía apreció sus intenciones de ayudar, pero siendo ella un genio de la computación, dudaba que Ana pudiese lograr algo mejor.

[-]

_Mina Harcker caminó a paso lento entre las penumbras del castillo._

_Un par de ojos la observaban bajo las espesas penumbras de aquella noche._

_La joven Harcker pudo percibir miedo a través de sus venas._

_Demasiado tarde, su blanco cuello ya había sido presa de afilados colmillos, que se clavaban igual a afiladas dagas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio._

Sora se encontraba recargada hacia delante, con las manos aferradas a un continuo agarre de los brazos de su butaca. Observaba con ojos abiertos de par en par cada movimiento en escena.

Los actores eran excelentes, ella lo sabía,… se podía sentir parte de la historia,… como si ella fuese aquella joven, pudo percibir su miedo.

-¿Sora? – Yuri le llamó en un murmulló, que pudo escuchar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-E-estoy bien – Sonrió avergonzada, se sintió actuar extraña… Él le acarició la mejilla en un gesto que no supo contener, ella le correspondió con una tierna expresión.

Yuri reprimió insistente sus ansias de robarle un beso, no quería espantarla, más ahora que parecía disfrutar de la historia.

_La joven cayó al suelo igual que una muñeca. Había perdido el conocimiento._

_La sombra en penumbras seguía erguido, observando con orgullo el resultado de su acción._

_Ella dio un quejido difuso._

_Él se aproximó, sus facciones europeas fueron al fin visibles._

_Inclinándose con lentitud la tomó, haciéndola recargarse poca arriba, con la cabeza ligeramente alzada._

_Él consumó su transformación… era el bautismo de sangre…_

_A partir del momento en que ella bebió de su sangre, quedó ligada a él._

Las luces se esfumaron.

Silencio.

El teatro volvió a iluminarse, ahora con mayor intensidad y el telón se levantó lentamente.

Todos los actores salieron a escena para dar sus agradecimientos.

Sora aplaudía con emoción, había disfrutado mucho de aquella presentación.

Al fin había comprendido lo que verdaderamente quería hacer con la obra que se aproximaba en Kaleido: Quería retomar aquellase emociones y que el público las viviese, filtrarse en la mente de la sirenita y al mismo tiempo, poder encarnar al personaje.

La alegría era reflejada en sus labios.

Yuri pudo observar la decisión que ahora poseía su mirada y sonrió para sí, muchos cambios estaban por venir, tantos, que ni él mismo se imaginaba cuales eran. Al fin y al cabo, buenos o malos, ya estaban en marcha.

[-]

¡Aquí está! – Exclamó la morena mientras corría hacia la peli naranja que yacía con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa del comedor - ¡Mira, lo tenías aquí… en esta carpeta! – Respiró profundamente, librando la presión que se había cargado.

-Imposible. – Habló sin aún creerlo.

-La próxima vez, asegúrate de sacarle copia. – Le recomendó, a sabiendas de que con el escarmiento que se había llevado, era seguro que lo haría.

-Sí,… pero es raro, juraría que lo tenía en el otro archivo y bajo otro nombre. – Miró con extrañeza al ordenador.

Ana le dio unas cuantas palmaditas, conociendo lo olvidadiza que la chica siempre era.

[-]

Los dormitorios de Kaleido, yacían completamente desiertos, bajo un firmamento escaso de estrellas que amenazaba con una lluvia torrencial próxima a desatarse.

El mar, por su parte, sonaba a lo lejos, las olas iban y venían con demasiada pasividad. Era imposible no relajarse, a pesar de que siempre se afirmaba que, la tranquilidad precedía a una gran tormenta.

La peli rosa bajó del auto, sosteniendo su vestido para evitar que se trabase con algo, seguida iba de su rubio acompañante, quien la escoltó hasta la entrada de su habitación.

Ella, deteniéndose en seco, un metro antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró de a poco.

Su cabello ondeó a la par del viento.

Las olas inundaron aquel hueco, falto de palabras y por su expresión, Yuri dio a entender que no comprendía el porqué de ese repentino silencio.

Ella caminó hacia él como si contase los pasos, los ojos azules se fijaron firmemente en los de ella.

Sintió vergüenza, y pensó en retroceder. A pesar de ello, continuó, con paso vacilante logró hacerle frente.

Todas las consecuencias de sus actos por venir le pasaron por delante, pero…

…ya estaba decidida.

Su mano se extendió hacia él con embriagadora lentitud.

Sora notó que el acróbata se tensaba por su proximidad…

¿Acaso… huía de ella?...

¿Todas las veces anteriores era lo que había estado haciendo?...

¿Por qué?...

Primero, se portaba muy amable, demasiado, después, una vez que la tenía acorralada, huía…

¿Estaba sólo jugando?...

No… él le había dicho que… era 'especial'… no podía pensar si a caso fuera mentira… no quería…

No quería contestar a sus propios cuestionamientos, no ahora, porque sabía que su mente podría hacerle una mala jugada, logrando que ella misma dudase de sus sentimientos.

-Yu… - Se detuvo. – Yuri. – Retomó con mayor seguridad.

La chica tocó los labios del oji azul con la yema de los dedos, ahora fue su propio cuerpo el que se tensó ante el tacto, ya que el rubio seguía inmóvil, expectante, mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada.

Sora sintió la ansiedad pasearse por su estómago, ocasionándole escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

Se aferró a su saco, y la cercanía fue inminente, la ojimiel había tomado toda la iniciativa.

Apoyándose sobre su pecho, para darle mayor firmeza a sus actos, reforzó aquel beso.

Él le estaba correspondiendo.

Inesperadamente, el chico la atrajo hacia sí, al tiempo que ella le dejaba el camino libre para adentrarse al interior de su boca.

Yuri no dudó y profundizó el beso, arrancándole un suspiro.

Ella desconocía aún, lo mucho que lo descontrolaba con aquellas acertadas reacciones, no podía reprimirse, su autocontrol era casi nulo.

Sora sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus rodillas perdieron la poca fuerza que les quedaba.

Afortunadamente, o no, él ya la tenía contra la pared al costado de la entrada, aún sin abrir.

La peli rosa se afianzó a los brazos del acróbata emitiendo sonidos leves e imperceptibles, endemoniadamente provocadores para él.

No podía detenerse, ella había desencadenado un torbellino en su interior, uno que no se saciaba sólo con ese tipo de contacto, ahora… él, quería mucho más. La quería toda para él, sólo para él.

Desconocía lo que estuviese por venir, pero ella lo valía. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por poseerla.

Quería su alma, su pureza, su sonrisa, quería que fuera sólo para él, y ahora, deseaba su cuerpo, todo él, añoraba tocarla y hacerla desearlo.

No podía permitirse dejarla ir sólo así.

-Te amo, Yuri. – Ella hablaba agitada, con la frente apoyada en su pecho.

El sonrió, era la primara vez que le hablaba sin tanta formalidad, y suspiró aliviado, habían roto una enorme barrera entre ellos.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos al observarlo reír.

-Dijiste, Yuri. – Él la había tomado del mentón y le hablaba con tanta cercanía entre sus labios. – En tus labios,... suena demasiado bien. – Finalizó, para inmediatamente iniciar un nuevo beso.

Sora ahora, se aferraba al chico por los hombros, para evitar perder el equilibrio. Intentó hablar pero él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios entre abiertos.

La miró por unos segundos.

Ahora tenía el cabellos un poco desaliñados, sabía que era por su culpa, se sintió satisfecho; sus mejillas estaban completamente acaloradas; sus labios rojos e hinchados; su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad; todo ello, era por su causa, sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

-Sora. - Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con aquella voz ronca. Tan intensa. - ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – Soltó en una sola oración clara y firme. – No quiero que te sientas presionada, sólo respóndeme con sinceridad. – Continuó con el mismo tono, suave e implacable.

-Eh… - Su mente no podía procesar lo que él estaba diciendo, las pocas neuronas que seguían en funcionamiento después del beso, eran contadas, y no parecían lograr conectarse. – Yo… - Sintió los nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo y finalmente pudo lograr una correcta pero lenta sinapsis. – Sí… Sí. – Concluyó, aún con la duda en mente de si acaso todo había sido una ilusión causada por sus atolondradas neuronas.

El la abrazó, con una mano en la cintura y otra acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Ella suspiró con un alivió liberador, tras comprobar que todo era demasiado real.

[-]

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS *0*

BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC.


	9. Un Ángel Caído

Ahora sí más temprano traigo el capitulo 8, un poquito largo, de hecho, lo tuve que cortar para que no me extendiese demasiado, así que pronto estará el capitulo 9 saliendo del horno, bueno pues…

**ENJOY IT!**

**[-]**

**Youweon:** Uf! Qué bueno que te gustó, aunque me pregunto si este capítulo te gustara, es que ya sabes, le puse un poco más de drama… bueno, mejor te dejo el capítulo para que juzgues y me digas, ya sabes que tus reviews son bienvenidos.

**[-]-[-]**

**Capítulo 8**

**'Un Ángel Caído.'**

**[-]**

Un modesto complejo se erguía a un costado de una transitada avenida. Los tenues destellos, estampados a través del ventanal, indicaban sin duda, el inició de un nuevo día y las calles aledañas poco a poco comenzaban a atestarse de automovilistas, deseosos de llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, pero tras toda esa fachada 'rutinaria' la agitación en unos de los apartamentos de aquel edificio desarmonizaba por completo aquella escena.

Dentro del cuarto piso se encontraba una chica de frágil complexión, al parecer algo no iba bien, sus movimientos realizados con brusquedad y las manos moviéndose una y otra vez, delataban que estaba discutiendo.

-¡No me interesa! – Levantó la voz notablemente. - ¡Favor con favor se paga, y lo que hago ahora es un mero favor para ti! – Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Su mirada que con anterioridad reflejaba ternura, estaba cegada por una profunda ira, pero… ¡Cómo es que se atrevía a pedirle aquello!

Una cosa era vengarse a su modo, y otra hacerlo de la forma en que él le decía.

No quería obedecerle, a pesar de que no había salida.

Sabía que al fin y al cabo tendría que ceder ante sus deseos, pero no perdía nada con presionarlo, tal vez de esa forma no tuviese que hacerlo tan al pie de la letra.

-Eso es lo menos importante. – El sujeto al otro lado sonaba absolutamente convencido de sus palabras. La chica rodó los ojos con hastío hacia la ventana a su costado, deseando que pronto acabase la discusión, pero el arremetió de nuevo contra ella. – Sabes muy bien que debes obedecerme,… en todo. – Concluyó.

-¡Acaso no te lo dije! ¡No fueron claras mis palabras aquella vez! – La estaba sacando aún más de sus cabales, sin duda se estaba negando a negociar y el tipo no daría el brazo a torcer. - ¡Él fue quien provocó aquel accidente!... ¡Por su culpa estoy aquí! ¡El me destruyó la vida! – Sólo un suspiro se escuchó por parte de la otra persona.

-Como dijiste,… no me interesa, así que continúa con lo que te he dicho. Sabes muy bien que ahora estás donde estás por tus mismas decisiones inútiles – El sujeto rió, y supo que se burlaba de ella. – Al fin y al cabo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que hacer las cosas por amor… no trae nada bueno. – La peli plata de dejó deslizar por la pared hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo.

-C-como te atreves, - Su voz temblaba – Eres despreciable. – Y finalmente se quebró.

-¿Ves? No me equivoco, las estúpidas esperanzas que tenías en los demás te arruinaron la vida ¡Tú misma echaste por la borda todo! – Ella apretó con enojo el auricular, deseaba tener el cuello de aquél tipo entre sus manos para acabar con él. – Será mejor que nos sigas perdiendo el tiempo, mientras más apresures todo, más rápido conseguirás lo que quieres,… y yo también.

El teléfono fue a parar contra el piso alfombrado, y ella seguía desmoronada junto al buró, conteniendo su enojo. Lo que ahora tenía como misión era demasiado difícil ¿Cómo querer a alguien que te dañó sin importarle tus sentimientos?... y todo, sólo por su ambición.

[-]

Mía observaba desde las gradas, a las afueras de Kaleido, el ensamblado de la escenografía iba bien, pero no como ella quería.

Su cuaderno lo pasó por arriba de su cabeza para cubrirse del sol matutino, se estaba haciendo tarde y no había logrado agilizar al staff. Sin duda ser directora de la obra la estaba fatigando más de lo que creyó.

-Mía, cariño – Habló la castaña corriendo hacia ella. – Cuanto lo siento, no pensé tardarme tanto. – Sonrió mientras se echaba hacia atrás el desnivel de su cabello.

-¡Señorita Cathie! – Reaccionó asustada y nerviosa. – B-bueno, la verdad es que no ha sido tanto, mire. – Le mostró todo lo que había escrito en su tableta de hojas. – He aprovechado tomar el dato de cada una de las escenas. – Señaló una de las líneas de su escrito. – Y he notado que aquí es donde no logramos cuadrar el tiempo de cambio junto a la aparición de los malabaristas. – Su tono de voz disminuía mientras observaba como la directora se dirigía a donde el personal.

-¡Oigan! – Reclamó la atención de todos los presentes. - ¡Será mejor que coloquen algunas poleas de aquel lado! – Su mano derecha se había posicionado al lado de su boca para asegurarse de que la oyesen. - ¡El armado de la escenografía es muy lento! – Se quejó. - ¡No quiero que el siguiente grupo se atrase! ¡Un staff eficiente, esa es la clave para el éxito de una obra! – Todos asintieron ante aquella mujer temperamental y algunos corrieron a buscar más herramientas y lograr terminar cuanto antes, como ella había dicho.

-E-eso ha sido increíble. – Corrió para alcanzarle.

Cathie lanzó una risa discreta al aire antes de hablar.

-Debes tener mano firme. El fracaso de una obra depende del director, sus decisiones repercuten a todos. – Aconsejó, ahora, sin levantar el tono de voz.

Mía le observó expectante, y la admiración le inundó el rostro. – Te lo digo de directora… a directora. – Mía sintió la felicidad arremolinarse en sus mejillas, al fin, la había reconocido como tal.

-Sí ¡Muchas gracias!

[-]

La rubia caminó lentamente entre los pasillos de Kaleido, dándole un vistazo a su reloj, confirmó que estaba por dar medio día.

Lista para entrenar, con su leotardo aguamarina ya puesto, se dirigió hacia uno de los gimnasios. Por alguna razón, a pesar de intentar mantenerse con la mente despejada, permanecía abstraída en su propia conciencia, pensando en los mensajes que había recibido de 'Sophie'.

Ella estaba viva, por increíble que sonase, y lo que más temía, era que estuviese en Kaleido exclusivamente para vengarse.

No es que ella hubiese sido la autora intelectual, como Yuri, pero no había hecho nada para impedir que él la citase aquel día, aún a sabiendas de ello.

Suponía que a fin de cuentas, Sophie se había percatado, después de todo ella fue quien le dijo que Yuri la esperaría en aquel lugar.

Suspiró cansinamente y se resigno a recibir lo que viniese, se lo merecía. Finalmente, su padre siempre decía que 'todo lo que haces, lo pagas en vida.', y comenzaba a entender el significado de aquello.

-¡Señorita Layla!... – _Esa voz… ¿Sora? _Abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¡Señorita Layla! – _No. _Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de sentir un abrazo fue una cabellera platinada. -¡Me dijeron que estaría aquí! – Pudo ver incredulidad en su rostro. – ¿No me reconoce? – Preguntó apuntándose a sí misma. – Soy Sophie – Habló con dulzura.

-So-… Sophie. – Murmuró sin quitarse la mirada de incredulidad.

-Sí. – Ahora su voz iba cargada de vergüenza y tristeza. – Me imaginé que… le impresionaría verme. – Un sonrojo ligero cubrió sus mejillas. – Por eso me apresuré a mandarle una nota y dejarle un mensaje de voz, disculpe si la incomodé, pero… usted es la persona en quien más confío. – El llanto se acumuló en sus ojos ónix.

Layla sintió la culpa quemarle los huesos y la abrazó igual que antes, como a si fuese su hermana pequeña.

-Perdóname, Sophie. – El abrazó se deshizo para darle una cálida mirada de comprensión. – No quería hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que… tú sabes. – Trató de no mencionar la palabra 'muerte' frente a ella y la peli plata lo entendió.

-S-sí, yo… Se supone que estuviese muerta. – Sonrió con amargura. – Pero, regresé – Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa que a Layla le partió el corazón.

-¿Te gustaría platicarme los detalles? – Atinó a decir, ahora, con la voz en un tono normalizado. En esos momento, si algo era lo que Sophie necesitaba, o Layla suponía que necesitaba, era unos minutos de charla con alguien. – Podemos ir ahora a tomar algo, como tu gustes. – Sonrió en un gesto cariñoso. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Ambas habían bajado del auto de la oji azul, y entraron al café justo frente al centro comercial.

Layla y Sophie tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada, para tener más libertad de hablar.

La chica que tomaba las órdenes se acercó y les entregó la carta.

-Un café expreso – Ordenó Layla, retirándose los lentes y colocándolos sobre la mesa. - ¿Sophie?

-Eem, veamos…– Su dedo se paseaba por sus labios mientras observaba, igual que una niña pequeña, el menú. – Quiero un frappé. – Juntó las manos mientras le sonreía a la mesera. – Que sea sabor original. – A completó, devolviendo la carpeta del menú.

-Enseguida. – Se retiró del cubículo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué fue de ti… todos estos años? – Trató por todos los medios sostenerle la mirada. Sophie asintió con las manos en su regazo. – Es que… todo esto es tan increíble,… después de todo…

-Estuve en coma. – Soltó tanta información en una sola oración, y Layla abrió los ojos de par en par. – Pero,… antes, rogué a los médicos que... – Se mordía el labio inferior para contener el llanto que estaba próximo a aparecer. – si eso llegara a pasar,… dijeran que yo había muerto… y que no le permitieran a Leon ver mi cuerpo,… así no descubriría la mentira…. 'Mí cuerpo' sería incinerado y nadie se percataría de mí estado,… ni siquiera Yuri – La cabeza gacha le indicaba a la rubia que ella estaba sufriendo mucho más por dentro.

-Pero… - Layla seguía impresionada escuchando sus explicaciones, todo era una mala broma del destino. - ¿Por qué?... Leon, hubiese cuidado de ti…

-N-no, yo no quería atarlo a mi futuro incierto ¿Qué pasaría si nunca despertaba? ¿Y si él tuviese que vivir atado la falsa esperanza de mi retorno?... no, eso no – Layla no comprendía cómo es que pudiese mantenerse consiente después de toda esa descarga de realidad. – Pero… a la larga, inconscientemente,… ocasioné su muerte… - Layla simplemente la escuchó... ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado tan egoístamente?... ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que esa chica que siempre tan dulce regresaría siquiera a vengarse?...

Había actuado igual que una tonta.

Tras un breve rato, volvió a ver a la chica directamente, dispuesta a rebatirle lo que había dicho.

-¡No! – Le regañó. - Eso es mentira, sabes que para él eras lo más importante, todos lo sabíamos, odiaría que te echaras la culpa. – Habló Layla, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta.

-Tal vez tenga la razón, pero… no hay marcha atrás. – Murmuró. – Señorita Layla… - Habló secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Muchas gracias, usted siempre ha sido una gran amiga. – Y ella comprendió que la chica, se estaba aferrando a ella igual que a un salvavidas y estaba dispuesta a brindarle todo su apoyo. – Gracias.

La joven mesera había entrado con la bandeja en mano. Dejó las órdenes respectivas y tras desearles provecho se retiró.

Ambas dieron una probada a sus bebidas.

-¡Es delicioso, tan dulce! – Exclamó sonriente, con los sutiles restos de las lágrimas en sus orbes ónix.

-Me alegra – La rubia sonrió y le dio de nuevo un sorbo a su expreso, luchando por no soltar en llanto ahí mismo frente a ella.

[-]

El sonido de poleas y saltos retumbaban en el gimnasio de Kaleido. El día estaba demasiado caluroso y los rayos del sol eran intensos, aunque una característica durante ese periodo del año eran las lluvias súbitas y torrenciales.

Muchos a esas horas, rogaban porque el clima continuase como ahora, ya que no podían permitirse más retrasos en los ensayos de la obra.

Muy por el contrario de lo anterior, dos acróbatas se encontraban dentro de aquel recinto, una peli rosa balanceándose en los trapecios y un rubio que desde abajo le indicaba lo que debía hacer.

-No pierdas el ritmo, tu cuerpo es el que debe mantener el equilibrio. - El ruso habló con voz autoritaria ante los errores de la joven. – Sora, hazlo de nuevo. – Ordenó tras verla caer de lleno sobre la malla de protección. Ella sólo asentía y volvía a subir, una y otra vez.

La peli rosa tomó el trapecio giratorio y se colocó al borde de la plataforma, saltó equilibrando su cuerpo, para hacerlo girar, y tras agarrar un fuerte impulso, llevó su cuerpo hacia arriba, formando con él un ángulo recto – Ahora gira controlando tu impulso. – Indicó, limitándose sólo a observar cómo lo llevaba a cabo. – ¡No! Demasiado lento, cuando gires no pierdas de vista el siguiente trapecio. – Sora volvió a asentir y subió de nuevo repitiendo el mismo acto.

Lo mismo estuvo haciendo durante las dos horas siguientes, hasta que Yuri, tras verla de reojo, observó que se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie, decidió que era suficiente, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

Se aproximó hasta que ella se percató de su presencia y retiró la atención de sus manos, con marcadas abolladuras y tempranos indicios de moretones.

-¿Sora, sucede algo? – Habló con insistencia. Estaba preocupado y odiaba ver en su rostro ese semblante tan ausente, e inconscientemente lo hizo notar.

-¡No! – Su pregunta tan repentina le había puesto los nervios de punta. – No es nada importante… - Notó que él parecía no tranquilizarse ante su respuesta. – En serio… - Ella extendió una de sus manos, con evidentes laceraciones, para tocarle el rostro. – Todo está bien.

-Sora. – Antes de que ella le tocase, atrapó su mano con delicadeza entre las de él. La peli rosa dio un leve quejido a pesar del suave tacto. – Perdón. – Dijo, al mismo tiempo que tenía sobre él la mirada expectante de la chica.

Con suavidad delineo uno de los moretones más visibles, observándolo minuciosamente.

-N-no es tu culpa. – Le detuvo, adivinando lo que pasaba en esos instantes por su mente. – Son simplemente,… 'gajes del oficio'. – Al final pudo encontrar la frase perfecta para nombrarlas.

-Sora, eres tan dulce. – Tiró con cautela de una de sus muñecas, ocasionando que ella se apoyase sobre él. Sora pudo ver que ahora era él el que lucía angustiado. – Sólo tocarte… me hace pensar que puedo herirte. – Ella sonrió aún con su cabeza recostada en él.

Con tanta 'experiencia' en ese ámbito, nunca creyó fijarse en Sora.

Siempre la había visto como algo intocable, casi como a una 'buena amiga', esas a las que saludas cuando las ves y no profundizas una relación más que un hola o adiós, y eso fue lo que inconscientemente los volvió a unir.

Cuando llegó a Kaleido y la volvió a ver, creyó observar el firme reflejo de la chica que una vez creyó muerta, pero cuando ella al fin pronunció su nombre con ese tono tan característico, no cabía duda, era la Sora de siempre, y se recriminó por buscar semejanza de Sophie en ella.

-¿Yuri? – Pudo sentir que el cuerpo del ruso emitía un aura impaciente. – Te sientes mal ¿Verdad? – Levantó la mirada para poder verle a los ojos, pero la volvió a apresar contra él.

-Quédate así… sólo por unos instantes. – Rogó entre murmullos.

Después de algunos segundos, Sora logró escaparse del abrazo y colocó una de sus manos sobre la frente descubierta del chico.

Él cerró los ojos instintivamente, pudiendo así percibir mejor el toque de su mano.

Era cálida, como siempre se la imaginó desde que la conoció, y su tersura, era abrumadoramente deseable.

-Es fiebre. – Se dijo a sí misma, pero él logró escuchar.

-Ya se pasará. – Retiró la tibieza de su mano, evitando así que eso fuese más evidente.

-No. – Yuri nunca había escuchado tanta firmeza en su dulce voz. – Además si se empeora, mañana no podremos practicar la escena principal. – Yuri echó una risa al aire ante tal ocurrencia- ¡E-e-es en serio! – Luchó porque sonase a regaño, pero no lo consiguió.

-Vamos Sora, no es algo grave. – Volvió a insistir. – Verás que cuando menos te lo esperes estaré mucho mejor. – Pero nada funcionó, ella ya lo había tomado de una de sus manos, aprovechando que nadie les veía, y se dirigió hasta su dormitorio.

Yuri rió por lo bajo al ver el rostro lleno de agitación de su compañera.

La verdad, es que él sabía que el destino siempre traía sorpresas consigo.

[-]

Mientras tanto Layla había llevado a la peli plata al complejo de apartamentos donde se hospedaba. Sophie bajó del auto lentamente asegurándose antes de tomar su bulto.

-¿Estás bien viviendo aquí tú sola? – Layla cuestionó de pie a un costado del auto.

-La renta es barata. – Añadió sonriendo. – Pero, es sólo algo temporal… Planeo irme a vivir a los dormitorios de Kaleido. – Admitió.

-Oh, eso sería mucho mejor. – Apoyó Layla mientras le echaba un vistazo al edificio color rojo óxido. – Además el lugar, está muy alejado del escenario. – Observó el horizonte para ubicar calles aledañas.

-Si, lo sé. – Rió algo apenada. – A-a propósito señorita Layla,… - Jugueteaba con sus dedos en señal de vergüenza. – No es por entrometerme. – Advirtió con anticipación. – Pero, mientras… mientras estuve 'muerta', supongo que… – Soltó con algo de dificultad. – Yu-yuri y usted… pudieron concretar algún tipo de relación ¿Cierto? – La rubia sintió la amargura de sus palabras y recordó los momentos vividos al lado del ruso y los comparó con el presente, llegando a una rotunda conclusión.

-No, a eso no se le puede llamar 'relación'. – Habló con honestidad. – Pero desviando el tema. – La mirada de Layla se perdió en algún lugar a lo lejos. – si te soy sincera… él, te seguía recordando, e internamente se lamentaba por lo que había hecho contigo. – A completó ahora, con los lentes en sus manos.

Sophie se limitó a asentir y apartar la mirada para observar el piso.

La oji azul no podía confirmar si Yuri logró sentir algo más que atracción por Sophie, después de todo en esos aspecto él era un enigma,… incluso para sí mismo.

Recordó que en esa época no vio razón alguna por la que ella se interpusiera entre Yuri y sus conquistas, después de todo… no eran nada, él eran sólo su compañero de actuación, nada más.

Más adelante, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la 'afortunada' y sin darse cuenta se hicieron buenas compañeras, e incluso con el paso del tiempo, amigas. Logró establecer un enorme cariño hacia la joven acróbata, poniéndose una barrera que franqueara sus sentimientos por Yuri, que comenzaban a nacer, y ella.

Así continuaron las cosas, hasta que Yuri… le confesó el miedo que sentía, ante la cercanía del festival, y ella, en un acto de debilidad, le cubrió las espaldas para que se citase con Sophie minutos antes del Evento, con el objetivo de retrasarla.

Desconoció que tan lejos quedaba aquel café, ella se limitó a hacerle saber a Sophie acerca del mensaje del ruso.

Incluso, minutos antes de la presentación de los hermanos Oswald, lo único que logró escuchar fue que un técnico se acercó hasta Leon, informándole que tenía una llamada urgente, en ese momento ella se tensó.

Minutos después Yuri llegó, sólo cinco minutos antes de que les tocase turno, y tenía un semblante demasiado relajado, eso la preocupó.

Intentó cuestionarle, pero él le arremetía con evasivas.

Al final, cuando fueron coronados como los ganadores,… se enteró del trágico suceso.

Pero bueno, al final no supo si llorar por una amiga o recriminarse por no haber tratado de impedir los planes de Yuri, pero si algo no podía negar era que tras la muerte de Sophie, un vacío se creó en aquel lapso de su vida.

Nunca fue al hospital y nunca tocó el tema con Yuri, ambos sabían lo suficiente como para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Al día siguiente la realidad fue evidente, recibió una llamada por parte de Leon Oswald, una demasiado formal, en la que le informaba del deceso de su hermana menor.

Acudió al funeral, pero su cuerpo nunca fue expuesto a los presentes, y pensó que Leon tendría sus motivos.

Yuri nunca mencionó nada sobre la muerte de Sophie, Layla sabía que la culpa lo carcomía.

El tema sólo fue abordado meses después, cuando Yuri le pidió que formalizaran su relación, él le dio su 'explicación' de las cosas y ella comprendió que fue algo sin intensiones.

Por razones del destino y de su padre, todo terminó meses después de dar a conocer su noviazgo y Yuri se limitó a ser meramente su compañero de actuación,… y claro, un amigo.

Para esas alturas, la chica peli rosa ya se encontraba adherida a sus vidas, a pesar de que Layla no quería establecer algún tipo de amistad con ella. Su carácter y sonrisa alegre hacían que la rubia cediera ante ella, y su ímpetu estaba hecho de hierro, nunca se rendía. Eso fue lo que innegablemente las unió, y al final comprendió que en ella podía hallar una amiga...

No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Jamás pensaron en compararla con Sophie, no hasta ahora. Pero la semejanza era notable y Leon, se percató de ello.

[-]

Pateo la pequeña piedra que se encontraba a su costado, estaba enojada,… no, furiosa, ese era el adjetivo más adecuado.

-May, olvídalo… - Se quejó la francesa. – Aunque te enojes el jefe no va a cambiar de opinión

-¡Pero, es que es simplemente imperdonable! – Se cruzó de brazos y encaró a la castaña. - ¡Como se le ocurre hacerme esto, es el jefe… pero porque!

-Mira, eso era obvio. – Comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba las mancuernas que tenía sobre el piso. – Desde que la presentó, me imaginé que algo como esto sucedería…

-¡¿Y por qué no me advertiste? – La interrumpió.

-Si me dejaras explicar. – Levantó el dedo índice apuntándola recriminatoriamente. – Bien. – Tomo fuerzas, y aire, para continuar su discurso. – Era obvio que ella era perfecta para el papel, o… ¿Me vas a decir que no llena a la perfección la descripción del personaje? – Cuestionó con obviedad. May se limitó a girar su rostro, evitando a así dar explicaciones.

-¿De qué lado estas? – El sarcasmo era evidente en su acento.

-Mira, debes dejar las quejas de lado y enfocarte en tu nuevo papel. – Le advirtió. – Después de todo, recuerda lo que Kalos dijo. Esta obra tiene que ser un éxito, así Kaleido podrá contar con muchos más accionistas y patrocinadores.

-¡Hm! Bien. – Se encontraba más calmada, sus brazos ahora apoyados sobre su cintura la hacían ver relajada. – Si Kalos quiere que personifique a la hermana de 'la Bruja del Mar'… tendrá a la mejor bruja. – Sonrió triunfante. – Haré que todos se den cuenta de que YO debí ser la hermosa princesa y no… ESA tipa nueva. – La mirada de la pelinegra reflejaba el fuego en su interior.

Rosetta se llevó la mano a la nuca para destensar su cuello.

Por alguna razón, presentía que una gran lucha de egos estaba próxima a venir.

-Claro, así es como se debe hablar. – Asintió 'contenta' de que al final aceptase a su nuevo personaje.

-¡Rosetta! – Le habló con autoridad. - ¡Vamos, tenemos mucho por entrenar! – Ordenó a gritos. La chica de los diábolos asintió con una mueca en su rostro y le alcanzó el paso.

[-]

Kalos estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio, escuchando atentamente las vagas explicaciones de Sora que, sin querer, había soltado detalles 'pequeñitos' de su ahora relación con Yuri.

-Aja… - El morenos asintió ante lo que la acróbata frente a él decía,… bueno, intentaba decir, ya que los balbuceos constantes hacían difícil comprender y enlazar frases concretas.

-E-es por eso que… que…

-Yuri tendrá que descansar por el día de hoy. – Habló como si él fuese el que tuviese que dar las explicaciones. – Comprendo. – Le hizo saber con su siempre taciturna mirada.

Continuó concentrado en sus papeles, restándole importancia.

-¡En serio! – Exclamó emocionada, reclinándose frente al dueño. - ¡Entonces le diré!

-Sora. – Le frenó y ella se heló al ver su expresión. – Vayan con cuidado, una relación puede ser más frágil de lo que parece. – Sora asintió sin entenderle del todo y salió, dejando a un Kalos pensativo.

[-]

Llegaron al complejo de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad.

Sora bajó seguida por Yuri y le pagó al taxista, quien se retiró deseándoles un buen día.

Yuri intentó devolverle la cantidad que había pagado, pero Sora se negó, alegando que eso corría a cuenta de Kaleido.

-Pude al menos manejar mi auto. – Dijo ya cuando se encontraba en el elevador.

-¡No, de ninguna manera! – Exclamó sorprendida, girándose para verle a la cara. – No permitiría que ust… ust… que, que te pusieses peor,… sabiendo todo lo que has hecho por mí. – El sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-Entonces, te quedarás conmigo… toda la noche. – Añadió con la mano sobre su cadera.

Sora se sonrojó al instante.

-B-bueno, pero será sólo para cuidar de ti. – Le costaba hablar sintiéndolo cerca de ella.

-Nadie dijo algo diferente. – Murmuró atrayéndola hacia él y quedase de frente.

Sonrió al ver que se ponía nerviosa.

-Yuri. – _¿Layla?_ Pensó al instante y levantó la vista, confirmando lo que había pensado.

Por su parte, Sora se encontraba en la misma posición con los ojos abiertos como platos, aún tomada de la cintura por Yuri.

No podía moverse, si se giraba, vería a la señorita Layla, y tendría que explicarle muchas cosas... o es es lo que creía.

-¿Sucede algo? – Cuestionó con la tanta formalidad como si le hablase a un empresario en una junta de negocios.

-Sora, no pensé verte por aquí. – Ignoró al rubio y la japonesa se tensó ante lo que vendría. – Y mucho menos así. – Su tono iba ausente de toda emoción.

-E-esto. – Intentó justificarse pero Yuri la interrumpió, colocando su mano aún más posesivamente sobre su cintura.

-Amor, no tienes que dar explicaciones. – Le susurró al oído con esa voz seductora que pocas veces le había oído. Sora no pudo contestar ni rebatirle. El ruso la había besado. – Entra, enseguida te alcanzo,… no me tardo. – Le entregó las llaves del apartamento justo frente a ellos.

-P-pero… - Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y comprendió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso. - ¿Señorita Layla? – Habló dudosa, no quería que ella le tomase a mal.

-No te preocupes Sora, todo va a estar bien – Finalmente la vio a los ojos, tranquilizándola. – Sólo son asuntos sobre la nueva obra. – Justificó para que no quedase duda alguna. Sora obedeció y entró al departamento.

-¿Y bien? – Le cedió la palabra a la rubia.

-Veo que arreglaste las cosas con ella. – Se refirió a la peli rosa. – Nunca pensé que ustedes dos acabasen juntos. – Rió mientras hablaba.

-Te estás saliendo del tema.

-Tienes razón,… hasta cierto punto. – Se acomodó el cabello que apenas comenzaba a recuperar el largo de siempre. – Pero, bueno… no vine a platicar de eso.

-Entonces. – Habló con la frialdad que su carácter le permitió.

-Es sobre Sophie. – Yuri sintió que la rigidez de su cuerpo le hacía lentos sus pensamientos. Layla se percató de su reacción. – Ella está viva…

-Lo sé. – Confirmó lo que Layla se suponía.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – Cuestionó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Eso no te incumbe. – Layla supo que aún tenía esa herida en su interior.

-¿Has pensado disculparte con ella? – Dijo con enojo ignorando su evasiva. – Ella… era tan inocente – Añadió.

Él seguía de pie, inmutable.

-Te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo. – Estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones.

-¡Ella te amaba! – Le gritó en un intento desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón. – Y desgraciadamente aún lo hace. – Habló con un tono tan bajo que a Yuri se le dificultó escuchar.

-Tú ya has hablado con ella ¿Verdad? – Sonrió con ironía. – Claro que sí. – Concluyó al no obtener respuesta.

-Eres tan débil. – Murmuró haciéndole de menos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Contraatacó.

-¿No?... ¿Estás seguro? – No hubo respuesta. – Lo eres. Es por eso que te aferras a Sora…Claro… ellas después de todo es tú salvavidas… ahora lo entiendo. – Rió como si hubiese hallado un tesoro. - Todo era demasiado obvio. No es que la ames…

-Cállate, Layla… no te metas en eso… - Le advirtió sosteniéndola del antebrazo.

La oji azul soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Tú no la amas. – Se refirió a Sora al tiempo que retaba a Yuri, acortando el espacio entre ellos. – Sólo la usas como un escape, como una forma de redención para todos tus pecados. – Le habló cerca del oído. – Así es, Yuri. – Reforzó su conclusión tras ver la cara incrédula de su ex compañero. – Ella es tu oportunidad para demostrar que eres alguien bueno,… alguien que ha cambiado... Pero yo se que lo único que buscas es dejar de sentir esa culpa que te ha estado acabando por dentro todos estos años.

-Te equivocas. – Puso mayor presión a su agarre. – Todo lo que dices es por causa de tus celos. – Layla rió y dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Celosa. – Analizó la palabra. – Quizás, pero eso ahora no tiene nada que ver.

-Estas mal. – La soltó para retirarse.

-¿Cómo debo tomar todo esto Yuri?... –Preguntó firmemente de pie en el pasillo. – Como que no la amas, supongo… Me refiero a Sora. – El rubio se detuvo en seco. – Lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario, porque a pesar de que ambas sentimos algo por ti, yo la estimo… - El acróbata lanzó una risa cargada de sorna. – Aún que te cueste creerlo. – Añadió. – No quiero que las lastimes. Porque aunque lo niegues, la estás usando como una salida para no sentirte culpable por todo el daño que has hecho. Te conozco… Y puedo asegurar que no la amas.

-¿Terminaste? – Dijo con fastidio.

-Nos vemos. – La actriz caminó hacia el elevador ignorando su pregunta. – Ya sabes Yuri, piensa en tus sentimientos. – Habló antes de que el elevador se cerrase.

El acróbata permaneció unos cuantos segundos en la misma posición.

-Sora. – Al abrir la puerta la pudo ver sentada junto a la entrada, cabizbaja. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. – So… escuchaste ¿Verdad? – Adivinó sin que ella dijese algo. Asintió sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí,… - Musitó. Yuri estuvo a punto de explicarle, pero ella le ganó la palabra. – La Sophie de la que hablaban… ¿Era la hermana de Leon? – Quería que él lo dijese, a pesar de que era lo más obvio. - ¿Era ella?... ¿Verdad?... Es la misma que ahora está en Kaleido ¿Cierto?

[-]

OKS. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

RECUERDEN, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. BESOS.


	10. Sin rencores

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que ando en la recta final del parcial y los maestros han hecho un compló contra nosotros atiborrándonos de tareas. Sé que tal vez la espera fue larga, pero en este capítulo empiezo a sentar las bases de nuevos problemas, ustedes saben, no todo es color de rosa para nuestra pareja u_U

Hyuuga8 – Enonces este capitulo te va a dejar con esta cara - O.o ya se soy un poquito mala, pero es que ya sabes el suspenso es vital para poner a prueba el amor de nuestros personajes jejejeje bueno espero lo disfrutes, en deuda te dejo el siguiente que tendrá más sobre este nuevo triangulo sora yuri sophie.

Youweon – Lo sé y en este también será así, pero te lo debo para el próximo, gracias por tu alago, y yo ya pensaba a creer que era un fiasco jajajaja no te creas, besos.

Danuzkito – Creo que pensamos igual, odio a Layla y a Sophie, pero que sería de este fic sin ellas, y no te preocupes por no haber comentado, se que sigues el fic, y procuras comentar en cada cap así que por eso muchísimas gracias y un enorme abrazo. Ah, cierto, yo igual espero no tener quem éter mucho a sophie en la relación de yuri x sora.

[~]

OK, enjoy it!

[~]

**Capítulo 9**

"**Sin rencores"**

-Aparecen los problemas-

[-]

Yuri no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, tarde o temprano, descubriría toda la el arrepentimiento le llegó apenas vio el atisbo de impresión en los ojos ocre de la acróbata.

Un enorme nudo le estaba impidiendo hablar, y rogó porque todo saliera bien.

-Sora… yo, bueno… - Con suavidad hizo que se pusiese de pie, tomándola con ambas manos. – No quería que te preocuparas por algo como eso… – La peli-rosa cayó en cuenta de que esa era la forma de asegurarle que todo era verdad, y automáticamente apartó la mirada de los ojos azules frente a ella.

No quería saber más, se negaba a indagar en sus pensamientos y encontrar los motivos por los que temía verle, porque inconscientemente sabía que Sophie era alguien importante.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sora tensarse, pero ella detuvo toda muestra de afecto. Haciéndole retroceder con ambas manos logró liberarse.

-No te preocupes… – Reflejó enojo de forma maquinal, ni ella misma sabía con exactitud los motivos de su reacción, y no quería ni siquiera enterarse. – Me voy… cre-creo que es lo mejor. – Seguidamente se encaminó hacia la puerta a su costado.

-Déjame explicarte. – La tomó con suavidad por la muñeca, intentando hacerla entrar en razón y poder evitar que se fuera.

Ella no logró evadirle.

-Sólo quiero estar sola,… por favor…– Dejó de intentar zafarse del agarre, lo que ocasionó que como reflejo él la soltase con delicadeza. – Todo esto es… extraño – Sus pensamientos abrumados le invitaban a correr fuera de aquel departamento, su mente estaba completamente aturdida.

-No, Sora… - _Yuri, eres un idiota._Conclusión que el catalogó como sabida de antemano– Espera… - Se temió lo peor ¿Y si ella no le perdonaba? Una sonrisa amarga le surcó el rostro, y sintió el piso moverse.

Sólo podía ver la difusa silueta femenina que seguía avanzando sin detenerse, y después nada...

[~]

El suave roce de las pequeñas gotas tibias sobre su rostro era algo extraño y rememorando con dificultad, lo último que había hecho antes de perder el conocimiento, fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Sora. – Se sorprendió al verla sentada junto a él.

Bueno, debió suponer que no podía esperarse menos viniendo de ella, y sonrió para sus adentros, la opresión en su pecho había disminuido considerablemente. _Quién diría que los villanos podían tener tanta suerte. _

Su mano viajó hasta la mejilla de la chica frente a él, intentando secar las lágrimas que aún brotaban copiosamente.

-N-no te levantes, descansa. – Su mano se posó sobre el tórax del rubio para evitar que se irguiera, echándolo hacia atrás con suavidad. El ruso escaneó a detalle su rostro, como si fuese la primera vez que apreciara la belleza de sus facciones, cediendo ante el toque de la peli rosa y volviéndose a recostar sobre la almohada.

-¿Por qué lloras? – Su rostro adquirió la expresión interrogante antes de sentirse tonto por haber hecho una pregunta tan ridícula.

-Me asusté cuando caíste. – Su rostro fue cubierto por sus manos. – Lo siento… Fue mi culpa… si no hubiese peleado contigo… tal vez estuvieses mejor…

-Tranquila. – Tiró de su antebrazo para colocarla sobre su cuerpo. – Tranquila, voy a estar bien. – Continuó al ver su rostro cubierto de angustia. - Nada de esto es tu culpa… así que no quieras darte todo el crédito. – Retiró el mechón rosado que se encontraba sobre su rostro. – Debí habértelo dicho desde el primer momento en que me percaté de su regreso,… perdóname…– Su mano se hundió en la cabellera peli rosa.

Su rostro se resguardó en el pecho del ojiazul mientras se aferraba a él.

-Perdóname…

[-]

Los papeles salieron dispersos del escritorio después de que Kalos diera golpe en seco sobre este, el tono de su voz contrataba evidentemente con lo que sus acciones mostraban, tal vez no había tenido un buen día después de todo.

-No. – Fue una negación cargada de firmeza – Discúlpeme, pero eso ahora no le incumbe, Señor Hamilton, lo siento mucho. – ¿Acaso no podía entender que sus órdenes se le escapaban de las manos?

-Me importa un bledo, Kalos. – Sonó ofendido ante la negativa. – Lo que quiero es que saques a Killian de Kaleido. – Volvió a repetir por tercera vez en toda la llamada.

-No, ya le he dicho que a quien le compete ese asunto es única y exclusivamente al accionista mayoritario. – Contraataco confiado en ese respaldo. – Y usted ha dejado de serlo desde hace mucho, por lo tanto el Señor Kennet es quien ha de decidir qué hacer… y si él quiere que Yuri permanezca en el reparto, así será. – Era así de simple, no podía hacerse nada si Kennet no daba su autorización, así que esperaba que él dejase de insistir inútilmente.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar contigo. – Se quejó con ira guardada tras esa voz seria.

-Así es, me alegra que lo haya comprendido, Señor Hamilton. – Suspiró lo más calmo que pudo.

Sabía que en los negocios debía actuar con cautela, pero es que llevaba quince minutos girando en el mismo tema.

-Hm – Y la llamada acabó.

Kalos suspiró con alivio, al ver que Hamilton había 'comprendido', al menos por el momento. Pero sabía que usaría de todas sus influencias para tratar de sacar del camino al ruso, y eso también incluía que intentara lavarle el cerebro a Kennet.

No creía que lo lograse, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Sólo una cosa sabía con certeza, y era que defendería a sus acróbatas a capa y espada, sin importar quién fuere, aunque se cargase encima a todo el comité.

[-]

Le dio un vistazo a la esfera entre sus manos, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba las posiciones extrañas en las constelaciones. Se rascó la barbilla tratando de sacar una conclusión fiable y su ojo se cerró al tiempo que daba un profundo respiro.

-Es demasiado probable. – Murmuró para sí – Es un mal presagio… no me puedo equivocar. – Observó con mayor atención. – Piscis, debes cuidar tus acciones, el mínimo error te podría hacer caer, de nuevo, al hoyo de donde saliste. – Pero su mirada fue atraída por una constelación de brillo mediano, que se encontraba invadiendo el espacio de Sagitario. – Géminis ¿Eh?... eso si que es nuevo. – Dijo con diversión. – Veamos… ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?... – Habló con curiosidad. – ¡Oh! Ya veo, quieres jugar ¿No es así?... – Volvió a cuestionar. – Hmm… pero… ¿Sabes? Es malo jugar con dos caras, podrían sobre ponerse… y entonces… sería tú fin… Leon y Sagitario podrían correr peligro si se inmiscuyen en aquella densa constelación. – Habló, refiriéndose a la nube negra que rodeaba a Géminis. – Pero ambos parece que se aproximan como mariposas al fuego… – Su tono adquirió preocupación evidente. – Sora. – Pronunció sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. – No,… puede que me equivoque, tal vez sólo sea una mancha en esta cosa – Frotó el cristal con la manga de su traje – Oh… - Se limitó a decir después de averiguar que todo era correcto.

[-]

Llegó un nuevo día, y May ya se encontraba de pie frente al dormitorio de Rossetta, esperando que hubiese pasado la noche ahí y no en el de Sora.

Suspiró tras tocar por enésima vez, y al fin pudo escuchar sus pasos acercarse para abrir.

-¡Son las cinco de la mañana! – Chilló la francesa al abrir de un portazo.

May comprendió en una milésima de segundo lo que sucedía.

-Te has dormido hasta tarde ¿No? – Rossetta desvió la mirada evitando contestar, centrándose en un sol aún ausente. – Y lo peor, viendo de nuevo esas tontas películas de terror ¿Verdad? – La castaña se sintió descubierta, y sólo pudo desviar la vista aún más haciéndose la desentendida.

-En caso de que eso fuera cierto… - Al fin respondió con tono de indignación. -… ¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú a estas horas tocando mi puerta? ¡¿Algo está mal contigo? – May simplemente se limitó a escucharla con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una expresión desafiante.

-No tonta. – Le aclaró. – Si me preguntas que hago aquí… pues fíjate bien que tenemos que entrenar y tus raros hábitos nocturnos truncan mis perfectos planes. – Rossetta casi podría jurar que gritó y no habló, pero vamos, había que admitirlo, May tenía una voz tan poco discreta.

-Oh, en ese caso te puedes esperar a que den las ocho de la mañana cuando ya haya luz del día. – Señaló hacia el horizonte, recalcando lo que decía. – ¡Y así entrenemos como la gente normal! – La estaba sacando de sus casillas y es que tenía poca paciencia y muy mala noche.

-Oh claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé? – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – ¡Así podríamos dejar que los demás tomen ventaja! – Rossetta aseguró que en ese instante un yunque se le vino encima, y es que May era mala para los sarcasmos. – ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender la situación, Rossetta? – Cuestionó esperando que comprendiera. – La nueva ha hecho que nos cambien los papeles y tú, como si nada. – Era verdad, gracias a esa peli plata, a ella y a May les habían cambiado los papeles.

Ahora ella, en vez de ser la 'hada' de la princesa, a quien May interpretaría. Tendría que interpretar a la 'hada' de la bruja del mar, ya que según Kalos, ambas habían formado una excelente pareja desde su primera actuación, y bueno, eran órdenes del jefe, no le quedaba más que aceptarlas.

No es que se quejara de su nuevo papel, se quejaba del cambio en sí, pero es que a Kalos le valió un comino que ambas ya tuvieran una técnica con tiempos y todo, simplemente llegó e informó sobre el 'pequeñísimo' detalle. Pero lo que nunca pensó es que la loca y desquiciada compañera que se cargaba, pudiese venirla a levantar a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ella solía hacerlo a las siete de la mañana y con muchísima pereza, alegando que era importantísimo el entrenamiento para mejorar la nueva técnica que habían armado.

-Está bien. – Murmuró con hastío. – No me tardo. – Se encaminó a vestirse adecuadamente.

No iba a discutir, temía que alguna otra locura de May fuese experimentada con ella.

La peli negra sostuvo una sonrisa ganadora, si iba a ceder lo haría con todo su honor intacto.

[-]

-Sabía que algo no andaba bien. – Dijo después de abrir la puerta de unos de los gimnasios y toparse con una mirada ónix junto a unos labios, que parecían aún más rígidos.

Retrocedió dispuesto a salir.

Algo lo detuvo.

Era la pequeña mano de la peliplata.

Se tensó por mera reacción… ¿Qué es lo que seguía?... ¿Se iba a vengar?

-Perdón.

-¿Eh? – Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

-N-no debí… - Yuri pudo percibir con claridad como los níveos dedos sobre su piel comenzaban a temblar. – Tenía miedo… yo… - Y finalmente lo inevitable sucedió.

Ella rompió en llanto.

Culpabilidad.

Eso era lo que sentía.

Su mano viajó por sobre la cabeza de la chica y la colocó sobre ella, moviéndola lentamente en un intento un poco tosco por reconfortarla.

-Aquí yo soy el malo. – Su voz salió como un suave murmullo. – Perdóname tú a mí. – Ella negó constantemente con la mirada aún en un punto indefinido en el suelo.

-Ya no hay nada que perdonar. – Retiró la mano del rubio por sobre su cabello y la mantuvo entre sus finos dedos. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la joven acróbata. – Ahora,… me siento mucho mejor,… se siente mucho mejor… - La sonrisa lucía sincera, no cabía duda de que era ella.

-Sí, ahora ya no se siente… esa horrenda opresión por sobre mi pecho. – Dijo al tiempo que observaba como ella se abrazaba a él.

Y no supo que hacer, simplemente la dejó ser y agradeció que ella fuera tan sincera.

[-]

-¡¿A qué te refieres con 'el guión se cambió'? – Ana seguía estática frente a Mía. – ¿Lo cambiaste? ¿No que estabas contenta como te había quedado? ¿Por qué lo modificaste tan de repente? – La pelinaranja fue bombardeada por las preguntas de su amiga.

-Espera. – Sus manos adquirieron las propiedades de una barrera, evitando así tener que dar la cara por su magnífico error. – Yo no fui quien lo cambio.

-¿Eh?... y… ¿Quién fue?... tú eres la encargada del guión ¡Ah, ya sé… Kalos!

-¡Ana! – Le cortó. – No. No fue Kalos, ni yo misma sé quien fue. – Le detuvo otra vez antes de que comenzara a preguntar de nuevo. – Tengo que notificarle a Kalos. Esto no pinta muy bien… puede que me despida. – Mía comprendió la situación, era grave.

[-]

-Layla…

-Oh,… te ves… sospechoso. – Comentó al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-No sé a qué te refieres. – Definitivamente hoy no era 'su' día.

-¿Novedades?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya sabes… - Caminó pausadamente hacia él, tomándose su tiempo para saborear la cercanía que se hacía evidente. – ¿Tanto te afecta mi presencia? – Se rió sin perder la elegancia característica de sus facciones.

-Eso es lo que te empeñas en creer. – Layla le observó a los ojos con determinación invadiendo sus pupilas.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Es raro.. – Masculló con incomodidad. Yuri no entendió qué era lo que quería decir. – Ya no es lo mismo. – Sus manos tocaron con meditación las mejillas del rubio. – No se siente lo mismo.

-Layla.

-Supongo que lo poco que quedaba de nosotros, terminó por desaparecer... Era mi mejor intento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya no queda nada entre nosotros ¿Verdad?

-… bueno, yo… no entiendo…

-Hombres. – Sonrió con desgano. – ¿Se les tiene que decir todo con peras y manzanas? – Se mantuvo callado. – Ya no tiene caso que siga tras de tí. – Cruzó las manos por sobre su pecho. - ¿Quién lo diría?... y yo pensaba seguir luchando por ti… hasta el final… pero ya no queda nada, ya no es lo mismo, no ahora… Sora tal vez se haya percatado de eso… Ok, no... Dudo que haya siquiera notado que ahora ella es quien ocupa todos tus pensamientos.

-Te rindes.

-Sí, tonto ¿No?... pero, supongo que cuando algo acaba es por algo… Kaleido me lo ha enseñado.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Oye, alto, esto no es una despedida. – Su dedo empujó el hombro del ojiazul. – Aun tengo que dar algo de lata por aquí. Ya sabes obras buenas son difíciles de hallar, es una de las pocas cosas que extraño de este escenario. – Yuri Sonrió al verla tan vulnerable y es que Layla no era de las que bajaban sus defensas con facilidad. - ¡Bien,… nos vemos!

Y desapareció al ritmo de su taconeo, a lo largo del pasillo.

[-]

Abrió en un solo movimiento la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio, caminó lentamente hasta llegar junto a la ventana que daba al mar. Las cajas ya estaban ahí, apiladas en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

Suspiró pensando en que tenía mucho por hacer.

El teléfono sonó.

No recordaba haberle dado a nadie su número, ni ella se lo sabía de memoria, tal vez era número equivocado.

-Diga…

Oh,…

Eres tú…

-Veo que tú intuición ha mejorado.

-Eres fácil de leer.

-Hmm… entonces supongo que ya sabrás lo que quiero saber.

-Sí, esa es la repuesta. Todo va bien.

-Me alegra escucharlo ¿Sabes?... pensé que no lo lograrías.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Supongo que es verdad lo de tu intuición… iré al grano… Quiero que lo acabes… por completo…

Que pierda todo…

Que no pueda ver ni su propio polvo… - La voz al otro lado sonó tétrica.

-A veces pienso que no estás muy bien allá arriba, me refiero que he llegado a pensar seriamente que estás loco. – El sarcasmo en la peliplata era evidente.

-Am, es algo que no te puedo confirmar. Bueno, supongo que es todo. Pórtate bien, sabes que la recompensa será buena.

-¡Hm!

[-]

-Si quiere le puedo traer un té. – Sugirió temerosa.

- Por favor. – Aceptó inesperadamente.

-Mía, explícate… lo que quieres decir es que el guión desapareció inesperadamente. – Ella asintió. – Poco después volvió a parecer en otra parte de tus archivos… y ahora resultó que alguien lo modificó.

Mía tembló por lo que iba a venir.

-Alguien debe de estar tras esto. – Sus lentes brillaron con aire enigmático.

-¿Alguien?... Bueno, eso no lo había pensado.

-Es lo más razonable. – La peli naranja seguía sorprendida de que se lo hubiese tomado tan 'bien'.

Ana entró y colocó frente a él la taza de té.

-¿Tiene idea de quién pudiera ser? – Ana habló por primera vez después de regresar.

-No, pero tengo mis sospechas.

-Oh, y… ¿Qué sugiere hacer, el guión ya está impreso al igual que los volantes.

-¿Qué tan grave es el cambio que le hicieron?

-Bueno, En el nudo se modificó la aparición de los personajes, en el desenlace cambiaron el problema principal y… bueno en el clímax no hubo modificación alguna.

-¿Conclusión? – Cuestionó el dueño.

-Se hizo para perjudicar a Yuri – Ana puntualizó.

-¿Yuri?... eso reduce mis posibilidades…

-Desde mi punto de vista, lo hicieron no con el fin de hacerle más pesado el papel. Usted sabe, si ya se sabía su guión y estamos por terminar los ensayos, esto le haría tener que replantear su personaje desde cero. – Mía fue quien ahora habló.

-Pero afortunadamente te diste cuenta a tiempo, Mía – Ana intervino.

-Así es, así que no pierdan más tiempo del poco que ya tenemos y vayan a informarle a todos.

-Jefe. – Ana pidió su atención. – ¿Cree que esto afecte la decisión de los patrocinadores? – Kalos dió un profundo suspiro antes de contestar.

-No si nos damos prisa, eso espero.

[-]

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

AKIBA.


	11. Cuando el Cielo se Nubla

**Capítulo 10**

**-Cuando el Cielo se Nubla-**

La cálida y frágil sensación sobre sus labios era lo único que podía procesar. La impresión no cabía en él, un segundo estaban hablando y al otro experimentaba ese sutil cosquilleo que no supo decir con certeza cuanto fue lo que duró, pero podía jurar que fue una eternidad.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, pausados y a pesar de que él continuaba inmóvil sin responder, ella no parecía detenerse. Quería insistir, hasta que él cediese y le correspondiera, así que en un mejor intento sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a las de él.

Sophie se percató de la rigidez de su cuerpo e instintivamente envolvió sus manos con las de ella. Y cerrando los ojos profundizó el contacto, notando que la barrera que él había estado manteniendo caía de a poco.

Por su parte, Yuri podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, y cómo estos eran opacados por unos más fuertes que provenían del pecho de la chica.

El contacto cesó.

Y en automático ella evitó verle a los ojos, resguardándose en el cuerpo del ruso.

Él colocó una mano sobre su hombro y permaneció así durante unos segundos, hasta que, despegándola con suavidad, la obligó a encararle.

Estaba hipnotizada por la calidez reflejada en el azul de sus ojos.

Sus sentimientos comenzaban a hacerle una mala jugada, pero él rompió aquel estupor al colocar su dedo índice por sobre sus labios, mientras observaba con fija mirada a los de ella.

-Una vez te lastimé. – Habló con voz clara y firme, pero ella sólo podía procesarla como un suave y lejano murmullo. – No me permitiré hacerlo de nuevo.

-Yuri…

-Hubiese deseado hacer las cosas bien desde un principio… que yo nunca hubiese hecho cosas tan despreciables. – Pausó. Sophie sintió sus piernas temblar como gelatina y volvió a aferrarse a la mano libre de él. – Y me doy cuenta sólo ahora. Me doy cuenta de que a mi paso dejé muchas heridas abiertas sin sanar.

Soltó de apoco el agarre de su mano.

¿Qué era todo eso?

¿A qué se refería?

-Sophie,… lo último que deseo en estos momentos es remover de nuevo el pasado. – Pudo ver que los sentimientos se escapaban de él cada vez que hablaba. Y en unos pocos segundos un aura de angustia rodeaba a ambos.

-¿Y si soy yo la que lo hace? – Él la miró con confusión temiendo entender a lo que se refería. – 'revolver' el pasado. – Recalcó. – Al fin y al cabo ahí estuve todos estos años… ¿Eh?... Responde… ¿Y si soy yo la que esta vez se atreva a hurgar en el pasado?

-Es diferente…

-No. – Le interrumpió. – No quiero que confundas las cosas… Querías redimirte, lo has hecho y no te guardo rencor, pero aceptando la realidad… hubiese sido mejor para todos que yo no estuviese viva, preferirías que yo no estuviese aquí en estos momentos… te gustaría que desapareciera, de nuevo y…

-No pongas palabras en mi boca. – Estaba enojado.

¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan crueles?

-No lo hago… - Reprimió el llanto fijando la mirada gacha hacia el piso. – Es la verdad…

Pudo ver el avance de los pies de Yuri y como estos se detuvieron cuando sintió el abrazo rodearle.

-Nunca digas eso otra vez. – Ordenó, pero sonó más a una petición. – Cada vez que lo dices sólo provocas que eso se vuelva realidad.

-Tengo miedo… - Sollozó. – No quiero… no quiero que me olvides.

[-]

Levantó la mirada y se topó con la de Kalos oculta tras sus lentes.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kalos de pie junto a la ventana de su oficina.

-Puedo manejarlo.

-Me lo esperaba viniendo de ti. – Dijo sin apartar la vista del horizonte sobre el mar.

-¿Saben quién?

-Si así fuese ya lo tendría reescribiendo el libreto original. – Se acomodó en su asiento. – Esto fue dirigido únicamente para afectarte.

-Eso es más que obvio. – Se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Yuri. – Le llamó antes que saliese. – Confío en tus habilidades. – El rubio sólo respondía con una sonrisa cargada de seguridad.

[-]

-Nunca me ha gustado estar ahí… eso desde que era pequeño. – Soltó al tiempo que abría la puerta del apartamento. – Es demasiado amplio… y vació a la vez. - Sora comprendió que se refería a la soledad. – De hecho, he pensado en rentarla o quizás venderla… esa mansión es demasiado ostentosa para lo que ahora aspiro.

-¿Y qué tal ahora? – Ella le había abrazado por la espalda.

Yuri sonrió girándose para verla de frente.

-Contigo nunca me siento solo. – Retiró un mechón rosado de su fleco llevándolo hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué estás triste? – Preguntó igual que una niña pequeña. – Hoy te ves… diferente.

Así que se había dado cuenta.

-Diferente… ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, simplemente es que… hoy no te siento igual. – La palma de su mano le tapó los ojos impidiéndole ver. – Te ves afligido. – Sonrió ante la acción de la acróbata. – Preocupado… - Su voz se hacía más agradable mientras más cerca se escuchaba y sus sentidos se centraron en ella.

Sintió la humedad de su beso tras unos instantes, y sin perder tiempo reclamó el mando haciéndola inclinarse poco hacia atrás.

Sora sintió que las rodillas amenazaban con ceder y cuando sintió que ya no podía más se desplomó sobre el sofá.

Yuri había quedado sobre ella sosteniéndose con ambos brazos, colocados a los costados de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Instantes después se recostó, sin apoyarse completamente, sobre ella.

-Ya no me siento solo… no estoy solo.

Ella sonrió al escucharle y le abrazó como a un niño.

[-]

-Perfecto, Sophie… me parece excelente. – La identidad del hombre estaba siendo oculta por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana.

-Necesito que dejes de contactarme tanto, alguien podría darse cuenta. – La peliplata se encontraba en el borde con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eso no importa, nadie me conoce a excepción de él…

-Te olvidas de Kalos.

-Difícilmente me recuerde, eso ya hace más de siete años – Dijo sin preocupación. – además, en esa época yo era un acróbata inexperto, dudo que ahora siendo un empresario exitoso me reconozca.

-Justificas tus fracasos, no funcionaste como acróbata, acéptalo… eras una deshora viniendo de una familia de grandes acróbatas circenses.

-No te vayas a morder la lengua, querida. – Una risa burlesca se escuchó en la habitación. – Siendo un hermoso 'ángel', ahora te has convertido en un horrible 'monstruo' ¿Me equivoco?

-Las circunstancias son diferentes, yo no tuve opción…

-Usaré tus palabras... 'Justificas tus fracasos'.

Desvió la mirada y después lo único que escuchó fue sus pasos y la puerta cerrar.

[-]

-Yuri. Asombroso como siempre. – Habló Cathie mientras se retiraba a tomar asiento en uno de los asientos del frente. – No creí que fueras así de ágil, pero necesito que pongas más rapidez en tus giros. – La crítica fue certera y mordaz. – Y a ti Sora, necesito que te concentres más en la actuación, olvídate de los tiempos, deja que tus acciones fluyan.

-Sí, señorita Cathie.

-Si continuamos a este paso, tendremos listo todo en menos de lo esperado. – Sonrió Mía aliviada.

-¿Tienes las modificaciones de armado de los escenarios? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, mañana comenzaremos. – Afirmó la pelinaranja. – Ah, cierto… las que siguen son May y Rosetta. – Apuntó hacia donde se encontraban las nombradas.

-Ok, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo.

[-]

La puerta de los vestidores estaba abierta, pero no le tomó importancia. Siguió avanzando y al abrirla en su totalidad se topó con la silueta de la peli plata sentada frente al tocador.

Tragó en seco, no estaba preparada para este tipo de encuentro a solas con ella… pero se suponía que nada había cambiado… ella creía que desconocía su verdadera identidad, no había razones para actuar tan temerosa.

-Hola, Sora – Saludó sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Terminaron tan pronto?

-A-a… ¡Sí! – La había agarrado algo distraída. – Yuri no tardó mucho en aprenderse una buena parte de su personaje.

-Oh, es demasiado bajo que le hayan hecho eso, cambiar el desarrollo de su personaje, sobre todo e estas alturas.

-Mm… sí… pero me alegra que haya podido sacarlo adelante.

-Él es increíble.

-S-sí…

-Supongo que también te ha de tratar muy bien ¿Verdad? – La miró directo los ojos.

-Es… él es muy dulce.

-Oh, es bueno escuchar eso. – Continuó arreglando su cabello.

-¿Hoy te toca ensayar? – Cambió abruptamente de tema.

-Ah, sí… con la señorita Layla primero. – Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acomodaba la coleta. – y después con el joven Yuri. Espero que nos podamos acoplar.

-Sí,… suerte.

-¡Listo! – Se puso de pie en un solo movimiento. - ¿Qué te parece? – Dio un giro.

-Te-te queda muy bien - _¿Tengo miedo?..._

-Estás muy callada. – Se acercó a centímetros de su rostro sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡No, no es nada! – Sonrió con nerviosismo. _No hay razones para temer._

-¡Vamos, dime! – Le tomó de las manos sacudiéndolas. – Puedes confiar en mí.

-… - _Mentira _– Yo… - _No puedes decirle._

-Juro que no diré nada. – Le ofreció su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa.

Sora lo aceptó.

Y su corazón no pudo seguir reteniendo lo que pensaba.

-Yuri… él… ha estado muy ausente desde ayer. – _No debiste. _– Supongo que es por lo de la obra, pero aún así me preocupa.

-… ¿Te puedo confiar algo?

-¿Eh? – _No parece una mala persona… deben de ser sólo mis… ¿Celos?_

-A veces hay que darles su espacio. – Le dio un suave empujoncito sobre su frente con el dedo índice. - No te preocupes por eso, lo más probable es que sea como tú dices, que esté demasiado centrado en su papel.

-S-sí – _Ojala sea sólo eso…_

[-]

Los minutos transcurrieron como agua y pronto fue su turno para ensayar con Yuri.

-Sophie, trata de controlar tu altura al momento de intercambia trapecios con Layla, estuvieron a punto de chocar. – La chica sólo asintió. – Yuri, bien hecho. – Alagó. - ¡¿Quién sigue?

-La señorita Sophie y el joven Yuri. – Señaló una de sus asistentes.

-Oh, casi no llego. – Habló Mía tratando de regularizar su respiración. - ¿Terminaron?

-No. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Faltan la última pareja. – Señaló a ambos que esperaban a un costado. - ¡Empecemos! – Alzó abruptamente la voz para dar indicaciones. – Veamos el talento de la pequeña Oswald. – Murmuró hacia su joven colaboradora.

-Así que se ha enterado. – Continuó la charla entre murmullos.

-Es difícil no darse cuenta, la semejanza es innegable.

-Entonces… ¿Nadie le dijo?

-Bueno, Kalos confirmó mis sospechas. – Sonrió.

[-]

Se aproximó lentamente hacia su auto. Había sido un día muy atareado y aún tenía que estudiar lo que le faltaba de su personaje. Así que en lo único que pensaba era llegar y descansar un rato a sus anchas.

-Sophie. – Ella estaba de pie, apoyada en las vallas observando el atardecer sobre la playa.

-Oh, no pensé verte aquí. – Sonrió al tiempo que evitaba que la brisa le revolviera el cabello. – Te vas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, estoy cansado, necesito relajarme. – Y fue en ese instante que se percató de que estaban entablando una conversación tan trivial, pero a la vez tan estrecha.

Justo como antes.

-No hay nada mejor contra el estrés que un largo baño tibio. – Rió mientras hablaba.

-Seguiré el consejo. – Le correspondió el gesto.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Esta conversación me trae viejos recuerdos.

-No eres la única que lo piensa. – Sophie se acercó hasta quedar a su altura y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos. – Se despidió agitando la mano y corrió hacia los dormitorios.

-Viejos recuerdos. – Desconocía si era la culpa o el cariño lo que le impedía alejarla, pero por el momento decidió dejar de pensar en ello y subir a su auto.

[-]

El timbre sonó una vez más antes de que abriera la puerta y la viera ahí de pie, con un vestido blanco de corte primaveral.

El silenció se prolongó hasta que Yuri se apartó de la entrada indicándole que entrase.

-Disculpa, debí llamar. – Dijo Sora apenada al verlo con el torso descubierto.

-No te preocupes, volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

Los ojos avellana se desviaron a un costado, justo donde estaba una copa con residuos de vino y una botella casi a terminar.

-Yuri, estuviste…

-Necesitaba relajarme. – Sonrió para restarle importancia.

-¿Quieres… que hablemos? – Cuidó cada una de sus palabras.

-No es nada,… - La haló tomándola de la muñeca y al tenerla más cerca hundió su rostro en ella.

-Es bueno compartir las cargas. – Sus finos dedos acariciaron el cabello rubio.

-Te amo. – Dijo con ansiedad.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero que seas mía, sólo para mí… No te quiero perder.

-Siempre estaré a tú lado.

-Júralo. – Necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

-Lo prometo.

-De nuevo… por favor. – Ella notó la inseguridad en sus palabras y supo en ese mismo instante que algo no andaba bien

-Yuri…

-¿No lo harás?

-Yo… te lo prometo… lo prometo… estaré contigo siempre.

[-]


	12. En el Horizonte un Nuevo Reto

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**-EN EL HORIZONTE UN NUEVO RETO-**

La peli naranja entró al pequeño recibidor con dos tazas humeantes y tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la peli rosa, que ya daba el primer sorbo.

Mía carraspeó un par de veces, consiguiendo atraer su atención

-¿Y bien? – Su mirada se volvió intensa y Sora se sonrojó escondiéndose detrás de la taza.

-N-no contestó… - La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios iba acompañada de nerviosismo. – Se… se durmió.

_-Yo… te lo prometo… lo prometo… estaré contigo siempre – Hizo a un lado los mechones que cubrían el rostro del ruso y lo vio sonreír ampliamente con los ojos cerrados – Pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Es… bueno, sólo quería escucharlo…_

_-Yuri, ahora tú eres todo para mí, más de lo que imaginé,… - Dio un brinco cuando descubrió que estaba durmiendo. – Te dormiste... – Suspiró apenada. - Y… ¡¿Qué hago ahora? – Se alarmó evitando hacer mucho ruido. - ¡ah!... lo recostaré en el sillón. – Dijo completamente sonrojada. – Pe-pe-pero… ¡¿Y si despierta?... Pensará que soy una pervertida._

-… ¿eh? – Hasta ese punto Mía no sabía si reírse, tras imaginarse la escena, o lamentar la situación de su amiga. - ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaste ahí?

-Es que… - Jugueteó con el borde del recipiente antes de decir una respuesta concreta. – Ya había bebido. – La escritora se topó la frente con la mano.

– Eso ya lo sé. – Mía se sonrojó cuando una idea le llegó a la cabeza. – No me digas que querías dar el siguiente paso.

-¿El siguiente… paso?... ¡Ah!... ¡No, bueno, verás, yo nunca, es que, si él quiere, entonces, bueno, yo…!

-Calma Sora, calma. Es algo natural… supongo. – Se corrigió y una risa discreta se escapó de sus labios. – Lo inesperado fue que tú Romeo se durmió. – La carcajada ya no fue contenida.

-¡Mía!

-¡Te atrapé! – La apuntó acusatoriamente con los ojos llorosos. – No que no. – Sonrió traviesa. – Entonces fuiste a 'eso'.

-¡Es que, es, no, bueno, tal vez, creo, que! – Negaba frenéticamente con ambas manos.

-Tranquila. – Exhaló.

-Crees… que...

-El momento indicado les va a llegar cuando ambos estén listos…

-Sí… - Sorbió de su café y decidió cambiar el tema. - ¡Ah! por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde se metió Ana?

-Yo que tú ni lo preguntaba. Apuesto a que ya te imaginarás lo que está tramando.

-¡Oh!... la escena de los payasos. – Murmuró lo último.

-Ya sabes,…se lo dije a Ken, es una mujer difícil. – Ambas soltaron una risa cómplice.

[]

Cuando abrió los ojos el apartamento seguía oscuro. Las gruesas cortinas evitaban el paso del sol.

Su mirada se dirigió al reloj a un costado, confirmando que aún no pasaba de las siete de la mañana.

-Se fue. – Recordó que Sora había ido. – Tengo que pedirle disculpas. – Se sentó sobre la cama, pero, algo no concordaba. – Un momento… - Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. - ¿Cómo llegué… aquí?... – Sonrió divertido al hallarle solución. – Sora.

[]

Rosetta entró a toda velocidad con las mejillas rojas de tanto correr y emocionada se lanzó sobre Sora brincando mientras cantaba.

-¡Sora! – Volvió a sacudir con fuerza el colchón. - ¡Vamos, despierta! – Se colocó a un costado de ella y pataleó.

-Ro-rosetta. – Balbuceó mareada. - ¿Q-qué sucede?

-¡Mira, mira! – Estiró un panfleto justo frente a ella. - ¡Lee, lee! – Su dedo le indicó.

-Fe… fe – Se frotó los ojos para aclarar su vista. – Festi… Festiv

-¡Festival circense! ¡Festival Circense! – La corrigió. Sora se mantuvo pensativa. – ¡Justo ayer nos mandaron los boletos a mí y a May! ¡¿No es fantástico? – Continuó con su celebración sobre la cama de su amiga.

-Me alegro por ustedes. – Rosetta en verdad parecía muy contenta.

-¡Incluso ya tengo la técnica que vamos a presentar!

-Supongo que May le puso nombre. – Sonrió Sora.

-Horrible, por cierto. – Dijo la parisiense tras un bufido. – No puedo pronunciarlo sin meter la cabeza en una bolsa.

- No creo que sea tan malo.

-Sólo espera a la demostración y verás, porque no pienso dar ni una sólo pista más.

-¡Que mala! – Se quejó. – Vamos sólo una.

-No y no es no.

-Ya te está afectando estar mucho tiempo con May. Ya tienes el mismo carácter. – Contraatacó.

-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto, ella está loca. – Le lanzó una almohada.

[]

Observó la maqueta sobre su escritorio minuciosamente.

Tenía la piscina en el centro y los trapecios estaban a los costados, eran diez.

La luz de los reflectores salía desde debajo del agua y otros iluminaban la parte del domo sobre la piscina.

-¿Dónde irá la pantalla bajo el agua?

-Eso aún no lo decidimos. – Contestó Mía. – Esperamos su sugerencia.

-No sé mucho de esto. – Habló Kalos. – Pero me parece que debería ir justo en la parte de atrás, así el publico podría ver las proyecciones.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Ah, afortunadamente aún queda mucho tiempo. – Se relajó sobre su sillón. – Ahora lo importante es el festival circense.

-Supongo que tampoco participará en este. – La rubia que había permanecido callada habló. - Sora. – Acompletó.

-No, Layla. May y Rosseta confirmaron su participación.

[]

Subió las escaleras y se paró junto en la entrada al dormitorio de la peli rosa.

Llamó unas dos veces hasta que ella salió.

Por su reacción él imaginó que no se lo esperaba.

Sora saltó a abrazarle y el la besó con suavidad en los labios.

Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Viniste a la demostración de May y Rossetta?

- No, vine a verte a ti… Disculpa por lo de ayer. – Soltó mientras la abrazaba.

-Ah,… n-no te preocupes…

-Cuando desperté y no estabas pensé que lo había soñado. – Le revolvió con suavidad el cabello. – Además de que te atreviste a cargarme hasta mi cama.

-Corrección… Sería algo como… arrastrar. – Dijo apenada.

-Ah. Me lo imaginaba.

-¡Sora! – Llegó Ana corriendo hasta ellos con cara de pánico.

La pareja se tensó al instante.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¡May y Rosseta acaban de sufrir una caída de los trapecios! – Soltó.

-¡¿Cómo? – Sora exclamó.

-Es imposible.

-Estaban preparándose para antes de la demostración cuando las varillas se aflojaron.

-¿Cómo están? – Sora se había aferrado a uno de los brazos de Yuri buscando fortaleza. Él la estrechó con mayor firmeza.

-N-no lo sé. – Ana tembló. – Hace unos momentos Kalos me informó que estaban camino al hospital y May aún no reaccionaba.

-No puede ser. – La oji avellana no podía creer lo que había sucedido. – Yuri…

-Te llevo. – La tomó de la mano. – Ana…

-N-no, yo debo ir con los técnicos del staff para que elaboren un reporte de lo sucedido.

-Bien.

[]

Los paramédicos ya habían salido de la sala de emergencias sin poderle confirmar al representante de Kaleido sobre el estado de las chicas.

Kalos esperaba atento junto a Sarah, quie había ido por café.

-No creo que haya sido un simple descuido.

-Vamos, sólo roguemos porque ellas estén fuera de peligro. – La cantante intervino para tranquilizarlo.

-Así es. – Layla dijo desde el sillón frente a ellos. – Por el momento no se puede hacer nada, necesitamos concentrarnos en su recuperación.

-¡Señorita Layla! – Sora había entrado a la pequeña habitación seguida de Yuri.

Todos notaron que la pareja demostraba una mayor cercanía, pero no era el momento para hablar de aquello.

-¿Les han dicho algo? – Yuri se dirigió a Kalos.

-No. Seguimos esperando. – Kalos ahora parecía más impaciente. – Ya se han tardado.

-Yuri, tengo miedo. – Se refugió en el rubio.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Al parec la noche de todos ellos, sería larga.

[]

Uno de los técnicos se acercó hasta la castaña para darle el reporte completo.

Al parecer todo había sido una falla del equipo. No solía suceder en Kaleido y eso le añadía una incógnita más a lo sucedido.

-Yo misma se lo daré a Kalos. – Ana aseguró.

-No hay problema.

-¿Porqué están desinstalándolos? – Se refirió al soporte de metal que poco a poco descendía.

-Necesitamos revisar todo el sistema, tememos que tenga más piezas sueltas.

-Esto es demasiado raro.

-Claro que sí. Nosotros siempre revisamos los trapecios tal y cómo lo solicitan Kalos, Layla y el joven Killian.

[]

Un doctor entró hecho prisa a la sala de espera. Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en él, esperando por alguna respuesta.

Kalos tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Cómo están?

-Ambas estables. – Todos suspiraron aliviados. – Pero necesitamos ver cómo evolucionan durante estos días.

-¿Las podremos ver? – Sora preguntó.

-Los siento. Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Por hoy queremos que descansen. Además les hemos administrados analgésicos fuertes para disminuir el dolor por la manipulación, dudo que puedan reaccionar. Les informaremos cualquier avance.

-Gracias doctor.

-Bien. Ya oyeron – Kalos se dirigió a los demás. – Vayan a descansar.

-P-pero…

-Sora, no te alarmes yo veré por ellas… y también Kalos – Volteó a verle esperando el respaldo del moreno quien asintió.

-G-gracias.

-Vamos, todo va a estar bien. – Yuri la apegó más a él antes de que ambos salieran.

[]

Camino a Kaleido Sora había comenzado llorar. Pequeños gimoteos se escapaban de entre sus labios, Yuri sabí que no era bueno dejarla sola, yen ese estado.

-Sora… - Yuri vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía.

-No es nada. Es sólo que todo esto… es demasiado.

-Bien… Iremos a mi apartamento. – Sora lo observó confusa.

-No quiero que esta noche la pases tú sola. – Mientras el semáforo estaba en verde él extendió su mano para secar sus lágrimas.

-P-pero…

-Sabes… - El automóvil avanzó de nuevo. – me preocupas, eres lo más importante para mí. Así que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

-Gracias – Sonrió con los ojos húmedos.

[]

Las luces se encendieron tenuemente cuando Yuri subió el interruptor.

La claridad de la ciudad, que aún permanecía despierta, ayudaba a iluminar la habitación.

-Estás en tú casa. – Pronunció dejando un tierno beso sobre su mejilla mientras se retiraba el saco. – La cocina queda por ahí y por la derecha está el dormitorio, hay un baño en él.

-Iré por un vaso de agua. – Él asintió y vio que se alejaba.

Yuri esperó a que regresase, sentado en el sillón de la sala, pero ya se había tardado.

Cuando se aproximó a donde ella se encontraba escuchó sus gimoteos y con ternura la abrazó por la espalda.

-Son fuertes, no debes dudar de que se repondrán. – Ella asintió aún aferrada al fregadero.

-Es sólo que,… - Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Hoy… Rosetta se veía demasiado entusiasmada… Y supongo que May también… Y ahora pasa esto…

-Sora. – Con suavidad la hizo girarse y quedar frente a él. – No me gusta verte llorar… Ellas no querrán verte llorar. Debes ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca, por ellas… Te necesitan.

-Lo sé. – Respiró hondo, logrando mantener la compostura, y se abrazó a él buscando refugio. – Creo que sería malo llorar frente a ellas. – Sonrió levantando el rostro hacia Yuri.

Él le correspondió el gesto limpiando el remanente de sus lágrimas.

-¿Mejor?

-Un poco… - Respondió poniéndose de puntas para besarle en la comisura de los labios. – Gracias, Yuri. – Sora se sonrojó tras percatarse de lo que había hecho y se mordió los labios, estaba muriendo de verguenza.

El acróbata la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a él, para hacer más íntimo aquel beso, y la peli rosa se apoyó sobre su pecho colocándose de nuevo en puntas.

Las piernas de Sora amenazaron con ceder ante la intensidad del momento, pero el rubio la tomó con mayor firmeza y la colocó por sobre la meseta de la cocina.

La japonesa brincó al sentir el frío mármol bajo sus piernas.

Yuri no perdió de vista aquel gesto, aprovechando para explorar con su propia lengua la boca de la estrella Kaleido.

Los gemidos de Sora se volvieron continuos, sorprendiendo a Yuri cuando esta se aferró a él con las piernas y lo atrajo más cerca sin dejar de besarle.

Un ronco sonido escapó de la garganta del ojiazul al sentirla moviéndose contra sus caderas. Y sin poder reprimir sus acciones, fue colando una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica.

Sintió la piel aterciopelada cerca del abdomen femenino y fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a delinear el borde del sostén.

-C-continúa... – Susurró con necesidad por sobre los labios del ruso.

La timidez estaba ahí, pero ahora ella le necesitaba sentir.

Yuri sintió perder el control y fue masajeando unos de sus senos por sobre la ropa interior.

La peli rosa abrió de nuevo la boca permitiéndole mayor paso, y él le siguió el ritmo mientras pellizcaba el botón de sus senos aún por sobre el sostén.

Sora se aferró más a él cuando el calor en su entrepierna se intensificó, al sentir el bulto cerca de su intimidad.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Yuri cuando la sensación de ella frotándose contra él aumentó.

-¿T-te gusta? – Ella preguntó mientras se resguardaba en su pecho.

Todo movimiento había cesado.

-S-si, pero… - Inhaló el aroma en su cabello color rosa. – Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. – Ella asintió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

No era el momento, maldijo.

Era muy difícil mantener el control frente a ella y una situación tan exitante como esa.

-T-tengo sueño – Musitó aún cerca de él.

Yuri supo que había sido suficiente por hoy y sonrió, era tan etérea.

Siempre incorrompible, aun en esas situaciones.

-Te llevo. – Le dijo mientras la cargaba hacia la habitación.

La recostó y después de besarla suavemente se dispuso a salir, pero Sora lo detuvo tomándolo por la mano.

-Quédate. – Él vio que ella tenía las mejillas rojas mientras lo decía. – D-duerme a mi lado… - El soltó un suspiro.

-¿No te incomoda? – Se aseguró de que ella estuviese de acuerdo.

-N-no. – Movió la cabeza a ambos lado para dar mayor énfasis. – Quiero dormir contigo… a mi lado.

-Bien.

[]

La sala de espera únicamente estaba siendo ocupada por los dos miembros de Kaleido: Kalos y Sarah.

Ambos sentados sobre el sillón y ella recargándose en él.

Un hombre de bata blanca caminó hasta ellos mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex.

El moreno abrió los ojos y con suavidad recostó a la rubia a lo largo del mueble, antes de ponerse de pie para caminar hasta el sujeto.

-Doctor.

-Van a estar bien. – Suspiró al informarle. – Sin embargo… - Y los nervios de Kalos volvieron a crisparse. – Me han informado que ambas trabajan en Kaleido. – El moreno asintió. – Mire, lo pondré simple y claro… - Para ese entonces Kalos ya tenía sus manos hechas puño por la tensión. – Si las dos chicas quieren seguir bajo los reflectores, deben abstenerse de toda actividad física, o cualquier otra que ponga en riesgo su estado actual, en no menos de cinco meses.

-Entonces podrán volver ¿Verdad?

-Así es, afortunadamente el daño que sufrieron disminuyó al caer sobre algún material flexible, pero a pesar de ello la columna, sobre todo de la menor, tuvo laceraciones y no queremos que al esforzarse acaban perdiendo sensibilidad o movilidad en sus extremidades.

-No se preocupe. – Se giró observando que Sarah yacía despierta, a medio recostar, escuchando lo que había dicho.

-Kalos… - Ella habló.

-Me encargaré de que se cumpla al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones.

-Me alivia escucharlo. Bien, me retiro. – Le estrechó la mano. – Señora, con su permiso. – Se dirigió a Sarah.

-Cla-claro…

-Se me olvidaba. – Mencionó el médico antes de salir. – Ya pueden pasara a verlas… no han despertado, por los analgésicos, pero supongo que será un alivio para ustedes.

-Gracias, enseguida iremos. – Y el hombre salió.

-Kalos… - La voz de Sarah se oyó temerosa.

-Yo hablaré con ellas respecto a eso… Me temo que no participaremos… al menos este año.

-Pero… - Se cubrió la boca con los labios reprimiendo el llanto.

Él sólo permaneció rígido observando a su mujer en un llanto silencioso.

[OFF]

Hola, tiempo sin actualizar pero la vida me ha tenido de cabeza. Sólo pasé a dejarles este cap que recién terminé de corregir y espero REVIEWS! XD oks… ah! Y diculpen por no haber dado respuesta los comentarios del cap anterior.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES EN ESTE CAP. A:**

**-Hyuuga8**

**-Youweon**

**-Patito**

**-Harukituz**

**-Lady_mina_saiyajin**

**-Chiharu_no_Natsumi**

**-SweetCarmeen**

**-Mayuyuyu**

**(Si me he olvidado de alguien DIGANME PLIS!)**

AKIBA. NOS VEMOS.


	13. Un Desafío sin Dueño

**De antemano digo que acabarán odiando a Sophie XD, ya saben ella es el mal tercio entre nuestra pareja, se me hace mucho más manejable que layla, bien…**

**ENJOY IT**

**Un Desafío sin Dueño -**

Las palabras se le atoraban en la punta de la lengua, y no era para menos, por que el miedo que se había arremolinado en su estómago, había contagiado a sus cuerdas vocales.

Sin embargo Kalos parecía suponerse lo que ella diría.

Siempre lo hacía.

-¿Podrán participar? – Era apenas un hilo de voz.

El dueño de Kaleido dio un profundo y largo suspiro… ¿Qué le debería decir?... suponía que la verdad. Tenía que decirlo.

-No, Sora. – Tenía que ser sincero. – No lo harán.

-…oh –Su mirada descendió al piso… ¿A qué venía eso? Sabía de antemano que algo similar resultaría de todo ello…

Y ahí tenía su valiosa y desastrosa respuesta.

-Supongo irás al hospital… – Dijo con toda seguridad. Ella afirmó. - Y tarde o temprano las tendrás que ver… pero, no están con el mejor ánimo… ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

-Sí,… no se preocupe… - Habló en un murmullo audible, y tras dudar unos segundos se dirigió a la salida.

-Sora. – Volvió a llamar su atención. – El destino se presenta de muchas formas. – Kalos simplemente regresó su atención al papeleo rutinario.

-¡Sora! – La voz tras de ella la llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Sophie… - La vio acercarse hasta donde se encontraba, se veía atareada.

-Escuché lo que pasó ayer… Cuanto lo siento… Me encontraba fuera cuando sucedió.

-Ahora ya se encuentran mejor. – La ojiavellana sonrió con alivio mientras lo decía.

-Que bueno. Me gustaría ir a visitarles…

-Bueno,… yo. Digo, más bien, Yuri me llevará… No creo que sea problema llevarte… Vamos para allá.

[]

El rubio esperaba cerca de la entrada a Kaleido.

Hacía unos minutos que la pelirrosa había entrado, así que no debía de tardar en volver.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención y buscó el origen, esperando que fuese Sora.

Vaya su sorpresa al encontrar a la persona que él esperaba, cerca de aquella joven de ojos ónix.

-¿Puede acompañarnos? – Dijo con súplica.

La pelirrosa temía que Yuri se enojase…

Siempre actuaba extraño cuando Sophie estaba cerca. Y sacando razones, ella encontró que la más obvia era que aún había algo de rencor entre ellos, debido a lo que habían vivido antes.

-No hay problema. – Le sonrió a su chica y asintió a la otra.

-Oh, muchas gracias… Yuri. – Sophie sonaba tan dulce.

-¿Vamos? – Se dirigió a Sora tratando de sonar normal.

Al parecer ella no había notado nada.

[]

El viaje continuó sin revuelos, con Sora siempre iniciando las conversaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción Yuri se adelantó a preguntar el número de habitación de las dos acróbatas.

Sora y Sophie quedaron solas.

La japonesa jugueteaba con sus manos y la otra joven permanecía con las suyas entrelazadas por delante.

-¿Han pensado en hacer las paces? – Sora dejó escapar para luego arrepentirse por haber sido tan directa.

-Te… te refieres a lo que pasó con Yuri. – Comentó con mucha más normalidad de la que se esperó. – Creo que no hay necesidad… ahora él... ha cambiado.

-Oh – Aceptó la explicación que la chica le dio.

No había porque seguir jugando con la herida, además, sería muy descarado de su parte, pensó.

- Pero me alegra ver que ustedes están muy bien. Se ven tan… enamorados. – Sora se sonrojó y sonrió.

Estaba contenta de oír aquello.

-Gra-gracias.

-Están en la habitación 304 – Yuri se acercó a ella y como algo normal tomó a Sora de la mano.

Se le estaba volviendo costumbre y le agradaba hacerlo.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso donde rápidamente ubicaron la puerta número 304.

Sora respiró hondo antes de entrar.

-Sora. – La vos de Rosetta le erizó la piel.

-Pe-pensé que seguían durmiendo.

-Desperté hace un rato ¿Buscas a May? – Le preguntó cuando se percató de que su mirada viajó por todos lados. – Ella está justo cruzando la puerta. – Apuntó a su costado. – Es un cuarto 'doble'. Habitaciones continuas.

- Oh. – Expresó para después reír. – No lo había pensado.

-Joven Yuri… - Sonrió al verlo cerca de la puerta.

-Hola. – La saludó levantando la mano y sonriéndole. - ¿Mejor?

-¡Claro!... – Habló con seguridad. – Oh… señorita Sophie.

-Ho-hola… quería ver como estaban, soy parte de Kaleido, nuestro deber es apoyarnos como compañeros.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegra que estén aquí.

Yuri tomó asiento en el mueble de forro negro y Sophie atinó a imitar su acción acomodándose a su lado.

Sora tomó asiento en una pequeña orilla de la cama.

-Te ves mejor. – Sora opinó al ver su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Sí?... Ojalá estuviese mejor de lo que aparento. – Comentó la parisiense mientras su mirada se perdía cerca de la ventana.

-Pronto te recuperarás y...

-Sora… - Murmuró. – No podré ir al Festival Circense.

-Oh… - La ojiavellana se mantuvo expectante, para evitar dar un mal comentario ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Teníamos todo… Sólo faltaban algunos detalles, pero… Íbamos a ganar. Estaba segura. - El pecho se le oprimía de impotencia.

-Rosetta. – Su mano se extendió a ella y apartando unos cuantos mechones le dio un suave beso sobre la frente. – No te sigas lastimando.

-¿Co-cómo? – Los presentes escucharon por primera vez la voz quebrada de la chica de los diábolos. – Estuvimos así de cerca… Y ahora resulta en esto.

-Afortunadamente las dos se encuentran fuera de peligro… – Le dijo con voz gentil. – Me preocuparon. – Le dedicó una mirada maternal y la castaña no pudo evitar aferrarse a su amiga para llorar.

Sora intentó y usó todas las fuerzas posibles para no llorar.

Ahora ella debería ser la fuerte y reconfortarla.

-Sora… - La voz se escuchó cerca de ellas.

-May… - Todos se sorprendieron al verla entrar caminando con dificultad a la habitación y sentarse en el sillón junto a la cama. - ¡Hey! – Se quejó. – Ya estoy mejor ¿Saben?... ¡¿Por qué no fuiste a verme también? – Le recriminó a la japonesa.

-Oh, lo siento… nos entretuvimos un poco con Rosetta. – May se fijó en su compañera y vio los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te dijo… ¿Verdad? – Sora afirmó. La pelinegra respiró hondo y su mirada cambió. – Todo fue demasiado rápido… No puedo creerlo. – La sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro. – Estúpida suerte. – Se quejó con tanta fuerza que se dobló al sentir una leve punzada de dolor.

-¡May! – Sora le llamó – No lo hagas. Puedes lastimarte.

-¿Lastimarme?... ¡Ja! – Usó un tono irónico. - ¿A caso podría estar peor?... – La pelirrosa guardó silencio. - ¡Dime! – Sora tembló ante la pregunta simplemente apartando la mirada.

Era claro que la pelinegra estaba dolida.

-Ella no tiene la culpa. No le hables así. – Intervino Rosetta para aplacar a su compañera. – Sólo intenta ayudar…

-¡¿Ayudar?... – Yuri y Sophie estaban siendo testigos por primera vez, de la fuerza del carácter de la, aún, campeona circense. - ¡¿Quieres ayudar? – Le preguntó intimidándola.

Sora, que ya estaba de pie, dio un traspié sin caer.

-M-may… - La voz de Rosetta la detuvo. – Ya te he dicho que… no es lo correcto. Por favor.

Tarde, pues la pelinegra, ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la pelirrosa.

Sora no podía huir, pues la cama de Rosetta la detenía.

-Si tanto quieres ayudar. – El tono retador de May apareció de nuevo en sus palabras, ignorando a la parisiense. – Porque no tomas nuestro lugar… Si tanto te afecta todo esto ¿Por qué no simplemente vas tú a representarnos en el Festival?

-May…

-¿Yo? – Fue un susurro que se escapó entre sus labios. Observó a Rosetta y luego el rostro cargado de impotencia de May. - ¿Participar?

-Sora, no… Ignóralo… – La de los diábolos volvió a hablar. – May… - Se dirigió a su compañera. – Ella no puede… no le hagas esto… te lo pido como un favor…

-Sólo piénsalo. – La pelinegra de ojos ónix intervino, ignorando lo anterior. – Si tanto te importa todo esto… ¡Hazlo! – Las lágrimas cayeron al fin surcando su rostro.

Sora sólo le observaba ahora de frente.

-Estás llorando. – Sora quiso tocarla… quería que se calmase, pero… la pesadas gotas humedecían sus mejillas.

-No te queremos obligar a nada… - Se acomodó el cabello, retomando con altivez su dura mirada. - Sabemos lo difícil que fue para ti y aunque queramos, esto es decisión tuya. – Caminó de regreso a su lado de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No se despidió.

-Yo… - La mano de Rosetta tocó el dorso de la suya sacándola de su estupor.

-Sora, perdónanos,… no queríamos hacerte pasar un mal rato...

-No se preocupen. – Y seguía de pie sin contestarse a sí misma qué es lo que haría.

[]

Un portazo y pasos cortos pero rápidos, sonaban por el piso de madera.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con enojo, y sus manos se volvieron rígidas.

Estaba llena de enojo.

Él estaba ahí, tan impávido y mordaz como desde que lo conoció, con la mirada café centrada en la hermosa vista del mar.

Lo odiaba… siempre parecía estar ajeno a todo, a pesar de que ambos estaban metidos hasta los codos en el mismo fango.

Y esa era suficiente razón.

-Te estás saliendo de los planes. – Habló aún sin fijar su vista en ella.

Su voz siempre cargada de esa especie de burla.

-No estoy de humor para tus quejas. – Caminó hasta su guardarropa y sacó algunas prendas.

Las dejó sobre la cama bien arreglada.

-Sólo quería dejarte sobre aviso que esta tarde me reuniré con Kenet y Eido,… seré uno de los patrocinadores de la obra. – Ella quedó estática, con los ojos clavados en las losetas del baño.

No tardó mucho en salir de su impresión y se colocó bajo el chorro de agua.

Suspiró por la estupidez que él acababa de decir.

-Es problema tuyo, pero ¿No crees que Kalos se acuerde de ti, y con mucha más sospecha, si es que vas a dar tu apellido?

-Estupideces… - Él ya estaba detrás de la puerta de la ducha, lo supo por su figura a través del vidrio opaco. – Se muy bien lo que hago… la situación está en mis manos. – Su mano tocó con delicadeza la puerta corrediza, deleitándose con el aroma frutal.

-Claro. – Continuó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las gotas chocar contra su cuerpo.

Y de pronto silenció.

La curiosidad la invadió. Deslizó cuidadosamente la puerta y lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama, observando su borroso reflejo contra la lustrosa madera.

-Ahora que lo pienso… - Él dijo, llevándose una mano hacia el fleco miel y sosteniéndolo hacia atrás, despejando su frente – Soy igual a él… podríamos ser gemelos…

-Sigue soñando. - Volvió a cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Era cierto… eran muy parecidos… demasiado… y muy poco a la vez.

Y también lo odiaba por eso.

[-]

Corrió y corrió lo más lejos posible, porque se sentía sofocar.

Quería aire, le hacía falta y el llanto atorado en su garganta sólo acrecentaba su angustia.

Sabía que si aceptaba aquella responsabilidad, que si representaba a sus dos amigas en aquel festival, no podría cumplir su promesa,… 'UN ESCENARIO DONDE NO EXISTIESE LA COMPETENCIA'

Pero, ellas siempre habían confiado en ella, la habían apoyado, siempre la reconfortaban, y ahora que ellas la necesitaban, les daba la espalda...

Se sentía peor que mal.

-No pretendas cargar con todo cuando nadie te lo ha pedido. - Esa voz .- Sora,… Un problema no debe llevarse acuestas, se debe enfrentar… - Se acomodó el mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. - ¿No crees que es desconsiderado lo que estás haciendo?

-Señorita Layla… usted…

-Sólo tú puedes saber lo que está bien… no importa cual elijas,… mientras sea una decisión plena, lo demás no importa. – Los tacones volvieron a resonar en el concreto, se estaba alejando. – Así que si esperas a que alguien te venga a llorar para que escojas, no es la mejor opción. – Sora la observó expectante. – Nos vemos después, tengo unos asuntos pendientes,… - Caminó rumbo al hospital. – Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver,… ya hayas tomado una decisión…

Y no olvides saludarme a Yuri.

[-]

Levantó el auricular justo antes de que timbrara por quinta vez. Esperando que fuese algún ejecutivo o empresa interesada en la próxima obra, preparó lápiz y papel en mano.

-Escenario Kaleido,… - La sonrisa se amplió con emoción. – Está revisando el presupuesto junto a Cathie y Mia, puedes darme el recado, yo le informo… - Esperó unos segundo con expectación. – Aja… y ¿Qué más?... – La curiosidad estaba rebasando sus límites. – Vamos, suéltalo…

Silencio.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Sorpresa e incredulidad era lo que estaba en su mente.

-¿Qué tú qué?... No puedo creerlo... – De la emoción había estrujado accidentalmente la hoja donde tomaría notas. – Claro que le voy a decir,… no hay problema,… ten por seguro que justo ahora le diré, adiós...

Tan rápido como la llamada llegó a su fin, la rubia salió a toda velocidad en busca del dueño de Kaleido.

Cuando corrió hacia donde se suponía debía estar el moreno, la pelirroja le explicó que había ido a una reunión.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia… pasó algo? – La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Por ahora no les puedo contar, pero supongo que es algo bueno…

-Oh,... eso suena interesante. – La sonrisa gatuna invadió el rostro de la directora. - ¿Acaso es que estás embarazada?

Sara lanzó una carcajada que duró varios segundos.

-No, para nada… - Intentó decir entre risas reprimidas. – Es sobre Kaleido…

-Hmm… ¿Ahora qué es lo que vendrá? – Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la respuesta posible.

-Pronto sabrán… Kalos les debe informar.

[-]

Kennet carraspeó y se acomodó la corbata.

Su mano se dirigió hacia el vaso de agua frente a él.

-El chico es muy inteligente. – Sonrió mientras lo decía.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Señor Kennet… - Le convidó un gesto amigable.

-Entonces, te gustaría entrar al proyecto… - Kalos repitió lo que minutos antes el pelimiel había dicho.

-Así es. Pienso que la obra podría ser un gran éxito. – Acotó. – Sobre todo por el magnífico elenco que se ha reunido.

-Otro admirador de Layla. – Dijo pícaramente el anciano.

-No, se equivoca. – Negó con la mano. – Si hablamos de admiración, la mía se la llevaría la señorita Sora.

-Oh, eso es excelente. – La satisfacción fue notable en el rostro de Kennet.

-A pesar de tener talento y haber logrado la técnica angelical, esta vez son más los patrocinadores que le han apostado a la obra por la participación de Layla Hamilton. – Explicó el moreno.

-Es por eso que estaremos muy agradecidos con tu patrocinio. – El viejo peliblanco estaba más que complacido con aquel chico. – Eres de los pocos que abre su bolsillo al futuro.

-Créame que por la señorita Sora, vale la pena sacrificar esta inversión.

-Y no le defraudará. – Kalos aseguró.

[-]

La observó dormir frente a él.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, y la principal era que…

Dios, cuánto la amaba.

Nunca había amado de esa forma, ni a Layla,… ni a… Sophie… a nadie.

Sólo a ella, a Sora.

Cada mañana se levantaba pensando en ella, en verla y poder tomarla de la mano,… besarla,… y tener su cuerpo para él.

-Esto no es normal. – Sonrió. Por supuesto que no lo era, porque la necesitaba, y su ausencia sólo acarreaba una amarga ansiedad. - Si me vieran así. – Dijo en un susurro irónico.

Y es que si los que llegaron a conocer a aquel Yuri despiadado lo vieran así, con la guardia tan baja y vulnerable, no dudarían en hacerle pagar todas las que había hecho.

Observó que el atardecer estaba por dar paso a la noche, y Sora parecía mucho más tranquila que antes, pero no la dejaría sola.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se tomó su tiempo para ir a ver qué es lo que se ofrecía.

-Hola. – Yuri retrocedió y se tensó. – Me imaginé que estarías aquí. – La peliplata se sonrojó y jugó con uno de sus largos mechones. – Vi cuando la cargaste dormida hasta aquí, y…

-Hn,.. sí, estaba muy exhausta… - Continuó con aquella insípida conversación. – Em,… ¿Sucede algo?

-Yo,… bueno… - Iba desenmarañando de apoco las hebras de su cabello platinado. – Quería hablar contigo…

-Oh,… eso… - Sus reacciones eran lentas y torpes.

Cerró de a poco la puerta para que ambos platicasen fuera del dormitorio de la pelirrosa.

-E-espero no haberte interrumpido,… - Sus gestos eran tímidos mientras caminaban hacia donde pudiesen sentir la brisa del mar.

-No… no… nada de eso. – El ambiente era extraño y a la vez tan familiar.

-¿Cómo ha estado? – Soltó Sophie con tranquilidad.

-Hm,… ya sabes,… todo esto que está pasando y lo de hoy en la tarde fue demasiado,…

-Supongo. – Sus manos se aferraron al barandal y el viento le revolvió el cabello. – Parece que una tormenta se acerca…

-Si,… el cielo se está nublando…

-Ah, cierto… quería hablar contigo… - Se giró hacia él.

Yuri se sorprendió…

Aún conservaba esa inocencia.

Igual que Sora.

-¿Q-qué podrá ser? – La lengua se le trabó sin poder remediarlo.

-Es… - Sophie se sonrojó, tiñendo sus facciones porcelana de rojo sangre. – aquella vez… me besaste…

-Ah… - Contestó apartando la vista. – No era mi intención incomodarte… disculpa…

-N-no – Negó con los dedos delineando la comisura de sus labios. – Y-yo… - Pequeña lágrimas brotaron de su ojos. – Creo que… aún te…

TE AMO.

Un escalofrío le heló la nuca al rubio y no pudo, ahora, evitar verle a los ojos.

-Pero,… eso no es…

-¡No me importa!... n-no me importa. – Secaba copiosamente sus lágrimas. – yo… no… no me importaría… estar contigo… e-en secreto…

-Sophie…

-Te-te quiero, po-por eso no me importaría…

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. – La tomó del antebrazo sin consideración.

-Yu-yuri… - Le miró expectante y temerosa. Su otra mano, llegó hasta el rostro del chico y tocó con dedos temblorosos los labios del ruso. – N-no puedo evitarlo – Otra vez regresaban aquellas malditas lágrimas.

El acróbata quedó estático sin saber qué responder.

¿Había bajado la guardia?

Los labios de la chica chocaron con los suyos y la electrizante sensación lo invadió una vez más.

Su beso, era una descarga para su cuerpo, pero para su corazón eran veneno puro.

-Sólo… esta noche… - Se aferró a él. – Yuri… te necesito.

El rubio tragó en seco.

¿Qué habría que responder?

¿Acaso aún sentía algo por ella?

Si ese era el caso, entonces eso explicaría el porqué siempre, aún si fuesen pequeñas acciones, trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

Era por eso que, a pesar de estar con Sora, Sophie ejercía una fuerte atracción sobre él.

-Si después de hoy. – Dijo tímida. – Decides alejarte, lo comprenderé,… pero, por favor, sólo te pido esta noche…

[-]

Una luz de brillo tenue resplandeció cerca de donde dormía la pelirrosa.

El espíritu de Kaleido se disponía a hacer sus predicciones.

Sus manos rodearon aquella esfera y sus ojos se ensancharon.

-¿Qué se puede hacer?... era de esperarse… _Piscis_ ha quedado atrapado en la órbita de _Géminis_, supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Su vista rodó hasta la chica a sus espaldas.

-_Sagitario_ tendrá que mantener su puntería si no quiere perder el blanco. – Su rostro mostró preocupación. – Después de todo, si no mata dos pájaros de un tiro, alguien se le va a adelantar.

[-]

CONTINUARÁ.

**REVIEWS:**

_FrutillaConLecheCondensada_. Me emocioné cuando leí tu comentario, gracias por leer mi fic. Es bueno saber que he podido crearte gusto por la pareja jejejeje XD Espero verte más seguido con reviews de tus comentarios sobre la trama n_n

_Youweon_. Yo igual quería lemon, pero era muy pronto, bueno, eso creí pero me parece que pronto habrá n/n… no comas ancias jojojojo

_Angelitaalice_. Gracias, me da gusto que mi fic tenga nuevos lectores, y te comprendo, yo iwal ando patas arriba con la uni.

Brenda iwi. Que genial! n_n espero que te acabe gustando esta pareja jejejeje me encantó tu review, espero más adelante puedas darme sugerencias o críticas sobre el fic me serían de mucha ayuda.


	14. Consecuencias y Reacciones

**CUIDADO, A PARATIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LA CLASIFICACIÓN CAMBIARÁ A M ASÍ QUE CUIDADO.**

**FrutillaConLecheCondensada. **Nooo! No me odies XD jejeje, bien tanta tortura tiene su compensación en este capítulo (n_-)

**Youweon. **Oh! Como no se me ocurrió antes XL… mooo ya he dado algunas pistas de su apariencia, va a ser impactante cuando aparezca frente a Yuri sobre todo, pero tomaré tú sugerencia. Muy buena!

**OoCriisoO. **Ya he dejado algunas pistas en el cap 12 jejeje XB pero no diré más porque será sorpresa. Jejejeje me encantan tu reviews, saludos!

**Brenda iwi. **Poco a poco iré dejando pistas de acuerdo a la situación de Sophie y Yuri, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que hay algo raro ahí, pero Sophie ira metiendo cizaña contra Sora jejejeje. Besos!

LES SUPLICO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR ALGUNAS COSAS QUE SE ME VAYAN EN LA NARRACIÓN, ES MI PRIMER LEMON Y PUES... SOY NUEVA EN ESTO XD

_GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME LEVANTAN EL ÁNIMO Y ME HACEN QUERER CONTINUAR CON EL FIC Y ENTREGARLES LO MEJOR DE MI. BESOS_

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON.**

ENJOY IT!

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**CONSECUENCIAS Y REACCIONES**

La tenía acorralada contra la pared, con su delicado cuello entre las manos, y toda su atención se centró en los ojos ónix abiertos de sorpresa.

Hubiese preferido no tener que intervenir mucho en cuanto al tema, pero sentía que la sangre hervía en su interior, haciéndole imposible poder contener su enojo. Aunque debía de admitir que ese siempre había sido su punto débil, perder demasiado rápido los estribos. Y quizás Sophie nunca hubiese imaginado que él fuese capaz de herirla, muy a pesar de las amenazas.

Tal vez hubiese pensado que era simples palabras, pero si una cosa era de la que nunca se avergonzaba, era del aplomo que por generaciones se inculcaba en su familia.

Suspiró y se percató del sol colándose entre las persianas.

El día hubiese sido perfecto, con un azul poco común en el cielo, de no ser porque conocía a la perfección la maldad albergada en el frágil cuerpo frente a él…

Y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso enloqueciste? – Sophie articuló con dificultad.

El sujeto disfrutó la desesperación y enojo arremolinados en sus pupilas, porque era un espectáculo verla luchar contra el firme agarre en su cuello.

Sus manos eran tan frágiles, tan pequeñas y débiles, que a sus ojos eran un intento vano por liberarse.

_-_Te dije que no debías salirte de los planes… - Le susurró cerca al oído, esperando infringirle más miedo, del que veía ya en sus orbes color ágata, pero ella no lograba descifrar con precisión lo que él decía, su atención estaba en querer tomar el poco aire que el agarre le permitía.

-No… entiendo – Sus palabras trastrabillaban en la punta de su lengua, provocando que la desesperación aumentara.

Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación, no estaba de humor, y Sophie pudo ver sus cabellos flotar, por la fuerza del golpe, a través del rabillo del ojo, sin creérselo aún.

Con puño cerrado el ojiazul había dado de lleno contra la pared, justo a un costado de su cabello platinado.

Por un momento creyó que ese golpe iba directo a su rostro.

Muchas emociones estaban en el aire impidiéndole articular las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

No podía mantenerse en pie, él era tan vil, tan cruel,… y sin delicadeza alguna ella se dejó caer de bruces sobre el suelo alfombrado de su dormitorio.

-Tú ocasionaste lo de los trapecios… Todo indica que fuiste tú.

-No tienes prue… - Su cabeza fue puesta contra la pared, presionada por la mano del pelimiel.

Esta vez no pudo poner resistencia y el dolor fue más fuerte.

-A mi no me puedes engañar… He estado suficiente tiempo a tu lado como para no conocerte. – La escudriñó con superioridad, pero ella jamás le sostuvo la mirada. - ¿Crees que no te conozco? – Dijo irónico. – No me tomes por tonto. – Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la peliplata. - ¿Qué?... ¿No te vas a defender?

-Vete… - Se intentó cubrir el rostro mientras luchaba por alejarse.

Él simplemente se irguió… ahora no estaba sonriendo, no tenía porqué.

-No quiero más errores. – Sus dedos se deslizaban ágilmente sobre la perilla de la puerta sin girar de esta. – Sabes que no dudaría en acabar con los estorbos. – No, no sólo estaba alardeando.

[-]

Mía era joven, aún estaba abriéndose paso en el mundo del espectáculo, pero no podía negar que tenía todo para triunfar, y quizás superarla.

Aunque hubiese preferido que ella tuviese un carácter como el suyo, fuerte y certero, pero esa era la esencia que la caracterizaba.

Mientras ella dirigía con mano dura, Mía inculcaba confianza y seguridad a los actores. Aunque tendría que admitir que, una o dos veces, había visto la magnitud del carácter de la pelinaranja y le había agradado.

-Seré franca, es muy poco el tiempo, dudo que en tres días tengamos toda la técnica armada, además de que aún tenemos encima lo del sabotaje de la obra, mi opinión es que desistamos, simplemente es imposible asistir en estos momentos. – Finalizó la pelirroja con Kalos simplemente expectante a un costado.

-Pero…- Sora fue cortada por Mia que salió al paso.

-Conozco muy bien las circunstancias, pero sin nos esforzamos TODOS es altamente probable terminar en dos días. – Cathie se sorprendió y se acomodó el mechón detrás de los hombros. – Y usted sabe muy bien que ellos tienen una habilidad innata, y saben trabajar muy bien bajo presión.

-En especial Sora. – Yuri dijo desde su asiento.

Y Cathie creyó ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en el rostro del dueño de Kaleido.

-Bien. – No se podía perder nada más. – Les ayudaré, siempre y cuando Kalos de su aprobación. – El moreno asintió antes de acomodarse los lentes.

Mia suspiró, ahora solo abría que enfocarse en el festival.

[-]

El golpe en la puerta la alertó y vio la frágil figura en el marco de la entrada al gimnasio.

-Sophie. – Era extraño verla rondar por ahí a esa hora, sus entrenamientos no solían coincidir.

-¿Ya han terminado? – Preguntó la peliplata mientras se acercaba a Sora.

-Oh, disculpa, enseguida salgo, sólo falta acomodar mis cosas…

-No vine a entrenar. – Soltó una risa amigable. – Es que, me gustaría hablar contigo…

-¿Conmigo?...

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo,… Es sobre una duda, que me ha estado rondando desde que te… conocí.

[-]

La rubia entró y echó un portazo detrás de sí.

El metal dio un sonido estridente.

Caminó resonando sus tacones sobre la madera sin importarle que pudiera dañar el material.

-Imbécil. – Había decidido darle con la mano abierta, pero en un último segundo decidió que eso no le dolería tanto, así que cerró el puño y lo echó al suelo, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Layla,… – Su rostro seguía de lado, tal cual el golpe lo había dejado.

-No pienses en explicaciones… a Sora es a quien tienes que decirle eso. – Le observó de pie, ahí sentado, con el dorso de la mano presionando en el golpe que empezaba a amoratarse. – No digas idioteces.

-Tú conoces bien las circunstancias de su pasado… y el mío…

-La estás engañando.

-No puedo alejarla sin más, así como así.

-Y es por eso que estás jugando con ambas. – Sus palabras eran concisas. – No es algo que me esperaría de ti…

-… -No contestó siguió con la mirada sobre la madera.

-Yuri… ¿A quién amas?... O mejor dicho… ¿Acaso eres capaz de amar? –Habló irónica. - ¿Qué, no dirás nada?

-Sabes muy bien que…. – No pudo terminar puesto que las palabras se le agotaron.

-¿Qué? – La rubia retomó compostura y cruzó los brazos indignada. – ¿Que Sophie está sola en el mundo, que no tiene a nadie a su lado?... – Yuri la observó expectante. - ¿Y Sora? ¿Dónde se supone que ella queda?... Porque si aquella vez te sugerí hablar con Sophie, fue simplemente para ponerla al tanto de lo que había pasado todos estos años y que todo terminara por la paz.

-Layla,… lo sé, y… he tomado una decisión. – Estaba enojado y ella se percató pero hizo caso omiso, como siempre.

-Yo también. –Se giró y comenzó a salir del lugar. - …Y quiero que acabes con toda esta farsa antes de que yo lo haga. – Acomodó su mechón rubio con elegancia. – No quiero ver que Sora se derrumbe de nuevo porque, por si no sabías, cuando León sufrió aquel accidente, estuvo a punto de dejar el escenario… No me imagino lo que le ocasionará enterarse de tu traición.

-Espera... – Detuvo a la ojiazul en el marco. – ¿Cómo que dejar el escenario?... Nadie me dijo eso.

-Yo no soy quien para hablarte de ese tema…

-Layla, Espera... Amo a Sora…

-Te doy hasta después del Festival,… sabes que mis amenazas se cumplen… - Y desapareció dejando el espeso ambiente a su paso.

[-]

Lo vio de espaldas, con ese porte elegante que lo distinguía de los demás y los lentes negros puestos.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió hasta abrazarle.

-¿Lista? – Le preguntó sin dejar de ver hacia el frente, donde se erguía a plenitud Kaleido.

El sol empezaba a dar ligeros destellos anaranjados y en el horizonte el mar parecía intentar igualar su color.

-Sip… - Le soltó y caminó hacia el frente para verle mejor. - ¿Qu-qué es ese golpe?

-Esto… - Se retiró los lentes, para dejarla ver el golpe, y la tomó del mentón para intentar relajarla. – Simplemente me he caído… No tienes por qué preocuparte…

-¿N-no te sientes mal?... Una caída es…

-¿Quieres que me sienta mejor? – La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro la estremeció.

-¿Sí? - ¿Acaso iba en serio? Esa sonrisa siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Es que si quieres que me sienta mejor,… conozco una forma muy fácil de hacerlo… - La tomó de la cintura y la giró pegando su pequeña espalda a su pecho.

-Yu-yuri…

-Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa. – Dijo triunfante sobre el cuello de Sora.

-Yu… Yuri… - La simple respiración sobre su piel la tenía completamente roja. – E-estoy hablando en serio… - Le recordó.

-Tranquila. – La abrazó contra su pecho y su mano se enredó entre los largos mechones color rosa. –Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí…

[-]

Caminó en dirección hacia el backstage, esperando encontrar a Kalos y al equipo técnico para ajustar detalles de su escena, pero nunca imaginó toparse con aquella silueta llena de recuerdos.

-No me juzgue. – Pidió casi en súplica. – Yo… lo amo…

-¿Él… te ama?

-Me ha demostrado que sí. – Delineó la comisura de sus propios labios.

Layla sabía muy bien 'qué' era lo que eso significaba.

Cerró los puños para aplacar su fiereza innata.

-Te… Te lo advertí... Él está confundido – Sus ojos azules, como muchas otras veces, ahora mostraban esa fría rigidez.

[-]

Ver como ella se acercaba a él, era todo un espectáculo, y agradecía que el clima jugase a su favor, puesto que su chica últimamente solía usar esos vestidos vaporosos que lo ponían a mil.

Lo único que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo era que eso podía ser admirado por otros.

-Arg... – Gruñó.

-Sostenlo sobre el golpe. – Ella había colocado una bolsa de hielo sobre el moretón de su rostro. Y obedeció. – Te dije que a mí me sirve otro tipo de medicina. – Intentó atraparla pero ella ya se había alejado.

-Mañana presentaremos la técnica… para el festival. – Yuri pudo escuchar que ella había regresado a la cocina, puesto que el dormitorio de Sora era pequeño.

-¿Aún tienes dudas? – Sus facciones se tornaron serias.

-S-sí,… es… es que no sé si podré lograrlo. – Soltó con el silencio que le siguió. – Quiero intentarlo, pero… no sé si podré hacerlo…

-Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que no te dejaré sola.

-Supongo que con eso me basta... – Ella ahora sonreía para él.

Una sonrisa que siempre iba dirigida a él,… desde que la conoció.

-Sora ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

"_Es sobre una duda, que me ha estado rondando desde que te… conocí."_

-¿Qué será? – Caminó y se sentó frente a él.

-Tú… ¿Qué es lo que pasó después del accidente de Leon?

"_¿Sigues amando a mi hermano?"_

"_Yo… "_

-Fueron muchas cosas… mi vida cambió… - Le regresó la mano para que siguiese presionando la bolsa fría contra el golpe.

"_He oído que nunca llegaron a tener una relación formal, pero… se llegaron a amar mucho más de lo que imaginaron… ¿Lo sigues amando?... aún después de que él ya no está…"_

"_Es difícil…"_

"_Puedes confiar en mí… Yuri no se enterará…"_

"_Yo…"_

-¿Cómo intentar dejar Kaleido? – La repentina pregunta la heló.

"_He escuchado que te afectó tanto que optaste por dejar Kaleido."_

-Yo… ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? – La sonrisa nerviosa delató el temblor en sus labios rojos.

"_Sora, puedes confiar en mí. No es bueno guardarse una mentira que sólo nos herirá por dentro…"_

-¿No confías en mí?

-Yu-yuri… - Desvió la mirada con la cara sonrojada y la mirada temblorosa. – Me odiarías. – Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No digas eso. – Dejó aún lado el paquete frío y la tomó de las manos. - No soy quien para juzgarte,... – La sentó en su regazo, como a una niña.

-¿No me odiarás? – Preguntó temerosa echándose atrás para hablar por sobre la mejilla del ruso. La electrizante sensación lo embrujó por un instante.

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar en dejar Kaleido? – Cerró los ojos al sentir como ella llevaba uno de sus brazos atrás para acercar su mejilla a los labios femeninos. - ¿Qué es lo que te angustia?... ¿A qué es lo que le temes?... ¿Cuáles son tus deseos?... ¿Qué es lo que anhelas? – La calidez de su cuerpo la hizo pegarla más a él. – Todo… Todo quiero saberlo,… porque me importas.

Sin dejarla actuar, en un momento, ya la tenía recostada en el sillón.

Ella le veía fijamente.

-Me iba a casar… - Yuri abrió ambos ojos como platos. Las mejillas de Sora seguían enrojecidas. -… Con León… - La idea de imaginarla en los brazos de su rival lo hizo petrificarse y Sora notó su incomodidad pero siguió con la mirada fija. – Si quieres, puedo dete…

-Quiero escucharte… - Le delineó los labios con la yema del pulgar.

-La noche que él partió,… me citó y me propuso matrimonio, y…

-Y… - Yuri notó que las palabras se le espesaban en la boca.

El miedo de lo que vendría lo invadió.

-Estuve… - Los labios le temblaban aún más. – Estuve, a punto de… entregarme a él… - Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas y el acróbata la levantó como a una muñeca.

A él le dolía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, estaba inmensamente muerto en celos, nunca pensó en sentir celos de una persona ausente, pero…

Amaba a Sora. Y era el momento de dejarle en claro que no se alejaría de ella por algo como eso.

-Continua,… amor… - Depositó un beso sobre su frente.

La tranquilidad de su voz la centró de nuevo en la situación y por un momento se sintió feliz de que él no la rechazara.

Nunca la había llamado de esa forma, y la reconfortante sensación en su pecho le dio el valor de continuar.

-Pero, aquella llamada… E-eso lo cambió todo. – Se aferró a él buscando la fuerza que menguaba en esos momentos. – Él se fue, se despidió…

…y no regresó.

-Sora. – Yuri se sentía culpable y a la vez tan pequeño.

¿Podía competir contra alguien como Leon?

La había herido tantas veces.

Y además, Sophie…

-Perdóname. – Gimoteó cubriendo su rostro.

Él se estremeció.

No tenía porque pedir perdón, no a una persona como él.

-… el pasado no se puede olvidar,… gracias a ello, estamos aquí, en el presente… ¿No lo crees? – Le besó el dorso de la mano.

Sora vio la sonrisa más dulce de toda su vida y no se resistió a besarlo con ansiedad… y necesidad.

¿Ahora quién era la presa?

Acomodó sus rodillas a ambos lados del ruso y se inclinó sobre él, quién por la intensidad del momento a duras penas podía soportar su peso sobre los codos. Y apoyándose sobre él, lo besó con desesperación y deseo. No podía contenerse, quería sentirlo.

-Yuri… - Era como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Dilo… - Le susurró al oído excitado por el momento. – Vamos… sólo… sólo pídelo…

-Yo… - Y se resguardó en el cuello del acróbata, quién fue presa de la electrizante sensación del aliento sobre su piel. – Hazme tuya…

-¿Segura? – Sonrió juguetón y ella le observó expectante. – Después, no podré detenerme… - Sora podía jurar que en ese instante tenía ese aire engreído que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Quiero ser tuya… - Dijo con las mejillas rosadas.

Y tan pronto como ella lo pidió, ya estaba de pie, con ella entre sus brazos.

El ojiazul sin soltarle la mano la atrajo hacia él, poniéndola de espaldas, haciéndola girar, y sus dedos se deslizaron por delante del vestido, frotando sus manos contra las caderas de la japonesa, cómo si danzasen por sobre la tela.

Moría de ganas por arrancarle el vestido y ver su piel desnuda.

-Si no pones resistencia, me sentiré muy dominante… – Sonrió con superioridad.

-No lo sé. – Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las del ruso. – Quizás eso es lo que me gusta. – Yuri se sintió tocar el cielo, nunca imaginó que de esa forma ella pudiese ser tan estimulante.

La lengua del acróbata delineó un costado de su cuello con lentitud torturante, devorándola, y sus manos reclamaron una mayor cercanía, aferrándose a las caderas de la pelirrosa. Ella gimió deliciosamente al sentir su excitación contra ella.

-No juegues con fuego… - Le murmuró y una de sus manos descendió hasta la pierna derecha.

Con la yema de sus dedos iba degustando la suavidad de su piel nívea, subiendo cada vez más el borde del vestido, que por más que le gustara, ya estaba estorbando.

Los dedos del ojiazul le quemaban sobre la piel y se apoyó de la pared para recuperar el equilibrio. Pero fue poco lo que duró la sensación de estabilidad ya que él volvía a contraatacar con su lengua sobre el cuello y sus dedos deliñando el borde de sus bragas, siguiendo el camino marcado por el encaje rosa.

De nuevo sintió el bulto rozar contra su parte posterior y se aferró a un más a la seguridad que le brindaba la pared.

Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Yuri contra la de ella, y sus manos masajeando cerca de su intimidad, mientras la apegaba más a él.

La boca del rubio comenzaba a mordisquear con delicadeza el cuello de la ojiavellana, y subiendo la mano se aferró a uno de sus senos, la tela estorbaba, pero eso no lo detuvo de disfrutar la sensación que le provocaba a la japonesa.

Ver su mirada nublada por la pasión y sus gimoteos silenciados al morderse el labio inferior era perturbador.

-No tan duro, si... si no se podrá ver cuando me ponga el leotardo… - Murmuró entre gemidos aferrándose a la estabilidad de la pared frente a ella.

Su cordura pendía de un hilo.

Él la giró dejándola frente a él.

-Eso no importa, además los lugares donde te voy a marcar,… no son los que una persona decente mostraría al mundo... – Rió peligroso por sobre su cuello y la recostó sobre la cama. – Eres mía. - Sus manos desabotonaron el vestido y la tela se deslizó fácilmente, dejándola con únicamente su ropa interior.

Se quiso contener, pero ella lo besó para perder rápidamente el control de la situación.

Y sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus pechos, para después furtivamente colarse por debajo del sostén.

Yuri gruñó al sentir la piel desnuda de los senos, suaves y palpables, bajo sus manos.

Era exquisito y a la vez tan adictivo.

La tarde se tornaba calurosa y eso hacía estragos en el ambiente de la situación que ahora ardía, más por lo que sucedía dentro que por el sofocante sol.

-Sora… - Yuri jadeó y su mano desabrochó el sostén de un tirón.

Ella intentó cubrirse instintivamente, pero él abruptamente atrapó sus brazos sosteniéndolos por sobre su cabeza.

-M-me da vergüenza. – Ella giró el rostro hacia un costado. Pero no le respondió simplemente la siguió observando con la mirada lasciva. – Yu-yuri…

-Eres hermosa… - El cuerpo de la pelirrosa que se arqueaba frente a él, exponiendo sus suaves pechos, lo tentaba demasiado, así que sin darle tiempo el ruso atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca mientras con la mano libre masajeaba el otro.

-¡Hng!... ¡Ah! – Sora sólo podía retorcerse de placer, mientras él se deleitaba con sus pechos. - ¡Gngh! ¡Ah!... ¡Y-yuri! – Se mordió el labio inferior cuando tras un lametón él comenzó a succionar sus pechos con desesperación, la electrizante sensación viajó por todo su cuerpo al sentir que no se detenía y palpitaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. - ¡Yu-yuri! – Jadeo cegada por el deseo.

Sora sintió su lengua penetrar en su boca y luchar con la de ella apasionadamente.

El beso se volvió torpe y salvaje, arrítmico.

Lo único que les interesaba era sentir la boca del otro.

-¡Hng! – El acalló el gemido provocado al juguetear con el rosado pezón entre sus dedos. Ahora los gemidos morían al transformarse en jadeos que el ruso silenciaba con su ágil lengua que paladeaba la boca de Sora. -¡Jngh! – El grito de ella murió en un gemido cuando él pellizco el pezón entre sus dedos y tiró de él.

-No puedo, no puedo contenerme… - Susurró por sobre sus labios sin dejar de masajear sus pechos con la palma abierta de la mano.

-No lo hagas... ¡Ah! – Él de nuevo comenzaba a jugar con el pezón duro.

-Yuri… Yuri… - Jadeó y continuó frotándose ahora con mayor intensidad, provocando que él bajara la guardia.

Ella no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a al borde de su elegante camisa, era una lástima que acabase arrugada, pensó al tiempo que tiraba de ella y dejaba al descubierto los marcados abdominales de Killian.

¿Qué era esa sensación que la recorría?

¿Esto era…?... Amor.

Él no pudo permanecer lejos de ella y se aproximó a besarla y fue cuando el pegó su cuerpo al suyo, y Sora pudo sentir como los músculos del ruso le tatuaban el abdomen, haciéndola perder el control.

No podía dejar de tocarlo, podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo contraerse bajo su tacto para después endurecerse como la roca.

Sora se recostar cuando sintió que el dejaba su cuerpo rozar el suyo.

Yuri se colocó frente a ella, sus dedos descendían a lo largo del torso femenino, que subía y bajaba por la agitación, trazando el camino que después sus besos le siguieron.

Sora tembló cuando el bajó hasta entre sus piernas, que instintivamente había doblado, dándole un acceso privilegiado.

-Estás mojada… - Habló al ver que la tela de las bragas estaba completamente húmeda. - Y mucho... - Sonrió satisfecho ante la vista.

-E-es que... ¡Ah! – La mano del ruso tiró de la ropa interior y la deslizó para dejarla al descubierto.

El simple aliento del chico la hizo estremecerse de placer.

-Eres perfecta. – La observó desde abajo y sin darle un respiro introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente en la intimidad de la acróbata.

-¡Gy-ah! – La aspereza del dedo la recorrió por dentro y se aferró a los hombros del rubio. Era una sensación perturbarte y se sorprendió al descubrir que le gustaba cada vez más. - ¡Yuri! – El ruso había parado todo movimiento para darle tiempo a la nueva sensación.

-Tranquila, simplemente… disfrútalo. – Las contracciones sobre su dedo le indicaron lo que ella ansiaba, así que introdujo el segundo y con suavidad lo movió, provocando que ella se arqueara, silenciando sus gemidos con las manos. – Déjame escucharte… - Sonrió mientras aumentaba la velocidad de la entrada y salida.

Sora era la que meneaba sus caderas retorciéndose para sentir mucho más.

Ella lo succionaba y la erección le ardió cuando pensó en su miembro dentro de ella.

Debía de ser lo más maravilloso de su vida.

-Yu-yuri ¡Ah!... ¡Hng!... ¿Q-que? ¿Q-Qué vas a ha-hacer? – Jadeó al ver que acercaba los labios a su intimidad.

-Sexo oral… - Pronunció sin pudor y sonrió.

-Pe-pero… ¡Ah! – Su lengua se paseó por toda su entrada, para acabar introduciéndose en donde salían y entraban sus dedos.

Sora se llevó los dedos a la boca para callar sus gemidos.

Sólo podía aferrarse a los hombros del ojiazul con desesperación.

Era mucho más de lo que creyó que pudiese soportar, quería sentirlo más, quería que Yuri entrara en ella, ansiaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Yuri succionaba y lamia con agilidad mientras escuchaba los ronroneos que Sora intentaba acallar en vano.

Era como si sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado, cada roce era tan exitante y el verla gemir por él, fue algo que nunca había experimentado. Pero, muy a pesar de todo, aun cuando se sintiese culpable, lo que más le exitó, fue pensar en lo inocente que era Sora...

Finalmente el ángel había sucumbido ante la seducción de un demonio,... un demonio que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El ojiazul se centró en el clítoris de la pelirrosa mientras introducía sus dedos con rapidez.

La fricción jugaba a su favor, Sora estaba completamente excitada, y ya ni siquiera luchaba por callar sus gemidos, se retorcía de placer gritando el nombre del ruso, era algo que nunca había experimentado con otra mujer y amenazaba con acabar gustándole.

El momento en que una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo, se tensó y Yuri la sintió contraerse en sus dedos, había llegado al clímax y ahora jadeaba sintiendo como él se apoderaba del néctar entre sus piernas.

-Yu-hm – Él la besó silenciándola.

Sora podía saborearse en ese beso y el sonrió al verla acalorada a no más.

-¿Me detengo?

-N-no – Ella lo atrajo desesperadamente con la cara roja de vergüenza. – To-tómame. – Sora había dirigido sus pequeñas manos al cierre de la abertura de los jeans de Killian.

-Sora. – La japonesa deslizó el cierre torpemente y desabotonó el pantalón, así que Yuri sonrió al verla actuar sola.

-Yuri, lo-lo quiero... – La besó por enésima vez y se quitó los pantalones con ayuda de la pelirrosa.

Los bóxers hacían mucho más evidente la dureza de su miembro así que con ella recostada, se inclinó y la tomó por las piernas atrayéndola hacia él.

Fue entonces que se percató de que el ruso ya se había deshecho de su última prenda, puesto que pudo sentir la punta de su erección rozar con su entrada.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, se alejó y tomó su miembro, introduciéndolo de a poco, ella gimió aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama.

Dolía, pero le gustaba…

¿Masoquista? Pensó, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver la dura erección del rubio frente a ella.

¡¿Cómo iba a caber?...

Tembló al sentirlo deslizar la punta y lo vio inclinarse sobre ella, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos, tomándose un respiro para antes de perder el poco control. Estaba a punto de introducirlo de un sólo empuje, pero sólo la acabaría hiriendo, así que tenía que relajarse.

Exhaló profundamente antes de continuar con su labor.

Su excitación pedía a gritos ser liberada y se deslizó con lentitud apremiante, su deseo se arremolinó, estaba perdiendo el dominio de sus acciones.

Sintió algo rasgarse dentro de ella, y detuvo su paso... lo más dificil ya estaba hecho, así que se dispuso a introducirse con firmeza.

-¡Ah-Yuri! – Gimió la ojiavellana cuando le sintió llenarla por completo y se aferró a sus hombros.

El miembro estaba palpitando dentro de ella... y estaba caliente.

-So-sora… – Jadeó aterciopeladamente en la oreja de la chica, era como suplicar. – N-no te muevas… No puedo... - A penas podía siquiera hablar, estaba perdiendo la cordura. - Me excitas demasiado...

Despacio fue saliendo y ella gritó su nombre.

Yuri no se explicaba cómo había podido soportar sin haberla embestido de una buena vez, suspiró cuando se sintió fuera y de nuevo volvió a entrar.

Ella se aferró a él gimoteando.

Los ojos avellana estaban llorosos por el esfuerzo.

Así que él la beso suave y lentamente, silenciando los gemidos que salían de la boca de la acróbata.

Bajó las manos y se aferró a las caderas de la pelirrosa, entrando y saliendo paulatinamente, hasta que la sintió mover sus caderas contra él.

No podía ser posible que su dominio pendiera de un hilo.

-Estoy... lista... – Suspiró murmurando cerca del ruso. – Puedes, puedes mov… ¡Nng-ah!

No había terminado la frase cuando él la embistió fieramente, introduciéndose dentro de ella, la necesitaba, ansiaba poder tomarla ya.

Movía sus caderas a la par de ella y escuchándola jadear en su cuello, la penetró salvajemente, sintiéndola retorcer bajo su cuerpo, ella también lo necesitaba, sus caderas le estaban dando una grata bienvenida y ya no podía detenerse.

La tomó de la nuca y sin dejar de penetrarla la besó sentándola sobre él a horcajadas, ella perdió por un momento el equilibrio y se recostó en su pecho al sentirlo aún más profundo.

-Te amo… - Murmuró el rubio por sobre sus labios antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

-Yu-yuri… - Lo podía sentir deslizar dentro de ella y adentrarse muy profundo.

Él rodeó su cintura y la atrajo posesivamente mordisqueando con suavidad su cuello.

Sora gimió cuando sintió rozar sus senos contra su firme cuerpo, podía sentir sus músculos contraerse contra ella.

Él no dejaba de moverse dentro de su cuerpo.

Los movimientos de las caderas de la pelirrosa eran cada vez más evidentes, ansiando por un ritmo más acelerado, ella se aferraba a su espalda, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo, pidiendo por más, sus quejidos acababan en susurro cerca del oído del ojiazul, incitándolo a introducirse agresivamente en ella.

La sensación de estupor los alcanzó y ella atrayéndose más a él, rodeándolo con la piernas, lo sintió inhalar y exhalar con desesperación sobre su clavícula, anhelando por aire.

Yuri se echó hacia atrás para salir, pero ella lo retuvo dentro, haciéndola penetrar por última vez.

Sora se tensó sintiendo la calidez de la excitación.

Un líquido espeso la bañaba por dentro y salía de su interior.

-Es-está caliente – Rió sosteniéndose del ruso.

El la miró expectante.

-Perdóname, debí haberme salid… - No estaba preocupado pero ¿Qué era lo que ella pensaba?

-Fue lo mejor de todo. – Se aferró a él abrazándolo cálidamente.

El sonrió y la besó mordiendo sus labios y atrapando su lengua.

-Eres mía.

[-]

[-]

[-]


End file.
